Blood Line: The Becoming
by x.Lady.Midnight.x
Summary: Bethany's life has a secret, and with a family that knows of the existence of Vampires - life never was going to be easy. However when she and her friend take a misguided trip to Volterra, she quickly realizes that things are never going to be the same.
1. Welcome

**The Blood Line**

**~ Book 1: The Becoming ~**

Passageways. Italians really loved their passageways – or this at least was the presumption that Bethany had come to. Glancing sideways, she fought not to roll her eyes as she caught sight of her hack-handed friend fumbling drastically through her back pack.

"Ells, what _are _you doing?" Bethany sighed, suddenly throwing daggers at a pushy near-by tourist. Honestly, you'd think they guy had never seen a freezing cold tunnel before. Seriously, he needed his own epileptic warning with the flash from his camera going off every two seconds – _idiot_.

"I am _trying_ to find the info book!" Ella replied, sounding stressed. "I can' see a _thing_ in this stupid light!"

"I know right, whats with all the candles?" Bethany agreed, dragging her friend to a stand-still. "Here, use my phone"

Ella snatched the phone quickly from her friend's hand, dropping to her knees as she searched frantically through her dishevelled bag. Eventually, after emptying most of the bag's contents onto the stone floor, she victoriously shoved the tour book into Bethany's hold whilst she gathered up the rest of her things.

"Knew it was in there somewhere, Bee" She smiled, smoothing back her ponytail.

"So I figured" She grinned, turning it over in her hand. "Why do we even _need _it? We have that Heidi-whats-her-name"

Ella sighed. "Not any more apparently"

Bethany followed her gaze, instantly realising that they were - in fact – alone in the corridor. The tour had carried on without them it seemed.

"_Crap!_" Bethany breathed, grabbing Ella's arm as they both broke in to a jog. "Why is it that whenever _you_ pick an activity, _something _always goes _wrong?_"

"Hey! I resent that!" Ella argued breathlessly, slowing as they neared the end of the corridor. "Ooo, this is nice!" She grinned, suddenly appreciating the new modern décor. "Why didn't they have all this back there?"

Bethany grinned. "Maybe the management enjoy stone age living"

" - Can I help you?"

Yelping quietly, the girls spun on their heels, laughing lightly once they'd caught sight of the pretty receptionist behind the desk.

"Yeah" Bethany smiled, walking over to her. "Um, we got separated from the tour. Which way did they go?"

She glanced briefly at yet another dark looking corridor, and then hopefully towards a nearby elevator – mentally crossing her fingers for the latter option.

The receptionist gracefully inclined her head. "If you would just like to take a seat, I am sure someone will be back to retrieve you shortly"

Bethany frowned. "Are you sure? We weren't that far behind, I'm sure we can catch up"

"Bethany, just let the lady do her job!" Ella laughed, dragging her over to the seating area. "You didn't even want to do the tour anyway"

" - No, but you did"

"It's cool, I'll just read the guide" She giggled, snatching it out of Bethany's grasp. "Hmm, says here that the Volterra is over two thousand years old – wow, that's older than Jesus!"

" - Ells, you're bag's older than Jesus"

" - Hey, it's lucky"

" - Yeah, lucky it's survived this long...Hang on, where did you say we were?" Bethany suddenly backtracked, fixing her friend with a quizzical glare.

" - Volterra – and don't dis the bag" Ella replied, feigning hurt as she rapidly searched the pages.

" - Volterra?" Bethany repeated quietly. "Why do I know that name?"

" - Why are you only questioning it _now_? Bee, how can you go on a trip and not even know where your going?" Ella pointed out disbelievingly, crossing her legs.

" - Hey I know the country, and that's all I need – the rest is always your department"

" - Yeah, well next year _you'll_ have to do all the planning, because _I'm_ going to be too busy with college"

" - Ells, you're twenty-one soon – why are you even bothering going back?"

Ella winked. "My thirst for knowledge is just simply insatiable!"

"More like your thirst for _Dan_ is simply insatiable!" Bethany giggled, grabbing the guide back. "Honestly, it wasn't enough that you had to stalk him _every_ Friday night, now you want to follow him through nursing school? It's a little creepy, Ells"

Ella glared, playfully knocking her friend's arm. "Whatever, slacker – you're _Dad _thought it was a good idea"

" - My Dad thinks _everything_ you do, is a good idea – it's _me _he has the issues with"

" - That's because _I'm_ the favourite"

Bethany laughed. "You're such a douche"

"But you love me anyway, right?" Ella grinned, playfully kissing her cheek.

Bethany rolled her eyes. " - Right"

To their left the girls suddenly heard a loud groan of what sounded like doors open. It was followed by a gentle hum of low voices echoing up the passageway into the reception. The sound caused the hairs on the back of Bethany's neck to stand on end.

"Ooo, that might be the group!" Ella jumped up excitedly, lifting her rucksack.

Bethany grabbed her wrist and mirrored her stance. "No, that's not the tour group" She murmured quietly, trying to keep herself under control. She knew that sound, she'd heard the perfect chime of it once before. The lyrical tones may have differed, but the serene pitch had remained the same.

"Ow, Bethany, what are you _doing!_" Ella moaned, wriggling her wrist free. "Why are you going all wiggy?"

"Because I've remembered where I've heard the name _Volterra_ before!" She hissed, shoving her friend towards the elevator.

It was too late. Seconds later the room had gained five new beautiful occupants, and Bethany rapidly pressed the button for an elevator she quickly realised would never come.

"Look at that Demetri, leftovers!" Said a deep purring voice, and Bethany fell against the elevator in defeat.

"Felix, we will have to ask the Masters first" Laughed the shorter one in perfect soprano.

Bethany glared hatefully at the outspoken two, recognising only Heidi as she loftily floated by. A young boy and girl followed her, their angelic faces twisted into mocking sneers as they passed, and Bethany turned her gaze to her friend.

"Don't panic" She whispered, and Ella turned to her confused.

"What are they talking about?" She muttered fearfully, allowing Bethany to pull her closer. "Where are the other tourists?"

"Would you like to see?" The one name Felix smiled, provoking a chuckle from the other.

"Do we have a choice?" Bethany retorted scathingly, gently taking Ella's arm. "Come on, honey"

The girls walk warily towards the perfect strangers, and a painful cry was brought to Ella's lips as the two henchman violently pulled the friends apart. Bethany hissed, but she tried not to show too much discomfort as she was frogmarched violently down the new unknown corridor. They burst threw a set of large oak doors, dragged hazardously into a room with three ornately carved thrones – but that wasn't what caught Ella's gaze. The small girl's eyes widened in horror as she watched body upon blood body, thrown mercilessly into a large open drain in the marble floor.

"No!" She cried suddenly, struggling pointlessly against Demetri's hold. "Let me go! Please, don't -!" She broke down into heart wrenching sobs, becoming a dead weight in her captors hands – not that it slowed him down, of course.

Bethany frowned guiltily, but she could not have comforted Ella if she'd tried, Felix's grip was threatening to snap her arms as it was. Instead she allowed her attention to be held by the three exquisite faces occupying the chairs, her face hardening in defiance as the one she knew to be called Aro rose gracefully from his seat.

"Felix, Demetri! What ever have you found?" He beamed happily, gliding determinedly to where they all stood.

Demetri bowed politely. "Stragglers, Master. We wanted to check with you before we finished them off"

This new revelation sent Ella into a frenzy. She kicked and she screamed, desperately trying to free herself from her captors hold – the sight brought unwanted tears to Bethany's eyes.

"Ella stop -" She begged, but her plea was cut short by Felix's sudden vice-like grip around her throat.

Aro turned to Bethany, amused. "And what is _your_ name, my dear"

"None of your God damn business" She spat. She reasoned that it would have had more of an effect if her voice hadn't shaken so fearfully, but unfortunately vampires often had that effect on people.

"There is no need to be rude, child" He frowned, tilting his head thoughtfully. "One would think you would show more respect considering your circumstances. Your friend seems to understand her place here"

Bethany's gaze flickered to a silently sobbing Ella, and her anger grew. "That's because she doesn't understand the way you work!"

" - And _you_ do?"

Bethany shut her mouth with an audible snap. She wasn't sure of _how_ much she was supposed to know. Her family had gathered extra snippets from their uncle over the centuries, but what parts of it were an infringement of his; and the Volturi's laws, she had no idea. She dropped her gaze to the floor, silently scolding herself for having such a motor mouth.

"What is this?"

A new voice. A voice as cold as the corridors below. Bethany reluctantly looked up and saw the fair-haired Caius glaring harshly down at her - she fought back a shiver.

"I am not sure yet, brother" Aro answered softly, glancing briefly between Bethany and the huge mountainous vampire holding her. "Felix, release her. You and Demetri may share the other"

"What? No!" Bethany yelled, painfully hitting the floor. "Ella!" Before she had even gotten to her feet, she heard the blood curdling cry of her friend as it was cut short by razor sharp teeth penetrating her throat and thigh. Bethany no longer had the strength to stand. She watched on in horror; through tear blurred eyes, as her friend's body quickly became limp and lifeless in their arms. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out as tears slowly stroked her cheeks. "_Ella_" She breathed painfully.

Aro softly cleared his throat. "Now, to business my dear -"

"- Fuck you!" She cried, breathing raggedly as Felix and Demetri finally deemed their thirst satisfied. Ella's body was suddenly hung precariously over the drain hole, and Bethany furiously jumped to her feet. "Don't you _dare!_" She threatened in a deadly whisper, and Felix actually froze disbelievingly, throwing Aro a dubious look.

The raven-haired vampire sighed heavily. "Child, the body has to be disposed of properly – unless you would like your friend to _rot_ up here?"

"Then bury her" She whispered, fresh tears staining her lightly tanned cheeks. "Bury her or I ain't telling you squat"

Caius scoffed cruelly. "Foolish girl. How dare you waste our time with mediocre threats!"

Aro placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder, sharing a meaningful look, before signalling Felix to step back from the large drain. He frowned lightly. "I will have the truth out of you, my dear – with or without your permission"

Bethany laughed darkly, grief twisting the light corners of her reasoning. "I wouldn't bank on that if I were you, Aro"

His slim eyebrows raised considerably, obviously surprised by her sudden candour. Never the less he glided forward, gently grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger as he forced her to meet his gaze. Bethany squared her jaw defiantly, and Aro frowned.

"How are you doing that?" He murmured, his hold on her tightening.

Bethany winced under his firm grip, but still managed to pull a mocking smile to her lips. "No idea, but it does come in handy from time to time"

"What?" Caius hissed, obviously frustrated from being out of the loop.

"I see nothing" Aro whispered chagrined, finally releasing her. He turned to his brother. "Another shield, perhaps?"

Caius frowned. "Like the Cullen girl?"

Aro thoughtfully inclined his head. "Perhaps..."

"I want Ella buried!" Bethany cut across brokenly, her saddened gaze also holding a furious fire. "You _owe_ her that!"

" - We owe her _nothing_!" Caius hissed, making towards her. Aro stepped in his path.

"It is a reasonable request, brother – let us not be hasty" Aro smiled, gently squeezing his brother's arm. "Felix, be a dear, and find a place in the gardens for sweet little Ella. It is the very _least_ we can do"

Bethany shifted uncomfortably. Aro's suddenly helpful and cheery disposition was extremely unnerving - she had an awful feeling that he wouldn't be acting this way unless he secretly had an ace up his sleeve.

Felix respectfully bowed his head. "Yes, Master"

Bethany choked back a fresh sob as she watched her friend being taken from the room. It hurt to watch, it hurt to _breathe_, and unless she ever found a way to bring her friend back, she had a horrible notion that she was going to feel this way for a very long time.

"Now, sweetling" Aro began in a sugary murmur. His suddenly close proximity startled her, and he tenderly tucked a stray golden lock behind her ear. "I want to know _exactly _who you are"

[-]

**AN: **_Hola Amigos! Okay as my other fanfic will be coming to a close soon, I wanted to put this one up so I didn't have days of nothingness lol. Please let me know what you think so far, and a little hint – not everything is as it seems – so keep reading! Go on, click that lil button below, you know you want to ;)_


	2. A Spirited Awakening

**Blood Line**

**~ Book 1: The Becoming ~**

Bethany gazed up at Aro, her vision stained by passing tears as she searched his features for a sign of animosity – she found none. Simple curiosity was all that dressed his perfect profile as he waited patiently for her to reveal the truth behind her identity. Bethany took a deep breath, trying in vain to still the racing rhythms of her heart before she spoke – she gagged back the bile that suddenly threatened to erupt, and bravely held the ancient's watchful gaze.

"My name is Bethany Peters – I believe you know my uncle" She said firmly, refusing to drop her gaze as Aro thoughtfully tapped his chin.

"He is a vampire?" Aro questioned, a frown creasing his otherwise serene profile.

Bethany nodded. "Yes"

" - And his name?"

" - Luca" She answered darkly, folding her arms.

"_Luca?_" Caius hissed, furiously storming towards her. "You are a strand of the Molina blood line?"

"Not a strand, no" She glared hatefully, squaring her stance. "I'm a direct descendent. He's technically my grandfather, but I've always been brought up to call him uncle"

Caius turned violently toward Aro. "Will you stand for this? We have warned Luca enough times in the past – his meddling had always been a grey area"

"Calm yourself, Caius" Aro sighed, gazing thoughtfully at Bethany. "Technically the child's sudden appearance in our home changes nothing of Luca's situation. We can not be seen to act too rashly, brother" Appearing deep in thought, Aro slowly returned his attention to the young girl. "I am surprised Luca risked you coming here, Bethany – he has always been so protective of his..._family. S_urely he must have told you of our laws?"

"Yes" She answered quietly, briefly dropping her gaze. "But I haven't seen uncle Luca since I was little"

Aro frowned. From what he had known of Luca in the past, this made absolutely no sense. "Is there a reason for this?"

Shuffling awkwardly, Bethany bit her lip as she stared determinedly at the floor. After this things were going to escalate way out of control, and yet she couldn't bare the thought of suffering more of Aro's continuous probing. She let out a heavy sigh. "Luca doesn't know where we are"

"_What?_" Caius growled quietly.

"It was my Dad" Bethany began shakily, looking anywhere but at the two brothers. "He didn't agree with me being brought up the way my Mother had. So he took me and Mom back to the states where _he'd_ grown up – we've had no contact with the rest of the family since"

Aro slowly began to pace the room. "And Luca never sought you out?"

"Not that I know of" She answered quietly, refusing to meet his gaze. Of course, Bethany secretly knew that if Luca _had _at some point come looking for them, he never would have found where they were hiding – her Dad had made certain that they were all well and truly off the radar before he had even _entertained_ the idea of settling down permanently.

"How odd" Aro blinked, sounding sincerely perplexed. "Still" He smiled. "I'm sure everything will be sorted out when Luca arrives to answer for you"

Bethany literally felt the colour drain from her face. "What?" She asked quietly, feeling her blood running cold. "Why do you need to bring him here?"

"To verify your story, of course" Aro beamed, gently clasping his hands under his chin. "It would also be helpful for him to fill in the ever so _convenient_ blanks in your little tale"

"Don't - " She murmured shakily, taking a long steadying breath. "You don't have to bring him here"

"I am afraid we do, child" Aro sighed sympathetically. "With your mind closed off to me there is no way to know for certain how much of what you've told is truth. Besides, I feel that a little chat with Luca would be appropriate considering the circumstances"

Bethany swallowed fearfully. "But -"

"- No buts" Aro cut across a little more sternly. "Demetri and Jane will go and fetch your uncle. Until then you will remain here under our watch until we can get this whole matter cleared up"

She scoffed darkly, defeatedly hanging her head. She could have actually kicked herself for what came out next. "Please" She whispered "I just want to go home" It was a moment of weakness; one she would have repressed if she could, and she shamefully caught sight of a large tear drop hitting her trainer before Aro's feet came gliding dauntingly into view. She reluctantly looked up.

"Come now, my dear" Aro murmured sweetly, tenderly cupping her face. "You have been such a brave little girl thus far. Do not ruin it with aimless pleas for home" He softly pressed his arctic lips to her forehead, and Bethany angrily shoved him in the chest

"Don't _touch_ me!" She growled hatefully, wrapping her arms protectively around her torso.

Aro chuckled. "Demetri, my pet, would you please escort Miss Peters to some appropriate accommodation. My brothers and I will await here for your return, so please try not to get distracted"

"Yes, Master" He bowed, immediately grabbing Bethany's arm in a vice like grip.

"I can walk on my own!" She hissed, stumbling along beside him as he violently dragged her from the hall. "You're hurting me!"

"It won't be for long" He answered dismissively, pushing her through a well hidden door.

Bethany tripped as they suddenly began to ascend a old spiralling staircase, but Demetri paid her little heed as he dragged her painfully to the top. They came out onto a naturally well lit corridor, stained glass windows throwing various colours of light over them as they travelled the length of the room. The contrasting pair stopped at an ornate oak door, and Demetri grabbed an ancient looking key off a nearby hook. The door opened with an audible click before Bethany was rudely shoved inside, she stumbled awkwardly, but was thankfully able to catch herself before she properly hit the floor. She straighten up, her lips parting in obvious awe as she took in her surroundings. The room was beautiful. From the large four poster, to the elegantly spun vanity desk. The place held hints of glittering golds on a canvas of white and cream, the odd bold dashes of scarlet only add perfectly to its allure. Bethany couldn't help but allow her gaze to wander as she ghosted warily into the room.

"Are all your cells so lovely?" She asked dubiously, running her fingers slowly along the cashmere bed curtain.

" - This isn't a cell"

"_Really_?" She murmured flatly, unable to stop her eyes from rolling in their sockets. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Master Aro wished it. He wants you to feel more like a guest than a prisoner" Demetri answered smoothly, gazing around the room himself. "Besides, this area is secure"

"I didn't hear him say anything like that" Bethany pointed out, unconsciously folding her arms.

Demetri smirked. "Yes, well, your hearing is a little more..._limited_ than ours"

"Apparently so" She answered darkly, shuffling her weight pointedly onto one leg. She turned her gaze to the church-like window. "Why have you even got a room like this?" Her attention returned instantly to Demetri only to find an empty space where he had recently stood. Frowning, she pointlessly searched the room before storming purposefully towards the door. She pulled hard on the iron handle. _Locked. _

Bethany smacked her fist angrily against the wood, collapsing against it as her mind cruelly began to replay everything she had suffered over the past few hours. Such a small amount of time had passed, and yet it felt like she had been forced out of her life and into this new dark unwanted one. A few hours ago Ella had still been alive...Bethany broke down in fresh tears, burying her face in her knees in the hope that everything would simply go away. Her cries eventually grew louder, until finally they mutated into uncontrollable sobs. Bethany fell against the carpet, not caring for comfort as her emotions ate away at her insides. She closed her eyes, and the darkness claimed her.

[-]

"_Bee? Beee-eee...BETHANY!"_

Bethany woke violently, shooting rather self-hazardously onto her knees, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. "Jesus Ells! What are trying to do, give me a fricken' heart attack?" She yelled, frantically gripping at her heaving chest.

Ella glared. "_Me?_ Why the hell are you sleeping on the floor? Have you _seen_ that gorgeous bed?"

"Yes, but -" Bethany froze, her gaze suddenly widening worriedly as she properly took in the the scene in front of her. The room was dark, no candles had been lit, but the moon shone through the large souring window, illuminating the appearance of her apparently deceased friend. Her eyes wandered to one point in particular, the rather vicious looking hole in the side of Ella's neck – no blood poured from it – but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. "Um...Ella...?"

Ella smiled thinly. "Yeah, I know...I'm a little...dead, but it's not all that bad, I can get around really quickly – watch!"

She disappeared for a moment, only to instantly reappear over by the window – if Bethany had blinked she would have missed it.

"Don't do that!" Bethany warned, hastily stumbling to her feet. "You'll waste your energy! Ells, what are you doing here?"

"Well that's a fine way to greet your BFF" She pouted, crossly folding her arms.

Bethany sighed. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Ells – but you're not supposed to be here – you should have moved on"

"I did!" Ella began excitedly, flashing towards her friend. "But this lady stopped me, she said you were going to need my help"

"What?" Bethany frowned, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "What lady?"

"I don't know" Ella shrugged. "I mean, I was half doubtful that you were even going to be able to see me – nobody else can here"

Bethany sighed heavily. "It's kind of a family trait. What do you think she meant?"

"Like I said, I have no idea – maybe get you out of here?" She guessed, suddenly eyeing the door. "Want me to unlock it?"

"No!" Bethany yelled quickly, anxiously pushing her hair out of her face. "You'll use up all your energy, and trust me – you don't want that"

Ella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a myth that ghosts get stronger with time, Ells – they don't. If you hang around here long enough, you will eventually fade to nothing – and that's never good"

"So, what do I do?" She pushed, suddenly looking fearful. "Oh no Bee, I flitted around a whole lot before I came and woke you"

"Look, it's okay" Bethany reassured her quickly. "Just don't do it any more"

Ella nodded. "Okay. Then what am I supposed to do?"

Bethany slowly shook her head. "I have no idea"

"What! How can you have no idea! You said it was a family trait!"

"Yes!" Bethany answered quickly. "But it's my Dad that's the walking encyclopedia on the subject, I try to avoid it as much as I can – not all ghosts wander round wearing T-shirts with horses on, Ells!"

The little red head frowned, gazing down pointedly at her attire. "You said you liked this top"

Her friend rolled her eyes. "I _do._ What I meant was...some spirits can be pretty terrifying – I try to tune out of the whole thing if I can help it"

"Fair enough" Ella nodded carefully, suddenly looking very thoughtful. "So...where _are_ all the other ghosts then? You'd think a place like this would have thousands"

"It's not that simple" Bethany added, sounding strained. "My Dad told me that it's very rare that entities are able to ignore the call of the beyond and remain behind – almost impossible, in fact. When they do there's normally a _really_ strong reason why"

"Aww, that's nice" Ella simpered, skipping happily across the room. She froze. "Uh-oh, Bee someone's coming"

"- Who?"

"- Aro"

"- _Great"_

Bethany froze in the moonlight, her friend gone from her sight as she heard the gentle click of the old oak door. It slowly creaked open, revealing a very serene looking Aro in the doorway. He caught sight of her and smiled.

"Bethany, my dear! What on earth are you doing wandering in the dark" He beamed, gliding merrily into the room. The moonlight instantly pooled across his face, illuminating his handsome features perfectly in it's light.

"I couldn't sleep" Bethany mumbled, warily backing away from him

Aro eyed the perfectly made bed sceptically. "Have you even tried?"

She shrugged, suddenly eyeing the ruffled looking object in his hand with great interest. "Is that -"

"- Young Ella's things, yes – I thought you might like them" He informed her softly, carefully placing it in a nearby chair. "Was I wrong to assume?"

Bethany shook her head. Saying nothing, she made her way over to the loveseat, eagerly pulling the dishevelled bag into her arms – she sighed sadly, tenderly stroking the fabric. "Was there something else?" She asked coldly, unable to bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Yes, you might like to know that Demetri and Jane took their leave earlier this evening – it shouldn't be long before they return" He murmured, searching her for a reaction. "Does that sit well with you?"

"Would it matter if it didn't?" She replied scathingly, finally meeting his crimson orbs with a look of hate.

Aro sighed heavily. "I regret that we have met in this fashion, young Bethany – I would have liked to have met you under different circumstances"

"I'd like my friend to still be alive" Bethany murmured darkly. "But I guess we can't always have what we want"

Aro smirked, obviously amused by her comment. He glided behind her, snaking his long arms around her thin waist. Grimacing, Bethany fought back a fearful shiver as she suddenly felt his lips brush unnervingly against her neck. "You know, sweetling, it is my will - and my will alone - that allows your heart to continue beating" He murmured softly, inhaling the incredible sweetness of her scent. "Perhaps you would do well to remember that"

A single tear stroked her cheek, and he finally released her – obviously satisfied by the amount of fear he had induced. Bethany hastily wiped the tear away, glaring at him hatefully as she hugged the old rucksack to her chest like some misshaped form of security blanket.

"I'll keep that in mind" She voiced bravely, but from the way her voice shook, she wished she hadn't bothered.

Laughing lightly, Aro smiled indulgently. "There is some more appropriate attire in the Armoire should you see fit to change at all, and of course a bathroom through there" He added lightly, inclining his head toward a small beaded archway.

Bethany nodded.

"Gianna will be up to escort you down for breakfast with me at eight, so I suggest you get some rest now – it is not long before dawn, and Gianna doesn't like to be kept waiting – neither do I for that matter" He tittered lightly, making to leave the room. He paused purposefully in the doorway. "Goodnight, Miss Peters"

The door softly clicked shut, and Bethany heard the taunting sound of the lock moving into place as she collapsed wearily into the loveseat.

"Wow that was intense" Ella breathed dramatically, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "I can't believe I'm _dead_, and that guy still gives me the heeby-jeebies. Are you okay?"

Bethany swallowed hard. "Nothing I can't handle"

She wasn't entirely sure _who_ she was trying to convince...

_**AN: **R&R, my little doves XD Thanks so much for my first reviews, I hope you guys got my replies – and to those who added the story to their alerts, I hope to hear from you soon :) Let me know what you think! XXXXxxXxxXXXX_


	3. The Good, The Bad, and The Creepy

**Bloodline**

**Book 1: The Becoming**

Ella watched over her friend as she slept – after all – it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Life stayed pretty much in the slow lane when you were dead. Bethany turned violently in her sleep, a protesting groan escaping her lips, and making Ella want to cuddle into her protectively. Of course she couldn't. She couldn't do anything like that any more. She couldn't even feel the bed that was now beneath her. The sensation she now got from objects was not all that dissimilar to touching something when your hand goes to sleep – it felt weird, not to mention cold. Bethany whined again, and Ella caught sight of a single tear glimmering timidly in the moonlight as it travelled slowly over her cheek.

"..._Ella._.." Bethany mumbled sadly. "..._Ella..I'm...sorry_"

Ella frowned. "It's okay, Bee" She whispered. "It wasn't your fault"

Bethany shifted uncomfortably. "..._Don't leave me_..."

" - I won't"

Ella observed a content smile forming on her friends sleeping profile, and found herself mirroring it despite her sorry depression. Maybe it did suck being dead, but at least she wasn't alone. She had Bethany, she would always have Bethany, and vice versa. Ella giggled lightly, their friendship was like something out of an overly dramatic Movie – even death couldn't keep them apart. Unfortunately Ella's light mood wasn't able to last long as she felt the daunting sensation of someone approaching. The key soon clicked lightly in the lock, and forgetting the fact that no one could actually see her, Ella quickly vanished from the bed. She soon reappeared, her eyes narrowing hatefully from her half hidden position in the bathroom's doorway – Aro.

"What's he up to now?" She murmured to herself, watching him as he silently glided across the room.

Aro picked up her faithful rucksack, silently rooting around inside until he eventually pulled out Bethany's cell phone. Ella mentally slapped herself, she couldn't believe they'd forgotten it was in there! They could have called for help, or at least called Bethany's Dad. She huffed angrily as she observed Aro pocket the phone, her stomach plummeting sickeningly as he then made his way over to Bethany's bedside.

"Hey! Get away from her!" She yelled, storming through the beaded archway.

Aro of course didn't hear her, but he did hear – and see – the gentle rustle of the hanging beads as they rocked slowly back into place. A curious frown creased his perfect profile, and Ella breathed heavily as she glanced excitedly between him, and what she had done.

Aro tilted his head thoughtfully. "Interesting" He murmured, quizzically turning his gaze to a sleeping Bethany. A long slender finger ghosted her face, and he smiled – lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "Whatever it is that you are hiding, Piccola – I assure you, I _will_ find out"

He left then, a noiseless shadow until the lock was heard clicking into place. Ella waited until she was certain he wasn't coming back, and returned to her beaded doorway, thrusting her hand roughly through the beads – nothing.

"Come _on_" She groaned, flying her hand through again and again until she eventually collapsed breathlessly to her knees. "Fine beads – have it your way" She huffed tiredly, leaning defeatedly against the wall.

There was always tomorrow.

[-]

"He was in here when I was _sleeping_?" Bethany whispered angrily, reluctantly grabbing a peach dress from the Armoire. "God that's creepy"

"Hey, think how _I_ felt" Ella countered, following her friend anxiously around the room. "He was walking towards you and I couldn't even stop him. If he had decided to kill you last night, Bee, I would have been useless. How am I supposed to help you if I can't _do_ anything"

Bethany took in her friend's flustered state and sighed sympathetically. "Look Ells, it's not your fault – and your helping me just by being here. I'd be a wreck if it wasn't for you"

"But, Bee -"

"Aro isn't going to kill me, Ella " She said pointedly, roughly pulling the dress over her head. "He's far to curious about the whole situation"

"Ah, yeah...about that" Ella began quietly, sheepishly biting her lip as she watched Bethany sort her smooth locks into place.

Bethany paused mid-brush. "What?"

"Its nothing major" Ella said quickly, wildly waving it off. "It's just something you should probably know"

"Ella, what did you _do_?" She questioned, rounding worriedly on her friend.

Despite being a ghost, Ella warily backed away. "I may have _accidentally_ moved a few dangling beads when Aro was in the nearby vicinity – but it's nothing to worry about!" She added quickly, noticing the frightened widening of her friends eyes.

"Did he notice?" Bethany asked in a rush. "How obvious was it? Could he have put it down to a window being open?"

Ella frowned guiltily. "Yes, very, and probably not" Bethany opened her mouth to start yelling, but Ella quickly cut across. "But what's he gonna do though, Bee – cry ghost? Take a deep breath and chill"

"_Chill_? He was interested enough, Ells! Now he's going to be like Robocop looking for answers"

"Bethany, it's not like I meant to do it!" She pleaded, desperately flashing towards her friend. "I was scared – I thought he was going to attack you"

Gazing at her pleading friend, Bethany sighed heavily, eventually slumping herself down at the end of the of the four poster. "I'm sorry - I know you can't help it. I'm just frightened, Ells. If Aro realises what I can do then he will never let me go. The fact that he can't read my thoughts is already a big enough push in the '_never leaving Volterra' _direction – I really don't need another"

"I know" Ella murmured, crouching supportively by her friend. "And we're gonna get you out of here. I promise"

Bethany smiled. "I know"

"If I could, I would totally hug you right now"

"Ditto" Bethany giggled, her laughter instantly joined by Ella's tinkling trills until they were rudely interrupted by opening of the bedroom door.

A woman walked in. Human, but still very beautiful. Her long and slender height was perfectly accentuated by the figure hugging dress she wore. The confused expression plastered across her face seemed oddly out of place.

"Why were you laughing?" She asked carefully, looking around the room as if she half expected someone to be hiding nearby.

Bethany threw Ella an awkward glance before hastily jumping to her feet. "Oh, you know – just reminiscing. I'm sure you do it all the time, right?" She shrugged, roughly pulling on her denim jacket.

"Not really" Gianna replied, suspicion still laced lightly into her words. Her eyes once again ran over the room, making sure for certain the girl was in fact alone. "Come" Gianna beckoned eventually, reluctantly turning for the door. "Master Aro will be expecting you"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Yeah Bee, you don't want to keep Count Creep-u-lar waiting"

Bethany snorted as she headed for the door, and Gianna questioningly turned on her heels.

"_Still _reminiscing?" She drawled doubtfully, narrowing her eyes as they weighed up the young girl in front of her

"Yep" Bethany smiled sweetly, glancing pointedly at her watch. "Shouldn't we be hurrying? Your boss might be a little peeved with you if we're late"

Gianna huffed, but said nothing more as she quickly lead them both along the route Demetri had taken. However, this time when they reached the bottom of the spiralling staircase, Bethany was lead left instead of right, taking her down a whole new passageway that was just as cold and as dimly lit as all the others – they would not be returning to the large domed room, it seemed – something she was largely grateful for. Their heels clipped along, Gianna's much more prominent as she lead Bethany into a room with a heavy oak dinning table. Candles lined the walls, but Bethany wished the light had held off as she caught sight of Aro finishing the remains of a rather young Italian girl. She looked away in disgust, but not before Aro caught sight of her disapproving expression. He smirked, handing the lifeless body to Felix for disposal.

"Forgive me my rudeness, sweetling, but my thirst could wait no longer" He smiled invitingly, striding eagerly towards the two women. "Thank you, Gianna, my dear – you may go" He added, briefly cupping her cheek.

Bethany couldn't help but notice that the woman looked a tad disappointed, but managed to hold back any biting jibes she had locked away. Mainly because she would have done anything to change places with the pretty secretary, but also because she didn't want to drawn any extra attention in present company.

Gianna bowed her head respectively. "Yes, Master"

She left quickly, and Bethany watched her go with a slight feeling of resentment, before her attention was once again reclaimed by the slightly impatient immortal.

"So, my dear – how did you sleep?" Aro asked politely, guiding her gently towards her seat.

"Fine" She lied, flinching noticeably from his touch. Aro took up a place opposite her, that ever prominent smile shining brightly through the dim as he watched her.

"Excellent" He began happily, folding his arms softly upon the table. "Now, what would you like for breakfast? My servants are at your disposal, my dear, so there is no need to be frugal"

Bethany scoffed furiously. "Could you _not_ do that?"

"- Do what?"

"Act as if I'm here of my own free will" She huffed angrily, pointedly crossing her arms. "We both know I'm a prisoner"

"Perhaps, but this is a much nicer arrangement, do you not agree?" He beamed happily, thoughtfully tilting his head.

Bethany narrowed her eyes hatefully, but she didn't answer him. The underlying threat was clear, even to _her_ less sensitive hearing. Suck it up or suffer. "If you say so" She answered darkly, meeting his forced joy with a contrasting amount of contempt. She sighed. "Can we just get on with things then? I gather you didn't bring me down here for the pleasantries"

"As you wish" He smiled, allowing his gaze to wander the hall. "But first you will order. It is pointless to discuss business on an empty stomach – it only serves to distract"

"Fine" She muttered shortly, rolling her eyes. "I'll have pancakes" If he was going to insist on playing at being the nice guy, then Bethany was going to take full advantage of his supposed hospitality – and she was starving – she hadn't eaten since their coach had pulled into Volterra.

"Done" Aro clapped, apparently unfazed by her request. He turned slightly, nodding briefly to some unheard statement, before returning his attention to his rather fiery company. "It will not be long, my sweet, so I suggest we get to know each other a little more while we wait"

"_You had someone listening for my order_?" She asked flatly, raising a dubious brow.

"- Is there something wrong with that?"

"- It's a tad pretentious"

"- Ha, is that so?" Aro laughed, leaning happily forward. "Would you rather make it yourself?"

She shrugged. "At least I would know what was in it"

"So I am pretentious _and _a poisoner now? Such flattery" He tittered teasingly. "Are all your opinions of me so cutting?"

"_Cutting_ isn't exactly the word I would use" She answered darkly, her gaze hardening.

"No" He agreed, amused. "Perhaps not"

They fell into silence and Bethany allowed her gaze to drop to the floor. She was about to come back with some witty retort; when her attention was abruptly stolen by an irate Ella flashing up out of no where. The friends eyes met briefly across the room. It was short, but it was long enough for Bethany to realise that something was wrong.

Aro lightly cleared his throat to reclaim her attention. "I am sorry about the death of your friend, Bethany" He said evenly, his suddenly kind disposition easily passing for remorse.

Ella shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Bee! He's a liar!" She yelled, immediately appearing in the chair next to Aro.

Bethany shook her head distractedly. "What?" She frowned, forcing herself to meet Aro's gaze.

"It was unfair that the two of you were torn apart like that" He continued softly. "I admit it was not my brightest hour"

Her frown deepened. "Aro, you can't just -"

"- He spoke to your Dad!"

Bethany froze. Her hand half way to the table. "..._What?_"

Aro smiled lightly, noticing the change in the way she held herself. "Is something the matter, Bethany?" He asked gently, carefully taking her hand in his. She didn't even try to pull away.

"Erm" She began shakily. "I don't know"

Ella's gaze flickered frantically between human and vampire. She was in two minds of whether it was the right time to enlighten her friend to the truth. She reluctantly concluded that sooner rather than later was most likely the better option

"He's playing you, Bethany" She said in a rush. "He's spoken to your Dad and to Luca, that's why he was after your phone! Bee, I think they're bringing your Dad back with them"

Bethany stared numbly at Aro's thumb as it traced light circles over her tiny wrist. A shameful tear escaped her gaze, and she tried in vain to blink the rest away.

"My Dad has nothing to do with this" She said quietly, unable to bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Ahh" Aro chuckled lightly, gently patting her hand. "Has a little bird been whispering in your ear?He smiled, leaning contently back in his chair.

She shook her head. "Just leave him alone"

"It is out of my power, piccola" Aro gestured regretfully, his eyes roaming her attentively. "When I spoke to your Father he really was persistent about coming for you"

"Of course he was!" She shouted brokenly, jumping up from her chair. "I'm his _daughter!_ Why did you have to involve him?"

"I was just so very curious; dear one," He began gently, rising slowly from his chair. "How a mere human could hide his entire family from one our kind – it was so very interesting that such an impossible thing should occur"

Aro glided back, never once removing his gaze from his young guest as he drifted thoughtfully around the room.

Bethany watched him through a fearful kind of mist, and yet she found it impossible to look away even when Ella eventually flew to her side. "Bee, are you okay?"

Bethany shook her head. "You could have asked _me_, Aro" She said stiffly, her fingers tightening around the back of the old dinning chair.

"Hardly" He scoffed. "If you had any intention of being open, you would have done so at our first meeting. Besides, his presence will greatly aid the trial when we question Luca"

Bethany gripped the roots of her hair in frustration. "How so?" She demanded. She knew deep down that her words would come to nothing, but she was determined for Aro to at least bring her to that point before she gave up.

He drifted forward, his expression thoughtful as he made his way round to her side of the table. It was an effort for Bethany to resist the urge to run, but she held firm as Aro came to a soundless stop beside her.

"I know this has upset you, sweetling, but you must understand – our laws are very important to us – they uphold the foundations of our world. To ensure a fair trial, I must have every facet of the truth that is available, and your Father is a key part to achieving this" He said softly, brushing his fingers lightly across her cheek.

Bethany scoffed darkly, despite her vulnerable situation. "And I suppose our gift has nothing to do with your decision"

"I admit that it is an incentive" Aro mused. "I presume that this is how you knew about your Father?"

She nodded.

"I have never heard of anything quite like your talent – it seems impossible" He sighed wistfully, his gaze turning covetous.

Under the watch of the Aro's suddenly hungry expression, Bethany faltered. "Who told you?" She whispered axiously. She knew it would not have been her Dad, he would have died first, but that really did leave only one other. "Luca" She answered for herself. She shook her head disbelievingly. "Traitorous flea"

Aro chuckled. "Come now, my dear – do not be too harsh on him. Jane has a way of getting information out of even reluctant individuals" He suddenly looked over her head, and she grudgingly turned just as one of the guard walked determinedly through the door.

"Pancakes" He smiled, settling the plate gently on the table. "Hope you enjoy. Will that be all, Master?"

"Yes, Angelus – thank you"

Bethany watched him go, and her gaze eventually fell on the sweet smelling breakfast that had been placed tauntingly under her nose. She couldn't help but feel that her stomach was a little unimportant now, in the face of everything else. _Figures._

**_AN: _**_R&R! Thank you guys! So, what is everyone hoping for with this story? I'm a little unsure where to take the relationships, I'm gonna leave that up to you – so you have to let me know lol, so I can start writing the next chapter. Normally I would reply individually to all your brilliant reviews, but I am pooped, so thank you everyone who reviewed – they meant a lot – and I promise to reply next time. Take care x x x x x x_


	4. The Difference

**Blood Line**

**Book 1: The Becoming**

Aro had allowed Bethany to eat her pancakes in peace. He'd actually taken leave from the room saying that he would be back shortly, but would like to leave her to her thoughts. Bethany – of course - didn't buy it for one second, but decided to roll with the idea regardless – she would at least have a break from him that way. Once she was sure he wasn't coming back; she eagerly tucked into her pancakes, reluctantly admitting to herself that they were incredibly delicious. Bethany sighed wistfully – if only she were eating them in a pretty Italian restaurant, instead of an Italian vampire infested castle – then they truly would have been perfect.

"He's listening in, you know"

"I figured" Bethany grumbled, rolling her eyes at a suddenly reappearing Ella. "Where from?"

"That big circular room" Ella answered quietly. "How can they hear from that far?"

"That's nothing, my Mom once told me uncle Luca could hear a heartbeat six miles away – creepy huh?"

Ella nodded. "Majorly" She paused for a moment, her gentle scarlet curls hugging her shoulders as she tilted her head thoughtfully to one side. Ella knew that she needed to be tactful when considering the next subject, but unfortunately _tact_ wasn't really one of her strong points. "So" She began slowly. "What are you going to do about your Dad?"

"There's nothing I _can_ do" Bethany answered pointedly. "The ship has sailed, Ella. Even if Aro has a sudden epiphany and decides he's not interested in Dad any more. My Dad's hardly going to leave me here, is he?"

"I guess" Ella sighed sadly, bowing her head.

Bethany scoffed. "Chin up, Ells. At least your gonna have some company on the other side"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when they see what my Dad can do, they're hardly going to want me, are they? And to leave me alive would make me a liability, so..." She drew a sharp line across her throat, loudly dropping her knife and fork down upon the plate. "Vampire law is relatively simple Ells: you break it – you die – end of, unless you've got something else to offer"

"But that's barbaric!" Ella rallied passionately. "Not everything's that black and white"

"Yes, but it's cleaner cut – shades of grey lead to room for error – even _I_ can see that. I'm not saying I agree with it" She added quickly, noticing her friends less than approving expression. "I'm just saying I can see _why_ they apply it"

"It's still stupid" Ella grumbled quietly. "I don't want you to die"

Bethany shrugged. "Wouldn't be too bad – it's the actual _dying_ part that bothers me" She shivered self-consciously, "Gives me the wig"

"How can you talk about being dead so lightly?" Ella frowned, worry creasing her elvish features.

"Because I know what to expect" Bethany half laughed. When Ella's expression didn't improve she carried on. "Look, people fear death because they fear the unknown, right? Well, I _know_ – sort of. I mean sure there would be people I miss; but there are people I miss now; that are over there, so..." She shrugged, suddenly finding the cuticles on the back of her hand very interesting.

"Like your Mom?" Ella murmured quietly.

"Yeah" Bethany nodded. "Like my Mom"

Ella shuffled uncomfortably (if indeed a ghost can shuffle), quickly deciding that humour would be the best thing to break the silence that was beginning to settle. "Jeez, Bee – trust you to find the bright side to death. And I thought that _I_ was the optimistic one"

Bethany giggled. "It's been known to happen from time to time" She noticed Ella pause thoughtfully, a curious frown suddenly distorting her happy profile. Bethany stood. "What is it?"

"Aro's coming"

"You can _tell?"_

"I can feel him, it's really weird"

Bethany inclined her head. "Okay. Then you need to make yourself scarce – go and see what else you can find out" She added in a whisper.

Ella bit her lip. "You sure?"

"Yeah" Bethany nodded. "Just don't exert yourself, kay? "

"Okay, see you in an hour or two"

"Better make it two"

Ella smiled understandingly. "Noted"

The doors creaked quietly open just as Bethany watched her friend flash out from under her eye line. She grudgingly turned to watch Aro glide happily into the room, his arms spreading wide as he caught sight of her by the dinning table.

"Bethany, dear one – did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, thank you" She answered stiffly, tensing up as Aro carefully snaked his arm tightly around her waist.

"I thought we might go for a little walk" He informed her happily. "After all, you have yet to enjoy the grand tour"

"And if I don't _want_ to go on the _grand_ _tour_?" She challenged bravely.

"Nonsense" Aro chuckled, leading her steadily from the room. "You will find it truly _fascinating_ I assure you. Much more amusing than spending time in the confines of your room, don't you agree?"

"Aren't I just spoilt for choices" Bethany grumbled.

She tried pulling away from his embrace, but annoyingly Aro only pulled her closer, bending his lips low to her ear as they continued along the dark empty passage.

"More than you realise, sweetling" He murmured silkily, sending unwanted shivers slithering sickeningly down her spine.

She shuddered involuntarily. Making a silent pact with herself that if she ever _did_ get out of this alive, she would never ever again go on a stupid god damn tour.

[-]

Bethany gazed; wide eyed, at the beautiful fresco that adorned the stone wall, noticeably awed by the alien amounts of colour in an otherwise dull passage way. Lit candle-bras stood to attention beside the art piece. They dawned pointed rays of light over the faces of angels that gazed sadly down at passers by. Aro enjoyed seeing her startled reaction. Watching her attentively as she lightly ran her delicate fingers over the cold stone brinks. Bethany placed her hands on her hips. Frowning up at the towering wall with a confused expression as she intently surveyed it's characters.

Aro chuckled. "Something wrong, my sweetling? Is it not to your liking?" He asked, amused, silently gliding up behind her.

"No, it's beautiful, but...the angels...they seem so sad. Why?" She asked curiously, forgetting the reality of her company. She gazed up at Aro with an expecting look, and he pressed his hand reminiscently against the wall.

He sighed thoughtfully. "I believe Michaelangelo wished to portray -"

"_Michaelangelo?_" She cut across quickly. "_The_ Michaelangelo?"

"But of course!" Aro smiled. "You may or my not know, my pet, but I have a rather large amount of enthusiasm for collecting histories. After seeing the masterpiece he created in the Sistine chapel, I just knew I had to have him create something for me here"

"Did he know what you are?"

"No, no, of course not" Aro chuckled dismissively. "I paid him, and he painted. Although he believed in his mind that we were not human, he thankfully chose not to press the subject. What a waste of life that would have been!" He continued merrily, his eyes running feverishly over the painting. "No, Michael left quite unharmed, but I believe my coven and I were the inspiration behind this masterpiece. He saw us as fallen angels seeking forgiveness for our sins" _Bethany could see why. _"Ha-ha, he had such a _deluded_ imagination" Aro continued. "Magnificent – but deluded_"_

_And there was the reality check._

"Didn't he just" Bethany muttered, ducking out pointedly under Aro's arm.

He smirked. "Do I detect a subtle hint of sarcasm in your doltish tone, my dear?"

"Not, subtle, no" She glared, angrily crossing her arms. "Do you feel guilt over _any_ of the people that you've killed?"

Aro didn't even blink. "Absolutely not. Why would I? Do you feel guilt every time you eat an animal, or use them for a fresh source of entertainment?"

Bethany drew a long sharp breath. "You're unbelievable"

He beamed happily. "Thank you"

"It wasn't a compliment!" She snapped, her eyes burning brightly in the fire light. "You're nothing but a murderer – a soulless monster!"

"It disappoints me to hear you say that, Bethany" He sighed regretfully, clasping his hands softly behind his back. "I may be a monster, but I am also more. I understand that you are angry over your friend, but surely you see that I only did what our _laws_ state we must do? She was a _liability, _Bethany -she _had _to die" He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "I wonder whether it is really _us_ that you are angry with?"

"_What?_" Bethany replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, surely you see the part _you_ played in sweet little Ella's death?" Aro asked innocently, a slight frown creasing his otherwise perfect features.

She shook her head. "No"

"But you _knew_ of our existence, you understood who we were and yet" He paused again. "You did nothing"

"I didn't know!" Bethany yelled, her voice echoing sharply around the corridor. Conscious of the others in the castle, she lowered her voice. "I didn't realise until it was too late"

Aro frowned. "Are you sure?

"Yes!"

"But you met Heidi?"

"I wasn't paying attention, okay! We joined the back of the tour, I wasn't listening!" She confessed guiltily, tears rolling bravely down her cheeks – she didn't even have the confidence to wipe them away._ It was all her fault Ella was dead. She'd failed her._

Aro's gaze softened, and a heavy sigh fell softly from his lips as he tentatively made his way towards her. "You see?" He murmured sweetly, softly tracing the etchings of her tears. "What use is guilt, when it causes you so much _pain_?"

She blinked away shamefully. "It's what makes us human" She whispered shakily.

"But I am not" He smiled, gently capturing her face between his hands. "You can no more expect me to feel remorse, than I can expect you to tear a Man's throat out. We can only do what is in our natures, piccola"

Bethany tried to process this. "Then we are all monsters" She breathed shakily.

"Perhaps" He agreed thoughtfully. "Oh perhaps merely puppets at the will of our desires?"

"Is there a difference?" She whispered, her eyes oceans of blue under his gaze.

Aro simpered. "After the many centuries that _I_ have served this earth – no. But for you...for you, my dear, there is all the difference in the world"

[-]

**AN: **_Ahh, only one review :( To be fair I wasn't overly happy with the last chapter either...but thanks Danni Jones! Guys please lend you thoughts on this one! Love ya all xxxxxxxxxxx_


	5. Luca Here

**The Blood Line**

**Book One: The Becoming**

Human and vampire trailed the halls of the Volturi castle, but the unlikely pair walked in silence. Bethany's lack of speech spurred by the shame of appearing so weak in front of a man she detested, and Aro's from his cunning nature deciding it would do him well to allow the girl's thoughts to fester in her mind. Eventually they walked onto the stained glass corridor, and Bethany realised that they were finally heading back to her room. She threw an awkward glance up to Aro, finding his gaze to be forward, and a content smile playing across his lips as they took the corridor in their stride. He seemed unbothered by the pace she'd set, which although was vigorous for a human, was snails pace for any vampire – mentally draining, in fact. Aro threw her a warm smile – staged, most likely – and Bethany immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. An irritating chuckle passed his lips; and she fumed silently, glaring hatefully at his hand as it abruptly reached for her bedroom door.

"After you, my dear" Aro offered gently, gesturing lightly into the room.

Bethany said nothing as she stormed passed him, furiously searching the room for any sign of Ghost-Ella. She frowned – nothing. _Where the hell is she?_

"Something wrong, sweetling?" Aro asked, carefully clicking the door shut.

"What?" She stammered off guard, before quickly composing herself. "No – no, nothings wrong" Her gaze flickered warily between him and the door. "Erm - why aren't you leaving?"

"We have more business to discuss" He answered firmly, settling serenely into the couch. "You have successfully evaded most of my questions up until now, Bethany, but I think it is time I have answers, don't you?"

She looked around once again for her friend. "Like what?" She asked distractedly, subtly peering into the bathroom. "You know everything"

"Ah, but do I? With your mind closed off to me it is hard to know for certain"

She glared. "Then why bother with the questions?"

Laughing lightly, Aro smirked. "Because _you_, my dear, are a very poor liar. I need only ask the right questions to find out the truth"

"That's working on the assumption that I'm gonna answer them" She glowered hatefully, watching him with unease. Bethany knew that every disrespectful comment was like poking a hungry lion with a red hot poker. She was playing with fire, and unfortunately sooner or later she was gonna get burned.

Aro watched her evenly. Picking his words carefully in order to give the intended impression. "True" He sighed thoughtfully. "But I have faith in your intelligence. Withholding information from me would be a very foolish decision, and you are not a foolish girl – are you, Bethany?"

She dropped her shoulders with a sigh. Mentally weighing up her options. Bethany hated giving Aro what he wanted, and yet it was in her best interests to keep him happy. It also didn't help that the stubborn part of her brain was working full throttle, and reason had been slowly beaten down by her growing anger over the minutes spent with the insatiable vampire. Her life was literally going to be hanging by a thread, but it didn't stop her mouth from curving into a small teasing smile.

"You really hate not being able to read my mind, don't you?" She noted smugly, eager to play him at his own tricks.

Aro wore an expression not too dissimilar from her own, knowing the game she was trying to play only too well. "I admit that it makes me feel a little -"

"Impotent?" She cut in helpfully.

He smirked. "Cut off" He said, softly resting his arms across the back of the couch. "But there are always ways around these things – your Father for instance"

Bethany scoffed. "You wasting your time. Dad would die before he told you anything"

"Really?" Aro breathed, lightly feigning surprise. He rested his ankle upon his knee. "Still, it is an avenue I will like to explore none the less"

Aro could tell from her troubled features, that Bethany had caught the barely concealed threat, her hands clasping anxiously at her arms as she rocked lightly from foot to foot. Unable to prevent a wide victorious smile extending across his face, he beamed, gesturing her forward with an authoritative hand.

She shunned the gesture. "Look, just get on with it" she conceded grudgingly, worried for her Father's well-being. She plopped down at the end of the bed, gripping tightly onto the bedpost for some support as she quickly prepared herself for Aro's mental probing.

Aro smiled passed the disrespect, his anger drowned out by his eagerness to learn. "Your gift – your ability to communicate with the spirit realm – I presume that it is passed down on your Father's side?"

She nodded.

"And you have had it your whole life?"

Bethany inclined her head. "Unfortunately"

"And this gift" Aro began thoughtfully, resting his elbows upon his knees. "Does it have anything to do with how your father hid you from Luca?"

"Yes" She murmured, anxiously gnawing at her lip. "But before you ask, I don't know how. I know it it has something to do with harnessing spirit energy, but not the details. _I_ can't do it, and my Dad doesn't like to"

Aro frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it essentially _kills_ the spirit. They only have so much energy before they fade to nothing, and that is never a desired outcome"

"There's death _after_ death?" Aro asked incredulously, his eyebrows threatening to disappear into his hairline.

"No, it's worse than that. They become a void – they literally blink out of existence. That's why my Dad spends his time searching for lost souls and helping them move on. He says that's the reason for people like us" She said glumly, suddenly finding her feet extremely interesting. "We're the clear up crew"

Aro frowned thoughtfully. "You disagree?"

Bethany shrugged. "Not exactly. I just have issues with the idea of having someone telling me _how_ to live my life"

"Your Father?"

Again Bethany nodded. "He says that I should _embrace_ my gift. He doesn't agree with my chosen lifestyle" _Hell he doesn't agree with my chosen __**anything**__ – except Ella – he adored Ella, and I even managed to screw __**that**__ up. _

Aro smiled, oblivious to the destructive thoughts running through his young captive's mind. "Perhaps he just wishes for you to reach your full potential?"

The words 'reach your full potential' caught Bethany like a spark to a fuse, and memories of arguments lost came flooding back. It was as if her Dad was in the room with her, and - like a bomb - she exploded.

"No!" Bethany snapped, furiously jumping to her feet. "He just wants to mould me into a prettier, younger, version of him!" She shouted loudly, angrily throwing her arms up in the air. "I could have had a boyfriend, maybe a dog – but no! I had to have the god damn Addams family for my rents. Ghost whisperers on one side, and stupid vampires on the other! I wanted a _normal_ life – that's all I ever wanted, and I was getting really close to it. But then _you_, you and the other bunch of undead idiots come into the picture, and everything goes to hell! You want answers? I've told you everything I know, so go find someone else to annoy!"

With that, Bethany spun furiously on her feet, storming threw the beaded bathroom doorway in order to hide the angry tears that were now flowing freely down her cheeks. There was no door to slam, but Bethany made good use of the shower curtain, closing it furiously around her as she dropped down thunderously into the shower-come-bath.

_I knew talking about Dad would be a bad idea. Another can of worms well and truly open! _She thought resentfully, running her fingers frustratedly through her hair. _God I'm pathetic._

_[-]_

Aro, still sat upon the couch, blinked perplexedly. He had absolutely no idea where the sudden outburst had come from. Shaking his head dismissively, he blinked again, frowning as he got up and steadily made his way toward the bathroom. This was _exactly_ why it was helpful to know people's minds inside and out. It stopped these embarrassing moments of complete confusion. He wasn't even angry at the way he had been spoken to, he was still busy reeling from how unexpected it was. Aro had just made it to the bathroom with the intention of speaking soothing words, when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come" Aro beckoned, turning his head toward the door.

It opened to reveal a very tall and mountainous Felix in it's wake. The muscular vampire ducked awkwardly under the door way, keeping his head bowed respectfully as he addressed his master.

"Jane has arrived back with Luca, Master. They await you in the hall with Master Caius" He said quietly, coming out of his bow.

"No sign of the girl's father?" Aro questioned, lightly surprised that Demetri hadn't returned first. He had thought that he would have been the quicker of the two.

Felix inclined his head. "Demetri is escorting him back as we speak, but they had to wait for Heidi to arrive with the jet"

"Excellent" Aro beamed. "Well, let us not keep our guest waiting. Bethany!" He called gently.

But Bethany was already in the bathroom doorway. It had been a grudging journey from bath to hanging beads, but hearing of Luca's arrival had eventually coaxed her reluctantly forward – her pretty face marred by a grim expression.

"I heard" She mumbled dully, leaning against the doorway.

"Then I do not have to explain" He smiled. "Felix, would you be so kind?"

Splaying his hand across the small of her back, the huge vampire roughly pulled Bethany into his hold, and unfortunately catching her completely by surprise. Felix politely dropped behind his master as they made their way from the room. Tailing Aro's footsteps like an eccentric form of pull-along toy, as he dragged along the petite human in his arms They stepped back out onto the stained glass corridor, and Bethany finally caught herself.

"Can't I just stay up here?" She pleaded with Aro, digging her heels hard into the carpet as she fought against Felix's vice like grip.

"I'm afraid that your presence is necessary, sweetling" He murmured gently, seemingly unbothered by her struggles. "You will be able to assist with any question that Luca leaves wanting"

"I doubt it!" She added desperately. "Please, I don't want to see him! I -"

"Enough" Aro murmured firmly over his shoulder. "Or I will have Felix properly restrain you"

Bethany felt the eager purr rumble threw her captors chest, and she grudgingly fell silent. Dreading every step she took, she threw hateful daggers at Aro's back, silently willing him into ash. _ I really __**despise**__that man__,_ she thought, and Unfortunately the green mile that they walked was over in a matter of minutes. All too soon was Bethany greeted with the handsome face of her grandfather a.k.a. _Uncle Luca, _and she felt herself begin to fall into a new type of depression. Luca stood lean and tall; and relatively calm, considering his present company and the reason behind the arranged meeting. His chiselled features were accentuated by his dark shoulder length locks that were combed casually back - giving him the air of aristocracy that he had managed to keep about him over the many centuries. His crimson orbs locked gently with Bethany's, and he smiled.

"Hello Beth" Luca greeted softly, his gaze only lingering on her for a moment before he politely considered Aro. "Aro" He acknowledged, respectfully bowing his head.

"Ahh, my dear Luca!" Aro beamed, lightly clapping the vampire's shoulder. "It's been _centuries, _how are you? I trust that Caius has been an adequate host?"

Luca inclined his head, but the snowy-haired tyrant did not react to his brother's serene words. "Caius has indeed" He murmured, risking another glance at the young girl in the guard's arms. Aro didn't miss the gesture.

"Oh yes – Felix" Aro clicked his fingers. "Be a dear and release young Bethany would you? She's going to hurt herself if she continues to struggle"

Bethany threw the Volturi leader a look of deepest disgust, rubbing gingerly at her now tender arm as she stumbled away from Felix. Her eyes precariously fell on the notorious guard member she had yet to meet – Jane. She fought back a fearful gulp as she caught sight of the look she was receiving. Seriously – if looks could kill...

"How are you?" Luca asked softly, trying to reclaim her attention. His gaze turned anxious as he took in the various hand shaped bruises over her body, and his fingers brushed lightly over a particularly nasty one on her neck. He saw red for a moment, but his anger quickly faded to guilt as he realised the truth of the situation - Bethany refused to even look at him. He sighed regretfully. "Forgive me, my child"

Caius scoffed loudly. "It is not _her_ forgiveness that you need, Luca. We have warned you for centuries of the consequences your family ties may implicate, and yet you have ignored us on every occasion. We allowed you your indiscretions on the idea that you would keep every human in check. Obviously you have failed to do so. How do you explain yourself?"

Luca opened his mouth, but Aro smoothly cut across him before he could speak.

"Now, now Caius" He scolded affectionately. "Let us not be too hasty with proceedings. Luca understands his errors, I'm sure – but I think it is known to us all that this is not simply a clean cut case. Am I wrong?" He asked, looking at Luca with enquiring eyes.

"You are correct in your assumptions" He nodded stiffly. "But I -"

"- Perhaps" Aro cut across again. "It would be more prudent for me to have the information for myself, hm?" He asked eagerly, pointedly offering Luca his hand.

Bethany deduced that her grandfather likely had very little choice in the matter. She watched on as he hesitantly placed his outstretched hand in Aro's, forever thankful that the Volturi leader could not probe through her mind in the same way. Bethany continued to observe, remaining unblinking as Aro's face shifted from curiosity to puzzlement. Eventually his face fell into a mask of melancholy, his eyes full of pity as they met Bethany's frozen orbs.

"Such sadness" He breathed, allowing Luca's fingers to fall from his hand. "You have suffered, little one"

She didn't answer, and Luca shifted uncomfortably.

"Aro, I know what you have seen, but it plays little part in all this" Luca said quickly, not wanting to open up old wounds.

"One the contrary, Luca – the incident with young Bethany's mother plays a rather _large_ part. Wouldn't you say, my dear?" He asked gently, turning his attention to the golden haired human.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it"

"But talk about it, we must" Aro sighed, softly clasping his hands. He truly found the girl's past a dire tragedy. No wonder she had such issues with his kind, any sane minded individual would.

Caius huffed impatiently. "Aro, for those of us not gifted with telepathy, would you care to _explain_?" He asked flatly, tapping the arm of his throne with a single impatient finger.

"Bethany's Mother – Luca's granddaughter, fell ill eight or so years ago, and Bethany's father sought out Luca to turn her, knowing that this would be her only chance of life. Unfortunately when he found our dear Luca he was refused her immortality. You allowed your own flesh and blood to die in order to prove a point" Aro shook his head sadly. "Stubborn to the point of cruelty – you disappoint me, Luca"

"Elena knew the choice she was making when she disowned her family, and ran off with the spirit dancer. She wished to live a human life, and that is what she got" Luca murmured quietly, his voice void of emotion. "That isn't to say that I do not regret my actions" He added in an undertone, risking a quick glance in Bethany's direction – but her eyes were to the floor, her arms folded tightly around her torso as he silently pleaded for her to see truth in his eyes – nothing.

Caius began to drum his fingers even louder against the chair – his patience quickly wearing thin. He was not one to be softened by sad tales. Wrong was wrong, in his mind, and if a law had been broken – there was a punishment right to suit it.

Caius cleared his throat. "As..._commendable_, as your sentiments are, Luca. I am afraid they mean very little in a place of justice" He purred with pleasure, something akin to a smile twisting his cold features. "When the girl's father came to you, you were offered a chance to set right the laws you had allowed to be broken, and yet you ignored it. You allowed the incident to fester to the point we are at today. You have forced our hand to this girl, her friend, her father, and now you – all of which could have been avoided. You will speak for your crimes, Luca" He added with a final smirk, clicking his fingers twice. The sound brought a young angelic boy from the shadows. "Alec, hold him"

Bethany frowned as she watched the young vampire stare blankly at her grandfather, her confusion only intensifying when she realised that Luca had frozen in place. She lightly knocked his arm – nothing.

Aro noticed her slight confusion, and quickly made to elaborate. "Alec has the ability to cut off senses, Bethany. It is helpful to keep law breakers in check whilst my brothers and I counsel"

She nodded slowly. "Oh...are you going to kill him then?" She added in a whisper, her grandfather's blank expression giving her the wig with every passing second.

Aro sighed heavily as he took up his seat next to Caius. "I am afraid that we have offered Luca enough chances, my dear. Now the law claims him. We cannot be seen to be fickle with our justice Bethany – it will send out the wrong impression"

"But I thought you needed my Dad?" She added pointedly, brushing stray hairs awkwardly out of her face. "You said you needed him to get the whole picture"

"That was my original assumption" Aro gently corrected her. "Now I see no reason to wait for your Father's arrival. Besides...think of the pain he has caused you. Is it not right that your Mother's death should be avenged?"

Bethany looked up at Aro nervously. Her gaze flickering briefly between him and her uncle in quick concession. Scarily it didn't take long for her to realise the truth, even if her conscience did not like the decision she had come to. The complete destruction of the man that had allowed her Mom to die a slow and painful death...she wouldn't lose any sleep over it that was for sure.

Bethany numbly nodded her head. "Destroy him"

**AN: **_R&R!_

_Thanks everyone who reviewed, hope you got my messages. Let me know what you think. Sorry its brief but my laptop batt is about to go lol. Peace xxxxxxxxxxx_


	6. Purple Fire

**Bloodline**

**Book 1: The Becoming**

Bethany watched the dying embers of purple fire with a feeling of detachment. It was as if she were looking down upon a scene watching, rather than being apart of the violent act herself. After she had confessed her wish, Aro had wasted no time in _dealing_ with her estranged grandfather. Unknown to Luca because of his comatose state, Felix had ascended onto him like a lion, snapping away various ligaments until there was nothing but rubble left. They had burned him then, dropping his remains into the pit of bodies before releasing a flaming torch in it's wake. The coloured light sent a eerie glow across the room, filling Bethany's nostrils with the sickening smell of incense. She frowned thoughtfully as she gazed into the fire. She had thought she would feel a sense of justice, after all, her mother's unnecessary death had finally been avenged – but she did not. No, she felt nothing. Nothing for her age old relative that had suddenly met his demise, likely sooner than he had expected. She couldn't help but wonder whether it was really a good thing or not.

"Bethany, my sweet?"

She looked up slowly, Aro's sugary murmur snatching her thoughts away, and unwittingly forcing her frown to deepen.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, her blue orbs locking uncertainly with his.

Aro tilted his head thoughtfully. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped, finally giving him her full attention. She wasn't weak. She'd seen deaths before, ones with far more blood shed. _Why can't he ever just leave me alone?_

"Forgive me, sweetling, but you seem shaken" He said gently, lightly brushing his fingers across her cheek. She recoiled from the touch.

"Why would you care?" She growled, turning on her heels. "I want to go back to my room"

Aro watched her go, a mixture of impatience and understanding flooding fiercely through his mind. He sighed heavily. "Felix, would you please escort miss Peters back upstairs"

The mountainous vampire caught the girl by her arm, roughly steering her through the oversized doorway. The pair were gone from sight, but Aro could still hear Bethany's relentless rebelling pouring effortlessly from her mouth as they ascended the hidden stairway. He chuckled lightly to himself, pondering the obscurity of his young guest before catching sight of his brother's rather reproving glare.

"Does something bother you, dear brother?" He asked Caius with amusement, casually taking up his rather extravagant seat.

"Only that you continue to treat the prisoner like she is a guest here" He grumbled impatiently, his icy gaze fixed on nothing in particular. "The idea of her gift is clouding your judgement"

"Perhaps" Aro tittered thoughtfully. "But is it really such an issue if it means that we gain yet another gifted member for the guard?"

Caius scoffed loudly. "_Please. _You seriously believe that the girl will wish to serve us? If you cannot read her mind, Aro, then it is likely that the gifts of the others will not work either. How do you intend to keep her loyal to us without Chelsea's influence?"

"Oh Caius" Aro chuckled, obviously entertained by his brother's negativity. "Do you really have such little faith in me? Have I not served you well enough in the past?"

"Then you have a plan?" Caius murmured doubtfully.

Aro smiled. "Of course, dear brother. I intend to do things the old fashioned way"

Caius threw his brother a cynical look, all too quickly capturing the meaning of his words. "_Blackmail_?" He scoffed brashly. "_Really, Aro..."_

"It _will_ work, Caius. If time has taught us anything, it is that humans are really such fragile creatures - so very easily manipulated" Aro noted lightly. He sounded similar to a teacher remarking on his favourite subject, his eyes once again fixed on the dying remains of the fire.

Caius rolled his eyes. "And how are you planning on _blackmailing_ the girl? Her gift being what it is, I doubt she fears much of the beyond, and once she is turned there will still be nothing to keep her here"

"Your words are true, brother" Aro smiled indulgently. "Which is why I will not be attempting something so brash. To threaten what she holds dear will be enough I'm sure"

"Ah" Caius smiled understandingly. "The Father"

Aro clapped his hands victoriously. "_Exactly!"_

Caius laughed despite himself. Although he found Aro's extremely overt enthusiasm tiresome at times, he could help but admire the man's cunning and determination. When Aro wanted something – he got it.

"But" Caius began, suddenly struck by an obvious thought. "Would it not be simpler to kill the girl and instead turn her father? You do not know if he is immune to you yet, and at least then you would just have the easier task of using Chelsea"

"There is reason in your observation" Aro agreed thoughtfully, tapping his chin as he feigned a moments thought. "However" He began briskly, turning swiftly to his snowy-haired companion. "I do doubt that her father will be as pleasing to the eye, and forever is such a long time to merely own beauty, when you could have the divine"

Again Caius laughed despite himself, and Aro eagerly went along with his brother's new mood. Their arrogant laughter was enough to vibrate off of the surrounding walls, sending ghostly cackles echoing through the ancient castle - a violent breeze tearing through an inspecting graveyard – and sending chills down the spine of anyone that would hear it. To breathe and live in such unsaintly places, is such to invite in demons with angel's faces.

[-]

Felix had left with a wink after dragging Bethany back to her room. She had tried to point out that it was actually _her_ choice to go there, but he had barely listened, unless you counted tightening his hold even further. Bethany suspected that he simply enjoyed inflicting pain on her, or anyone for that matter. She rubbed gingerly at her arm, glaring hatefully at her closed bedroom door as her mind once again began to wander back to Ella.

_Where the hell is she?_ Bethany thought, running a frustrated hand through her locks. _She should have been back by now._

Feeling a little stupid, she did the first thing that came to mind. "Ella?" She called quietly, constantly conscious of the others in the castle. "Ella, please – if you can hear me..." Bethany stopped, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. She was new to all this, having never bothered to hone her gift in the past. She was now paying for her ignorance. Feeling overwrought; she growled loudly, angrily kicking the nearby couch. "For god's sake Ella! Get the hell back here!"

"Bee?"

Bethany spun. _Oh. _"Thank _god_. Ella, where the hell have you been?" She asked desperately, storming across the room. "Do you have any idea how much you've missed!"

Ella hung her head. "I'm sorry Bethany" She whispered, unable to bring herself to meet her friends gaze. "I got lost"

"What do you mean?" Bethany murmured, suddenly realising that her friend wasn't her usual bubbly self. "Ells are you okay?"

Ella shook her head. "I saw my Mom and Dad"

Bethany's eyes widened concernedly. "Ella! What did I tell you about your energy levels! You can't just go hopping off to different countries when you feel like it! You could -"

"Shut up!" Ella screamed, and the sound made the hairs on the back of Bethany's neck stand on end. "It's not like I god damn _meant_ to do it, Bethany!"

Bethany took a steadying breath, fearfully taken aback by her friends out of character fury. "Ella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"You didn't _mean_ to? There seems to be a lot of things that you didn't _mean_ to do" Ella spat hatefully, her eyes glowing green against the setting sun. "Like you didn't_ mean_ to let me get killed, but you did, Bethany – you let me die, and my _parents_ haven't even noticed I'm MISSING!"

"It's only been a day, Ella – please -"

"They should _feel_ it! In here!" She cried, smacking her hand hard against her chest. "They should know that there's something wrong!"

Bethany shook her head. She didn't know what to say. Apart from the fact her friend was terrifying her at this point in time, she had nothing useful to add, nothing that would comfort her – but maybe she could reason with her.

"Ella listen" She began steadily, pointedly raising her hand. "You've used, a _hell_ of a lot of energy going transatlantic. Your emotions are beginning to control you, and _not_ the other way round. Fight it, or you'll only make matters worse"

"_Worse_! How the hell can they be _worse_!" She sobbed, her voice stabbing violently threw Bethany's eardrums. "I'm _dead!_"

Bethany clapped her hands over her ears. The pain Ella's cries brought was something close to unbearable. "Ells, stop!" Bethany pleaded, almost crumpling to her knees.

Ella's sobs only grew louder, and Bethany couldn't help but notice that objects were beginning to rattle.

"I can't" Ella whimpered, hugging herself tight as floods of tears poured eagerly from her eyes. "Help me"

Bethany shook her head. She didn't know what she was doing, she was in way over her head. Her face twisted guiltily. "I can't"

Ella screamed in pain, the sound causing the windows and mirrors to crack. Now that she was a ghost, her body was metaphysical, which meant that it was linked more to her emotions now than it ever had been in life. Unfortunately this also meant that any emotional pain, could quickly turn to physical without warning – and from what Bethany could see, Ella's pain was nearly paralysing.

Of course, with objects rattling, and a powerful force sending waves of magnetic energy flying around the room, this would definitely be the worse possible time for Aro to come sauntering through the door. It soon became obvious that someone out there, someone that Bethany now really hated, had a really twisted sense of humour.

"Bethany?" Aro breathed, gliding serenely into the room. "What ever is wrong, sweetling?" His gaze flickered concernedly between a barely standing Bethany in obvious pain, and the various shaking items around the room, not to mention the feel of an unexplained wind causing him bother. He glanced around curiously. "A Spirit?"

"No Aro, Santa Claus is dropping by!" She yelled angrily, still blocking her ears against a screaming Ella. "Ella, you have to stop!" She winced painfully, the pain in her head finally forcing her to her knees.

Aro tilted his head, obviously curious. Although he could not hear or see what Bethany could, it was obvious that something was causing her incredible pain, and that same something was interfering garishly with the furniture. "Fascinating" He breathed, smiling as he ran his fingers over a cracked mirror. "And you say _Ella_ is doing this?"

But Bethany wasn't listening. Her attention was held solely by the distraught spirit of her friend, screaming loudly in the middle of her room. Using what was left of her will, she tore her hands away from her ears, frowning hard in concentration as she climbed wobbly to her feet.

"Ella stop!" She bellowed, but it had little affect.

She winced again as her friends screams slowly grew louder, and she tried with difficulty to remember what she had done to order her friend back to her side before – she wanted to use the same thing to send Ella away for a while, knowing for certain that they would both would need some space after this. Bethany thought hard. _Anger,_ she realised..._of course! A strong emotional attachment!_

"Ella!" She began shakily, dully noting that it had no effect whatsoever. "Ella please" More screams. "You have to - " The pain grew worse. "Ella, LEAVE!"

And like that she was gone. No more unexplained wind, not more moving objects, and most importantly no more pain inducing screams. Bethany collapsed to the floor, slumping against the sofa whilst she silently reeled from her friends rather psychopathic outburst. Her gaze reluctantly fell on Aro, who – irritatingly – looked like a fat kid in a sweet shop. She groaned inwardly, cursing the god's for allowing him to come up to her room at _exactly _the wrong moment.

"Enjoy the show?" She snapped darkly, allowing her head to fall back uselessly against the loveseat.

"Exceptionally so" He smiled smugly, moving to crouch by her side, but he froze.

"What?" Bethany frowned.

"Go and clean yourself up" He ordered stiffly, refusing to allow his gaze to rest on either the divine smelling blood pouring readily from her ears, nor the deep crimson liquid smeared messily across her hands.

"What?" She questioned again, lightly touching her finger to her jawline. Blood. Her eyes widened worriedly. "Oh!"

Without a backward glance at Aro she ran for the bathroom, swiftly washing away any evidence of her friends attack. After all, it would not be a good idea to have her own throat ripped out by her blood thirsty captor, especially when she was so close to charming her way out of there. She rolled her eyes at her own naivety, like he would ever let her go alive.

When she was sure that there was no more blood to tempt Aro in, she warily made her way back out to her bedroom. She found him sat casually at the end of the four poster, a ready smile just waiting to greet her.

"Much better" Aro beamed, slowly giving her the once over. "We do not want any accidents now, do we?"

She said nothing but narrowed her eyes. After all, if you can't say anything nice...

Gracefully, Aro glided to his feet, pointedly correcting a vase back into it's rightful place.

"So" He began lightly, closely watching Bethany is his peripheral vision. "All this damage was done by sweet little Ella? I admit, I am surprised" He chuckled, softly folding his hands over his belt.

Bethany glared. "It isn't her fault. Every moment she spends on our side, her grip on the world weakens. She's becoming raw energy – and it's difficult to handle"

Aro frowned. "And all that means _what_ exactly?"

"I haven't the foggiest" Bethany shrugged, running her fingers roughly through her hair as she took in the damage. "I'm just repeating what my Dad told me, you'll have to ask _him _when he gets here"

"Oh, I shall" The Volturi leader promised, thoughtfully tilting his head to one side. "We will have much to discuss, your Father and I"

Bethany narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not at all ignorant to the subtle threat in his words. However she chose not to question it further, worried that it would have a similar affect to knocking over the first domino. Instead she went straight to her next point of call.

"Aro, why are you here?" She demanded hotly, pointedly crossing her arms. She'd had an argument with her friend, her ears felt like they were on fire, and now there was an irritating undead leader in the middle of her room. Bethany certainly wasn't in the mood to exchange pleasentries.

"I wanted to check up on you" He confessed honestly, his smile widening serenely. "You seemed upset before"

"I'm fine" She snapped.

"You do not appear to be fine"

Bethany fought not to roll her eyes in disdain. "God, do you probe your wife in this way? I'm _fine_, Aro. Just drop it" An amused chuckled passed his lips, and she quickly digressed. "What?"

He smiled indulgently, his eyes holding a playful glint. "I am not married, little one. Unlike my brothers, I chose to place all my energy into gaining power for the Volturi. There was no time for such frivolous acts as wooing"

Bethany raised her eyebrows. "Wow" She breathed, feigning surprise. "So you're single. Shocker"

She missed Aro's amused expression, making her way towards the wardrobe to search for some form of pyjamas to wear. After last night, there was no way she was sleeping in her underwear again, who knew how much Aro had seen when he'd decided to pay her a late night visit?

"Do you need assistance?" He asked lightly, noting her distress with a playful smile.

"No" She fumed pointedly. "I'm just looking for something to wear to bed"

Aro clicked his fingers. "I have just the thing" He declared happily, steadily making his way towards a large set of drawers.

Grudgingly, Bethany turned to follow his epiphany, having found nothing of use in the wardrobe. However her features quickly fell into a disapproving glare as he held up the item he had retrieved.

"I am not wearing _that_" Bethany informed him pointedly, taking in the long silk nightgown with a mixture of disgust and awe.

Aro frowned. "Is it not to your liking?" He asked, turning his gaze to the delicate couture. "I see nothing wrong with it"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it" She said lightly, making her way over to where he stood. "It's just a little...you know"

Aro shook his head. "No" He confessed, sounding confused.

"_Come hither_" She gestured dramatically, looking at the nightdress with a reproving glare. "It's not something I would normally wear, Aro"

"Then that is exactly why you should wear it" He beamed, handing her the expensive garment.

She took it tentatively despite herself, running her fingers lightly over the cool fabric. She sighed - it was beautiful. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt. It's not like there's a lot to choose from, _She reasoned, huffing in defeat.

"Why do you even have all this stuff?" She asked, her eyes sparking accusingly.

Aro tittered at what was obviously an inside joke, before subtly shrugging his shoulders. "Guests" He began softly. "Servants. It helps to have accommodation like this on hand, especially if there are humans we wish to keep a closer eye on"

"Really?" She pushed sceptically. "You treat _humans - _humans that you don't trust - to a five star suite? How _giving_ of you"

Aro smirked. Bethany's distrusting and interfering nature; though amusing, reminded him worryingly of himself. There was not much that the girl missed, and he reluctantly decided that to leave sooner rather than later, would be a smarter idea.

"It's late" He sighed eventually, glancing out toward the moonlit sky. "And it's been a long day. You should rest now"

Bethany flinched as he briefly caught her cheek, stroking his icy thumb across it once before slowly turning on his heels. She took a deep breath.

"Aro?"

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, pausing with his grasp on the iron door handle.

"Will someone come and get me as soon as my Dad arrives?"

He inclined his head thoughtfully. "If that is what you wish"

Bethany nodded. Pausing before giving a reluctant "Thank you".

Aro left with a characteristic smile, and once again she was alone. The security of her room did not hold the same feeling of sanctuary as it had before. Ella's destructive outburst had tainted it with an eerie reprise. She shuddered involuntarily. It was going to be a long night.

_R&R!_

_Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed, I know you got my messages :) Let me know what you think of this chapter, as the plot slowly begins to thicken. Hope you like! x x x x_


	7. It's Gone Daddy, Gone

**The Bloodline**

**Book 1: The Becoming**

Bethany's sleep that night had not been a restful one. Her dreams had been plagued by faceless shadows, bringing upon her a feeling of deep despair. It was almost as if she would never wake. Not soon enough did she hear a voice calling her name. It was a distant echo at first, but it eventually grew louder, and louder, until it was all but bellowing into her ear. Her eyes snapped open. She found herself peering into someone else's twinkling gaze. One green eye – one blue.

"Dad!" Bethany grinned, promptly throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his collar, eager to breathe in the musky scent she'd come to associate with him. "Dad I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, Beth" Her father breathed with relief, eagerly folding her into his embrace. "God, you have no idea how worried I've been. Have they hurt you?" He asked more firmly, gently cradling her face in his hands.

"Not really" She answered quietly, uncertainly linking her fingers through his. Distressed, her heart began to flutter uncomfortably, and She was forced to take a deep breath to steady herself. "Dad...they...Ella" It was difficult to speak the truth out loud – painful. Fortunately the tears on her cheeks spoke her words for her, but her father did not seem at all surprised by her sudden heartbreaking revelation.

"I know sweetheart" He said gently, tentatively wiping away her tears. "Aro has seen fit to enlighten me with a few facts already" He confessed, his voice hardening darkly.

Bethany hurriedly brushed her hair out of her face. "Aro? You've spoken to him?"

Before her father could answer, the devil himself came waltzing gracefully into the room – his smile stretched garishly from ear to ear. The vampire lord watched with amusement as Bethany's father leapt from the bed, pointlessly pulling his daughter to his side – as if he could ever truly protect her from him. Aro bit back a smirk.

"Yes, sweet Bethany. Your father and I have already had a nice little chat. I must say it truly was _fascinating, _Ethan" He declared happily, his gaze flitting merrily between the two humans. The man had shown Aro things. Things Aro never even thought possible. It was a rather illuminating experience to say the least.

Bethany – not being privy to this information – frowned perplexedly. _What is Aro on about?_ Her frowning continued until she was hit by a dark realisation. She once again took in her father's rather ridged stance, and Aro's overly buoyant attitude. Something was up, and it didn't take a genius to realise what.

"You let him read your thoughts" She accused out loud, her gaze meeting her father's with angered disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

Ethan did not answer. His mouth parted as though to speak words, but no actual sound passed his lips. Unhelpfully – and for the second time that day – Aro answered for him.

"Does it really matter, little one?" He asked softly, floating down casually into the love seat. "If it helps, I can whole heartedly assure you that your father's reasons were nothing, if not admirable"

"As if your word means anything!" She spat angrily, accusations dripping thickly from every syllable. She knew that Aro would have had something to do with her father's suddenly loose tongue. The Dad she knew would never have given away such delicate knowledge without a very good cause. That thought in mind, Bethany pointedly returned her attention to her father. "Dad, why - ?"

"Just leave it, Bethany" He cut across awkwardly. "What's done is done. We have more important matters to be getting on with"

Aro clapped his hands in agreement. "Indeed we do, Ethan" He smiled happily, casually resting his ankle upon his knee "And I would like to keep this as informal as possible, if we could. There is no point in making matters any more complicated than they have to be"

"What _matters?_" Bethany demanded, leaning protectively against her father. She had thought that Luca being dealt with would have put an end to any liable issues that could possibly concern the Volturi. Also, her father and herself were as much submerged in the supernatural world as any vampire, so how could there possibly be a problem?

Bethany's attitude only brought an indulgent titter to Aro's lips. As usual he found her rudeness more endearing than enraging. Perhaps it was a sign that he was finally going soft after the many millennia of ruling. However, as entertained as he was, it still would not do to have her feeling too content in her surroundings for long. After all, he did _so _love to toy with her.

"All in good time, my dear" Aro began softly, glancing briefly at his nails. "Perhaps you would like to first put on something a little less... _revealing_? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable" He smiled teasingly, slowly taking his eyes over her rather provocative ensemble. He had been right – the black suited her perfectly.

Bethany narrowed her eyes; pointedly snatching a sheet from the bed to wrap round her, as she stormed angrily towards the wardrobe. She violently yanked a white summer dress from it's hanger, pausing only briefly to glare hateful daggers at Aro. _Pig! _She thought, turning swiftly on her heels and into the bathroom. The underwear that she had washed and left to dry by the window; the previous night, was thankfully ready to be used. Awkwardly, she got changed. Careful not to take her eye off the barely concealing doorway, as she hack-handedly pulled on the light cotton-soft ensemble. Bethany wouldn't put it pass Aro to peak, even _with_ her father there. She grabbed her toothbrush from Ella's rucksack and washed, constantly thankful that they had both decided to keep hand held luggage with them at all times in case of emergency. Bethany deduced that getting kidnapped by a bunch of homicidal vampires; _did_ in fact class as an emergency, so kudos to them for pre-thinking. She was just running a brush through her untamed locks, when a loud smash from her bedroom caused her head to whip round. Dropping everything, she burst worriedly into the room, only to find Aro holding her Dad by the throat against a now empty mirror frame – Bethany inhaled sharply.

"Stop!" She cried, sprinting fiercely across the room. She hung pointlessly on Aro's arm, realising to her horror that her father was slowly turning blue. "Aro, _please!_ He can't_ breathe!_"

Aro ignored Bethany, refusing to release her father until he was on the verge of losing consciousness, but that didn't mean her struggles ceased. When the light did eventually begin to leave Ethan's eyes, Aro mercifully let go, allowing Ethan to fall carelessly to the floor, as Aro took the time to straighten his shirt and jacket.

"Oh Ethan" He sighed regretfully, resentfully noting Bethany fall to her father's side. "You are a foolish man. Try anything like that again, and you will not have a throat to snap. Am I making myself clear?"

Not meeting the vampires gaze, Ethan nodded weakly.

"Good" Aro smirked. Like he'd said to Caius before – _so easily manipulated_.

"Dad, what did you do?" Bethany asked desperately, looking frantically between her father and his apparently serene assailant. "I was only gone five minutes!"

Ethan didn't answer, but his eyes coldly met Aro's. His hate spurned by calculating words unheard by Bethany, as Aro took his opportune moment to set the wheels of his plan into place. She clung beseechingly to her father's arm, hoping that the reminder of her presence would coax him into speech. She was left wanting, and to reclaim her attention, Aro lightly cleared his throat.

"Bethany, I would like to have a word with you privately" He smiled invitingly, politely offering her his hand.

She frowned uncertainly. "Now?"

"Yes" Aro chuckled. "If you would, my dear"

Before Bethany could answer, her Dad jumped furiously to his feet, his gaze burning with blood lust as his breath came from him in ragged gasps.

"You will not touch her!" Ethan warned shakily, roughly pushing Bethany's slight form behind him.

"Peace, Ethan – I mean her no harm. I am just curious to hear her views on a private matter" Aro guided Bethany's father pointedly to one side, wrapping his spider-like fingers around the young girl's wrist without wanting nor needing permission.

Wincing, Bethany felt her skin crawl from the unexpected contact, but she did not make too much of a fuss, frightened of enraging her father further. Ethan may have been gifted and powerful compared to other humans, but on scale with a vampire he was still nothing more than an irritating gnat. She didn't want to be the one to get him killed.

Aro smiled warmly. "This way, my dear"

He guided her gently out of the room. Rainbows of colour pooling dramatically across their person's as they made their way through the church-like corridor. They stopped at the furthest window, Aro lightly running his gaze over the ornate patterns spun by the coloured glass. He smiled, pressing his free hand longingly against the vibrant surface. The windows of the corridor were created by a being with far more appreciation for beauty than him. But she was gone now, lost to the sands of time.

"You didn't have to hurt him like that" Bethany suddenly muttered reprovingly, unaware of Aro's own private sentimental journey.

Thankful at being saved from himself, Aro turned his gaze down to her with a genuine smile. "Perhaps. But your father should not have pushed his luck."

She frowned. "So what did he do?"

"I believe he tried a hand at pulling my strings" Aro chuckled, amused. "Your mother should have warned him that vampires do not have souls to dance with"

"Everything has a soul, Aro" Bethany corrected quietly, noting his fingers slyly intertwining with her own. She huffed impatiently. "Even you"

He smirked. "You flatter me, piccola"

"Hardly" She scoffed. "I never said said it was a good one"

"Ha, ha – true" Aro chuckled lightly in agreement, dully noting the futile pull of her hand in his iron-like grasp. He chose to ignore those struggles. Time to put his brilliantly calculated plan into motion. He sighed heavily, feigning thought as he forced a well practised frown onto his features.

Bethany looked up at him, the sight of his apparent inner battle causing her heart to flutter in fearful anticipation. "What?" She whispered. She could take the silence no longer.

Aro smiled thinly, everything well rehearsed. "I was just thinking, dear one. You are lucky it was only I in the room with your father. Had another of my brothers seen his attempted attack, he would have been put to death"

Her beautiful blue orbs swelled fearfully. "But that's not gonna happen now, right? You've let him go?" The questioning lyric of her voice confessed to anyone within hearing distance that this was an answer she did not know for certain.

"It...is a regrettable thing," Aro began slowly "but these walls have many ears, Bethany. My brothers may wish to exact their own justice if the information should pass them"

"But you let him go!" She argued lamely. "You can't kill him! He didn't mean it!"

Aro chuckled tauntingly. "Oh, I think he did, my dear, but that is by-the-by now" Pausing thoughtfully, he lightly tapped his chin. "If I could only have some form of..._insurance_, that he would not try his luck again. Something full proof. Then perhaps I would feel more inclined to speak on his behalf should the need arise"

Aro left his words to sink in, and saw – with mounting pleasure – as she slowly began to comprehend. Bethany met his gaze with a growing amount of disgust, desperately trying to free herself of his hold, but she was rewarded poorly as he painfully backed her up against the window.

"Get off me!" She growled hatefully, shoving hard against his chest. She might as well have been shoving a wall.

"Now, now, my dear" He crooned silkily, amused by her struggles. "That is no way to speak to your father's would-be saviour, is it?"

Bethany stopped struggling. However much she hated the fact, he _did_ have a point. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to meet his gaze. "What do you want?"

"_You_, my sweet piccola"Aro tittered softly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Smiling, he gently grasped her chin. "I would simply _love_ for you to join our little unit. Your gift would be a most commendable asset to my guard"

"You're deluded!" She spat. "As if I would ever _serve_ you!"

"Oh, I think you could bring yourself to do so with the right incentive" Aro murmured lightly, his words contrasting darkly with his actions, as he suddenly wrapped his fingers around her slender neck. He smiled arrogantly as a strangled whimper passed her lips, seeing it a victory that her hard front had finally crumbled. Chuckling lightly, Aro teasingly lowered his lips to her ear. "Now, you seem to be under the impression that I hold you in some kind of favour; but I warn you my dear, I will only be pushed so far" Slowly he pulled back to observe her reaction, and expectantly raised his eyebrows when she gave no answer. "Well? Do we have an understanding?"

Bethany's heart hammered relentlessly against her chest, and she struggled to make her answer heard as she concentrated on not letting him see her cry. "Yes" She snapped, trying to sound brave. Unfortunately her constricted airflow gave it a more pathetic edge – she groaned inwardly.

"Excellent!" Aro beamed. He released her, and rubbing gingerly at her neck, she glared up at him openly. Despite his previous threat, Aro still could not help but find the sight amusing. He chuckled affectionately, watching Bethany intently as she used to opportunity to put some much wanted space between them.

"Look" She began steadily, tired of dancing around the truth. "Let us just be frank, shall we? No more sentences with barely hidden threats, not more words with double meanings. We'll just put our cards on the table, agreed?"

Aro smirked. "If that is what you wish"

Bethany nodded readily. "My Dad" She began hastily. "If I stay, you will let him go unharmed?"

"I give you my word"

"And no one would follow him? He wouldn't end up having a convenient _cliff accident_, or something?" She asked pointedly, knowing how underhanded the Volturi could be.

"You do have us at the root of a conspiracy, don't you? Aro chuckled "No, I promise you. We shall not seek to harm your father whilst you remain a faithful and loyal servant to the Volturi"

Bethany smiled drily. "So basically if I ever try to leave, the hunting ban is lifted? I suppose that would be the insurance you were talking about?"

"A perceptive little one, aren't you?" He observed lightly, royally leaning back against the window. "I have always greatly admired intelligence" He clapped his hands. "So, do we have a deal?"

Fidgeting, she frowned thoughtfully. "Dad will have to leave, won't he?"

"I'm afraid so. We wouldn't want any accidents, would we? Your newborn thirst will be hard to control" Aro informed her matter of factly, turning to head back towards the bedroom.

"I have a condition" She announced bravely, and Aro whirled back to face her.

"That doesn't surprise me" He noted indulgently, thoughtfully folding his arms. "What is it you want, sweetling?"

Bethany swallowed hard, wanting to get the wording right first time. "That Dad stays long enough to help me with the Ella issue, and that he doesn't find out about me until everything's sorted. Otherwise, he's gonna be _really_ difficult" She huffed sadly. She wasn't doing this for herself, but if her Dad caught wind of what she had promised Aro, he would literally go nuts, and the point of the deal was to _save_ his life, not end it abruptly.

"I see no issues with your request" Aro noted airily, gesturing lightly towards her bedroom. "So shall we, my dear?"

Bethany rolled her eyes. The constant illusion of having freedom to choose was beginning to grate. It wasn't like she actually had a choice now.

_Stupid Vampire has conned me into being a puppet! Life was now officially going to suck!_

_[-]_

_**AN: **.Thanks for the reviews my chickens. I know you all got my replies – I hope anyhoo. Let me know what you think! Ooo, and let me know what you think of my character pics on my profile, don't look if you dont want to ruin the image you have of the characters though x x x_


	8. Bipolar

**The Blood Line**

**Book 1: The Becoming**

Bethany's father frowned curiously. "You're sure Ella said that someone sent her?"

Bethany sighed heavily, nodding her head for the hundredth time in the past quarter of an hour. When Aro and her had returned to her bedroom, it hadn't taken long to get her father round to the subject of Ella. However _explaining_ everything that had gone on was a somewhat harder task for her. It didn't help that they had a three thousand year old vampire hovering watchfully over them. Bethany had subtly suggested to Aro that it might be easier for her and her dad to have some space, but he annoyingly brushed it off with a cheery dismissal, and once again took up his place in the love seat - to which Bethany had given a haughty eye roll. It was like trying to reason with a spoilt toddler.

Nodding briefly, Ethan once again began to pace the room, his soft features creased into a serious frown. It made no sense. Spirits didn't just _tell_ other spirits to stay behind. For one, they didn't have that kind of power. Then there was the second part of his daughter's story – the part that worried him most. Ethan stopped pacing, and looked to Bethany, his gaze becoming one of concern as he took in her innocent cross-legged position on the bed.

"And whoever it was, said that _you_ were going to need Ella's help?" Ethan questioned fiercely, running a desperate hand through his thinning chocolate locks.

"Yes, Dad! For the thousandth time, _yes!_" Bethany answered stressfully, shaking her head at her father in irritation. _I know repetition is the key to learning - but sheesh!_ _How many times will I have to go over this?_

Ethan threw his hands up in the air. "It makes no sense! Ella should not have been able to return from the other side – its impossible"

"Well obviously it _isn't_" Bethany noted with a strained smile. _"L_ook, never mind all that, can we just focus on getting her _back, _please?"

"Back?" Ethan repeated, puzzled. "Back from where?"

"I don't know" Bethany shrugged. "I asked her to leave, and I haven't heard from her since"

"You asked her to _leave_?" Her dad groaned anxiously. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Beth, this is very important, did you _ask_ or did you _tell_ Ella to leave?"

Bethany's eyes darted around thoughtfully. "Errr...I don't know, I was kinda wigged out."

"You ordered her, I believe" Aro helpfully piped up after a full five minutes of silence. "That is how it appeared, anyway"

As Bethany threw Aro a "stay the hell out of it" look, Ethan made an unintelligible sound.

"Bethany!"

"What?" She yelped, surprised by the sudden changed in volume.

"Ella could be _anywhere_, that's what!" Her father growled reprovingly. "And if you had _ever_ bothered to listen to me, or hone your power, you would _know _that you shouldn't use your gift when emotions aren't in check! Our will has power over lost souls, Bethany – the gift is not a toy for you to pick up and play with when you _choose_!" Ethan continued frustratedly, once again resuming his pacing. "We have a -"

"_Responsibility to them, and to ourselves_" She cut in flatly, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know all this crap"

"It is not _crap_, young lady!" Ethan growled, his voice void of patience. "Perhaps if you had bothered to learn, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"So this is _my_ fault!" She yelled hotly, jumping up from the bed. "Did it ever occur to you that if you weren't such a _Hitler_ at home, Me and Ells wouldn't have gone on holiday in the first place!"

Bethany's eyes were burning fiercely in their sockets, her normally serene oceans turning into a sea of turmoil. How _dare_ he try and lay this off on her, how _dare_ he try to make her feel bad after everything she had been through. As if the death of her friend wasn't enough, he wanted to punish her further with a good dose of guilt? How could he bare to cause her _more _pain?

"Did it ever occur to you, Bethany, that I wanted you to learn for your own protection?" Ethan bellowed, gesturing absently around him.

"_God! _You are _impossible_!" She growled furiously, stamping her foot. "This is _exactly_ what I'm on about! You never _listen!"_

"That's because I've heard it all before!"

"So you're not ignorant, you're just an asshole" Bethany noted darkly, stomping furiously towards him. "If Mom was here none of this would have happened!"

"I'm glad she isn't, you think she would have been proud of the mess you call a life?" He spat, and a pained look entered Ethan's eyes as he took in his daughter's hurt expression. You could see it, the moment the the words passed his lips, he wanted to take them all back - it was just a little too late.

"What?" Bethany whispered, a tiny frown creasing her warm features. She felt like she'd been hit in the chest. _How could he say something like that to me? _

Ethan shook his head dismissively. "Beth, I'm sor -"

"Get out" She breathed harshly.

"Darling, I'm sorry, I was angry, I shouldn't have said -"

"GET OUT!"

Aro - who had been watching with silent intrigue – took this opportune moment to intervene. Rising gracefully from his seat, he glided serenely to Bethany's side. A friendly smile teasing benevolently at his lips.

"Ethan" He began gently, "Perhaps it would be wise to give yourselves some space, hm? You are welcome to go and enjoy the gardens, if you wish?"

Ethan's gaze flickered briefly between Aro and Bethany, undeniably trying to find something to say – he found now words, only an inspiration of guilt, and reluctantly nodded his head. "I'll come back when I've figured out how to handle Ella"

Bethany couldn't even bring herself to watch him leave. Tears were threatening to burst from her eyes, and when she heard the gentle click of the door shutting, it took more than mere self control to keep the sobs from bursting from her chest.

Noticing her distress, Aro sighed sympathetically. "Sweetling, I -"

"Don't" She murmured darkly, signalling for silence. "Just...don't"

Bethany felt the steady trills of icy pinpricks up her spine, and she knew he was behind her. She flinched involuntarily as he laid a soft hand on each of her arms, and instinctively closed her eyes.

"You're father did not mean what he said" Aro murmured soothingly, smiling contently as he heard a gentle sigh pass her lips.

She thoughtfully bit her lip. "Yes he did"

"No. He didn't" Aro continued pointedly, carefully turning her around to face him. "You forget that I am in a position to know these things, bella mia. I know your father better than he knows himself"

She gazed up at him. "- Because of your freaky mind thing?"

"For want of a better description"Aro chuckled, amused.

Bethany smiled thinly, but the enthusiasm behind it quickly abandoned her. She dropped her gaze to her hands, and Aro's fingers disapprovingly wound their way tightly round her chin. Seeing the look in her eyes, he made to pull her into a comforting embrace.

"What are you doing?" She cried fearfully, shoving hard against his chest – her protest made little difference. Her face was shoved unceremoniously into his shirt and blazer, and she was forced to turn her head to the side as his arms closed firmly around her.

"Hush now, sweetling" He cooed softly, tenderly brushing his fingers through her golden locks. "All shall be well with the world again"

She reluctantly rested her head lightly against his chest, but she couldn't relax. Bethany's breath hitched hazardously off her tongue, and the need to cry became more and more appealing. However even in her obscurity, Bethany realised how strange it was, to have an ear pressed against a chest that held no life – silent. She stared blankly at her finger as it nervously tapped the material of Aro's jacket.

"Let me go" She asked quietly, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

Aro frowned. "Why, my dear?"

"- Because I don't want you to hold me like this"

He smiled slyly. "Would this, perhaps, be more appropriate?"

Bethany gasped loudly as she was expertly spun back against his chest, her heart threatening to leap from her own as Aro nuzzled his nose against her neck. He sighed with satisfaction, the scent of her blood causing his throat to burn greedily. The denial was a such small price to pay for the gift of such an exquisite aroma. Bethany's scent reminded him of the gardens outside, only richer, much sweeter – he could only guess at how lovely she would taste. He groaned inwardly, feeling the rush of blood under his lips as he brushed them lightly across her throat – separated by such a thin layer of flesh. The temptation was almost torturous.

"What, are you doing?" She breathed timidly, finding as much as she could of her voice. It was difficult to be brave with the threat of razor sharp teeth hovering so close to your jugular – impossible, in fact.

"I am distracting you from your woes, dear one" He answered playfully, snaking both arms firmly around her waist. "Is it working?"

"Not really" Bethany muttered shakily, and then a little firmer "Aro, please"

He tittered happily against her ear. "You must forgive me, my dear, but I find your scent utterly enthralling. It is quite difficult to part with"

"Do you need me to give you _instructions_?" She murmured pointedly, distress mixing awkwardly with her fear.

Chuckling once again, Aro released her, and her eyes narrowed hatefully as she spun on her heels to face him. Bethany glared openly now, the space between them granting her back her fool-hardy courage. Aro's smile only widened at the thought of her fire.

"Is something wrong, dear one? I did as you wished did I not?"

"Why is it" She began angrily. "That I have known you for a mere forty-eight hours, and yet in that time, you have made it your _mission_ to terrify and upset me as much as possible? Is there no one else you can go and torment if you are that _bored?_"

Aro frowned, unhappy with the connection her mind had made. "My aim is not to torment you, my dear. Everything that has been done, has been done so within abidance to out laws. I admit that from time to time my ego speaks for itself, but surely we all are a little guilty of that, Bethany?"

"I just" She began frustratedly, confusion melting heavily into her words. "Don't _understand_ you. Why do you feel the need to stay with me? Why not have one of your so-called-_guard_ do it? Why give me this room? Why do you _watch _me while I'm sleeping? Aro you're around me _all_ the time, and you act like we've known each other for _years_, not days. One minute you treat me like we're old friends, and then you try to terrify me to the point that I might actually have a heart attack, and it's all just really, really, _weird_" She finished breathlessly. Her arms hung uselessly at her sides, and she waited for a revelation.

"I find you amusing" Was Aro's calmly put answer. He seemed utterly unfazed by her tiny little outburst, so much so, that it actually irritated her immensely, and Bethany had a sneaky suspicion that it had in fact been his aim to do so.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I'm not a _toy, _Aro!"

"But you do act in such similar ways" He sighed wistfully, his eyes twinkling playfully behind a light curtain of fog. "I push buttons and you beguile me, is that not what a toy does?"

Bethany blinked furiously, unable to find the words that would justify her anger. She decided then and there that she wouldn't listen to any more of his baiting. She growled, Her gaze met the door as she stormed determinedly forward; only to three seconds later, have her wrist held in Aro's vice like grip.

"Let go!" She yelled, painfully trying to twist out of his hold. It did little good, and Aro only moved closer – much to her despair. She shoved hard against his chest. _Why won't he ever just leave me alone?_

"You will not leave this room unless I give you permission" He warned, capturing her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "No matter your position of favour, you are still a guest in my house, Bethany"

"Go to hell!"

She cried out as Aro's hold on her jaw tightened as punishment, and the bone creaked in protest. The pain was debilitating, and she shut her eyes fearfully as his face came precariously close to her own.

"Bite your tongue, bella mia" Aro purred threateningly, smiling serenely as he lightly brushed his lips across her cheek. "Or I will do it for you"

Unable to move, Bethany shuddered. Cringing away as his fingers suddenly danced feather-light caresses over her jaw and shoulders. The unwanted touch inspired some brief courage and she opened her eyes, narrowing them hatefully as she unsteadily focused on his crimson orbs.

Sometimes it was easy to forget what he was, her anger would take over and she would unwittingly play with fire, but as Bethany stared into Aro's deep wells of scarlet, she was reminded of the manipulative monster that laid within. The monster that had murdered it's way through several lifetimes. The realisation embraced her, and once again she was terrified.

_**AN:** Read and review my pretties! _

_This is just a little of Bethany/Aro fluff to get the relationship building before I once again get on with the story. Sorry it's taken so long for the update, but there will be a quicker chapter up next as a sorry. This one caused me trouble, I rewrote it far to many times lol, this thought in mind, please review, at lease then I can correct mistakes lol. Love all who reviewed before, you got my messages I hope xxxxxxxxxxx_


	9. The King's Maze

**The Bloodline**

**Book 1: The Becoming**

Ella gazed around, her eyes searching frantically for something to tell her where she was – she found nothing. No light. No Bethany. Hell, even no Aro. There was nothing even holding her steady, she felt as if she could float off at any minute, lost forever in an ocean of darkness. Bethany had told Ella to leave, and she had – but it was through no will of her own – something had pulled her from that room, and just in time to. Ella couldn't believe what she had done, the things she had said, the damage she'd caused...she felt awful about it – but it had been like she had no control over her own actions. The pain of everything that had happened to her seemed to spill out in torrents, with the most destructive affect. No wonder Bethany hadn't wanted her around. But Ella needed to get back now, back to Bethany - except she didn't know how. It was like this dark ether had swallowed her whole. All she could do was hope that her friend had a way to find her, before she was gone forever.

[-]

Ethan found his way to the Volturi's gardens with ease, his footsteps echoing through each stone passageway with a confidence that suggested familiarity. Ethan, of course, had never stepped foot in the castle before, he just had an overtly keen sense of direction. The midday sun shone high in the sky as he stepped out onto the cobbled courtyard; and he soon found himself in amongst the rose bushes, their gentle fragrance doing nothing to lighten his mood. Ethan's features slowly creased into a worrying frown as guilt began to scratch at the core of his synapse. He hadn't meant to upset Bethany, he knew he could be difficult, and in truth he _did_ expect a lot from her, but all he wanted was to see that she could take care of herself, and that she was happy. Why couldn't she ever _see_ that? All she had done, her whole life, was get herself into irksome situations; trouble at school, stealing, boyfriends that were far too old for her, things were just beginning to calm down, and she had to go and get herself held hostage by a bunch of aristocratic blood suckers. Ethan was at his wits end with her. Then there was Ella, the girl that had done so much for his daughter, and had kept Bethany on the straight and narrow for the past two years. He had liked her, and now she was gone, another young, innocent life snuffed out at the hands of a vampire. Ethan growled inwardly, and his features twisted into a thing of hate. How he loathed them all, every last one of them. They defied the natural order. He sank defeatedly onto a low wall, sad thoughts of his long deceased wife returning to haunt him once again. If Luca had only...no...that had not been the answer, Elena's life could not have been saved by damning her soul, it had been a choice chosen by a mind drowning in grief. Elena had been sick, other people got sick, and sometimes they died – it was a sad fact of life, but there it was.

Groaning, Ethan rubbed his eyes, more out of habit than actual tiredness, and awkwardly caught sight of a recently disturbed patch earth. He shakily got up and went to inspect, finding that he had been correct in his assumption - a newly dug hole that had been filled back in. Ethan bent low to the grass, pressing his palm flat against the mud as he closed his yes. He sighed regretfully.

"_Ella"_

_[-]_

Bethany sat by her wall size bedroom window, eagerly tucking into her perfectly made fruit salad as she gazed down on the city's winding streets. Before, after he had successfully terrified her, Aro had cheerily offered to go and find her some brunch, which he had promptly returned to Bethany – much to her disappointment. Bethany had kind of been hoping for at least half an hour alone to recover from her rather strange, yet nightmarish ordeal with him – alas – fate obviously did not favour her. Even now as she bit happily into a juicy strawberry, she could see Aro watching her – he was the permanent shadow at the corner of her eye, and it was really beginning to bug her. Bethany frowned deeply, stuffing the rest of the fruit into her mouth as she tried to imagine herself far away from the egocentric vampire. Annoyingly his ever present laughter broke though her thought process, and she resentfully gave him her attention.

"What?"

"Do you always gaze upon your food with such discontent, piccola?" Aro smiled amusedly, shifting contently in his quilted seat. Everything seemed to come so easily to him, even self positioning.

"It's not the _food_ I have a problem with, Aro" She answered pointedly, turning her gaze back toward the window.

The ancient vampire chuckled. "Come now, little one – I have apologised for before, have I not? Show me some mercy"

Bethany didn't answer. She knew he was mocking her, hoping to goad her into a small entertaining outburst – like some trained circus monkey – but she wasn't having any of it, not any more. Her mouth was staying closed. Aro would just have to amuse himself for a change – _mores the pity._

Aro tilted his head, observing her unsociable form like you would a very complex puzzle. It was difficult to see from what angle he should come at her. Bethany was an incredibly difficult creature to handle – a trait he loved despite his constant demand for respect – and he had been _so_ terribly bored of late, Bethany was the long awaited distraction he had so desperately needed. So...what could be done with her? There was one thing that generally appealed to the fairer sex, something that he suspected time had not changed. He smiled, loudly clicking his fingers as he jumped enthusiastically to his feet.

"Come, my dear" He beckoned eagerly, offering her his hand. "We to will take a walk down to the gardens. After all, it has been a few days since you've been outside, has it not?"

Bethany eyed his gesture indifferently. "Why?" She asked, fixing him with a suspicious glare.

"Do I need a reason?" Aro frowned.

"Yes"

"As you wish" He chuckled. "There is something you might enjoy, piccola...if you allow yourself to, that is" He added slyly, holding out his hand more prominently.

Bethany's blue orbs swam brightly with puzzlement; and eventually, curiosity pulled her slender fingers into his. Beaming happily, Aro wasted no time in bringing her to her feet, guiding her hand into the nook of his arm as he pulled her energetically from the room.

"What is it?" She asked, jogging unhappily at his heels. "More art?"

Aro smiled. "Not exactly" He hummed mysteriously. "I have piqued your curiosity then?"

"No" She snapped quickly, trying to appear uninterested. "I would have done anything to get out of that room"

"Of course" He tittered indulgently.

Bethany glowered.

Their speed did not relent as they gradually descended through the castle, and Bethany was quite breathless by the time they reached the ancient archway that served as the mouth to a belly of breathtaking blossom – but that wasn't what caught the young girl's eye. Out in the centre of the perfectly preserved lawn, was the doorway to what was most definitely an ornately spun maze, and a smile crept across her face despite herself. She turned to Aro, and instantly became distracted, her lips parting in awe of his appearance. He was in a word – God-like – his beautiful skin sparkled teasingly in the rays of the bountiful afternoon sun, almost like he was encrusted with thousands of minute diamonds. Bethany hated to admit it, but she gawked.

"Has something caught your eye, dear one?" Aro murmured silkily, his smile sending delicate prisms dancing across her own skin.

"What?" She breathed self-consciously.

"The _maze_, piccola"

"Oh!" Bethany gasped, forcing her attention back to the labyrinth of foliage. "Yes, the maze. Great. Lets do that, then"

Smiling widely, Aro lead her across the lawn, each step simply oozing with victorious pride – manipulation was an art form after all, and he the creator of each master piece, should show pride in his work. His scene in the spotlight _had_ had the desired affect on young Bethany, after all. Aro had seen it in the widening of her iris', heard it in the stammering beat of her heart. Like a child with a shiny object, Bethany had – for a moment – been bewitched, and sometimes a moment was all it took to plant the first seed of want. _What was it they said? Diamonds are a girl's best friend?_

Once inside the maze, Bethany unhooked herself from Aro's arm, glancing cautiously down the first ominous pathway. She gulped loudly. Gazing up warily at the towering hedges, she realised how dark it was amongst the sculptured greenery – it certainly was no Disneyland maze, that was for sure.

"I gather you know your way round this?" She asked quietly, careful to hide the worry that was currently sitting heavily across her chest.

"Like the back of my hand, piccola"

Bethany nodded. "Just checking"

"Would you like me to take you round?" Aro offered, the teasing lilt of his tone barely hidden beneath a façade of concern.

"No, thank you" She quipped stubbornly. "I'm sure I can manage, just no funny stuff"

Aro smirked. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, my pet"

Bethany rolled her eyes, bravely taking her first steps down the first menacing passage of greenery. Aro followed along beside her, making no indication of right or wrong as she was forced; again and again, to choose between the fateful right and left. It was only as she came to her seventh dead end that she began to ponder admitting defeat.

"Oh this is _useless_!" She growled furiously, spinning to face her would-be-guide. "Why do you even _have_ this stupid thing!"

"It was a gift for someone" Aro smiled, amused. He slyly snaked his arm around her waist, and pressed his lips imminently against her ear. "Surely you are not giving up already, cara mia?"

"No" She snapped stubbornly, jerking her head away. "I'm just finding it extremely irritating, that's all"

"Patience is not really one of your virtues" Aro agreed, reluctantly releasing his hold. "But it is a quality we share, none the less"

"Oh goody" She grumbled, making her way grudgingly back down the pathway. "I guess we should have taken a left, huh?"

"Perhaps" Aro sighed cryptically. "Or perhaps you should have taken a left three turns back"

"You are kidding, right?" She groaned, once again coming to a stand still. "Why didn't you say? I don't even know _how_ to get back there!"

"You refused my assistance" He pointed out lightly.

"But you could have given me a fricken' _hint_" She argued, glaring darkly.

Aro's smile widened. "But this is so much more amusing, dear one. Besides, you mustn't give up now, not when you're so close"

"_Mustn't I_" She grumbled dejectedly, once again grudgingly turning back down the passageway. _Stupid unhelpful vampire. _

They made their way steadily through the divided over growth, Bethany grumbling at every corner, and Aro chuckling infuriatingly at each of her mumbled complaints. Bethany was once again about to hail defeat, when she suddenly caught sight of a slither of sunlight peeking through a parting in the hedge. Grinning, she broke into a jog, forcing herself through the slight opening in the hope of finding freedom. What she found instead was nothing of the like, but perhaps almost as breathtaking. She stood in a small private garden; barely any bigger than her room back at home; but so very beautiful. The hedges on all four sides were encrusted with blood-red roses that twirled across a wooden archway hung over an ankle deep fountain. The rich lawn was sprinkled with petite statues of dancing cherubs, and a long stone seat presided over the tiny piece of heaven. Bethany was dazzled.

"_Il Giardino degli Angeli" _Aro murmured smoothly, appearing silently at her side. "Divine, is it not?"

Bethany nodded. "You said that this maze was a gift. Who for?" She wondered, bending low to examine a tiny Angel with a harp.

"My Sister"

"Your _Sister_?" Bethany echoed, looking up at him with a slight frown. "But...you never mentioned her before"

"Is there a reason why I should have?" Aro questioned, his tone though indulgent held a hint of something else that Bethany couldn't quite put her finger on – a silent warning, perhaps?

"No" She reasoned. "But you've spoken about your brothers. I guess it just surprised me, is all"

Aro sighed, his tone softening. "Forgive me, dear one, I can be a little defensive when it comes to my private life. I'm sure you of all people can understand that?" He smiled, watching Bethany as she strolled lightly towards the fountain.

"Yeah" She scoffed darkly. "So why is it you're allowed the privilege of withholding information, and I'm not?"

"I am simply more skilled at acquiring it" He smiled smugly, gently fingering a nearby rose.

Bethany rolled her eyes, allowing her gaze to drift back down to the fountain as she tentatively slide her foot from her sandal. The tip of her toe sent ripples scattering across the smooth waters, shattering its serenity - she grinned.

"So...you're going to tell me nothing?" She asked, hoping to appear indifferent as she stepped into the cooling waters. "That's not exactly fair, is it?"

"Fair is a rather misplaced notion in this life, I find. It all comes down to who holds the most power" Aro breathed thoughtfully, his voice a soft sighing as he gently glided towards her. "Between you and I, in whose favour do you suppose power would flow?"

His face was teasing - playful. Two of Aro's traits Bethany had learnt to be wary of, and she pointedly narrowed her eyes.

"I gather from your arrogant tone that you think its you?" She noted pointedly, a barely concealed scoff sneaking out from under the last syllable.

Aro raised a dubious brow. "You think that is not the case?"

"I think that it isn't that clean cut" She nodded argumentatively. "You may hold all the cards in this situation, Aro, but I still have something you want"

"Yes" He smiled. "But you can hardly use your gift as a bargaining chip, when it is your father that is at stake"

Bethany frowned thoughtfully. "And if Dad was removed from the equation?"

He chuckled, amused. "Why, then it would be your _life_, my dear, that was the prize. You have no grasp on power, piccola – accept it"

"But would you really throw away my life so easily?" She countered, dragging her feet lightly threw the water. "I doubt it"

A beguiled smile crept unwittingly across Aro's face as he observed her delicate ankles glide slowly through the water. Droplets of water teased her calves, and for a moment he was lost.

"So sure of yourself, cara mia" He whispered, still watching her intently as he casually circled the fountain. "What makes you think that I hold you in such high regard?"

She frowned worriedly as he observed her, his scarlet orbs boring deep into her own sapphires as a heavy frown creased her features. Bethany was certain that he wouldn't kill her. Why – she could not say - it was just a feeling. One that would charge Bethany her life should she ever be wrong.

Gnawing hazardously at her lip, she pushed herself to question his statement. Unfortunately a familiar voice cut across her words before they could be properly heard, and Aro stopped his pacing.

"Bethany? Bethany is that you?"

She frowned, gazing perplexedly at the suddenly talking bush. "Dad? Where are you?"

"I'm on the other side of the hedge"

Knocking her hand to her forehead, Bethany fought not to roll her eyes. _Well, duh, Father! _Sighing, she turned to Aro."Where is he?"

"I believe he's in the rose garden" He murmured, tilting his head thoughtfully at the greenery. "Is that right, Ethan?"

"I would think so" Her father called, pressing his face against the foliage. "But I can't see you, where are _you_"

"On the other side of the hedge!" Bethany echoed teasingly.

Ethan narrowed his eyes, pointless as it may have been, and ran his fingers frustratedly through his thinning locks. "Beth, don't start" He warned.

Bethany opened her mouth angrily to retort, but Aro cut across her.

"Before the pair of you return to battle, perhaps it would be more prudent to seek the other out?" He suggested smoothly, offering Bethany his hand. "Otherwise, I fear for your vocal cords"

Glaring, Bethany grudgingly accepted his gesture, and his cold spider-like fingers enclosed firmly around her own.

"I'll wait for you here!" Ethan called suddenly. "I figured out a way to get Ella back"

Bethany's gaze instantly snapped to attention. "You have? What?"

"I'll explain properly when you get here"

Aro tugged her hand gently. "Very well, Ethan. We shan't be long"

Bethany allowed Aro to pull her back through the parting in the greenery – reluctant as it may have been - and back into the darkness of the maze. The lack of sunlight sent a startled shiver up her spine, and she looked down at their intertwined fingers – it was like putting your hand in an ice-block.

"You can let go now" She said quietly, gently trying to prise her hand from his grasp – it was a wasted effort. "Aro -"

" - Forgive me, my dear, but I am afraid that this will be quicker"

She frowned worriedly. "What will?"

But her words were lost to the wind as she felt the ground disappear beneath her feet. The darkness swam past her in a blur of nothingness, and icicles snaked themselves around her petite form as she was pressed against something arctic. The air knocked from her lungs; her voice was lost, and the world stood still for her undignified passing, until – at last – sunlight.

_R&R!_

_Ahh, thank you my loverlys! I know you all got my messages. I really hope you like this chapter, there's a little bit more story, but alas more fluff – it did seem to go down well, so I thought – why not, eh? Let me know what you think, as I sadly I crave encouragement lol. Ooo, and those sneaky chickens who added this to their alert listing but didn't review – would love to hear from ya, aha. No pressure! Peace x x x x x x x x x x_


	10. Call Me Hades

**The Bloodline**

**Book One: The Becoming**

The wind whistled harshly past her ears, her stomach threatened to erupt from her throat – Bethany's world was distorted – and then finally, everything came to a violent standstill. She groaned loudly, pressing her face into the only object that hadn't moved during her unexpected journey. It reminded her of pressing a chilled glass against her skin, and unfortunately that could only mean one thing – the unmovable object was Aro.

"Something wrong, little one?" He chuckled lightly, noting Bethany's grip tighten as he made to place her onto her feet.

"Don't. Move." She warned through gritted teeth. Unhelpfully, the world still refused to steady itself, and the fruit parfait she'd had for breakfast was really pushing for a comeback gig.

"What have you done to her?" Demanded a voice that Bethany knew only too well.

Ethan looked on worriedly as Aro cradled his daughter lightly in his arms. Noting Bethany's blanching features, he frowned in agitation. At the corner of his eye he noted Aro's long pale fingers brush boldly under the hem of her dress; it was innocent enough, done to secure his hold – but Ethan didn't care.

"Put her down!" He ordered furiously. "Now"

"I am trying, Ethan, but the young lady doesn't appear to want to let go" Aro answered calmly, silently delighted by the man's obvious distress. "I assure you, I mean her no harm"

"So I've noticed" Ethan spat with disgust.

He'd seen the way that Aro often looked at his daughter, and it wasn't a look any father would want to encourage, especially from a murderous vampire that would have no qualms with tearing her throat out once he was bored of her.

Aro raised a surprised brow, a sly smirk teasing at his mouth as he caught the middle-aged man's meaning. _Father's can be so protective of their Daughters. _Laughing almost silently, Aro pressed his lips to Bethany's ear in the hope of baiting Ethan further – he did so love to tease.

"Piccola, you should try to stand now – your father is getting upset" He murmured gently, his cool breath tickling her ear lobe.

Aro carefully placed a nauseous Bethany onto her feet, ignoring a glaring Ethan as he caught her arm before she could fall. Her stance was shaky, and before another word could be said, Ethan eagerly pulled her into his embrace.

"What has made her go like _this_!" He demanded again, brushing his hand softly across her cheek. Her complection was green, at best.

"It was quicker for me to run. We were in the centre of the maze, Ethan and would still be there now had I not intervened" Aro smiled, amused. "Although, perhaps in hindsight, a little warning would have been more considerate"

Bethany groaned loudly, and finally added some input. "Ya think?" She growled, irately pulling away from her father. She brushed off his bungling attempts to help her, and awkwardly sat herself on a nearby wall. "Never. Ever. Do that again. Got it?" She warned Aro in a deadly whisper. "Or next time, I will personally make sure that any vomit goes all over your stupid tailored suit"

Frustratingly, Aro merely laughed. "You should have closed your eyes, dear one. It would not have been half as bad"

"I doubt that" Bethany replied in a tone that suggested violence should he wish to continue the subject. She turned uneasily to Ethan. "What were you saying about Ella before, Dad?"

"Yes" He answered bluntly, giving Aro a last look of disgust before turning to his daughter. "There is a way of calling her back to us, and it will work, it's just that..." Ethan left his sentence hanging, not eager to go on when he knew what his daughter's reaction would be.

"Yeeesss?" Bethany urged, her blue orbs widening expectedly. "What is it, Dad?"

"We're going to need her body"

"What!" Bethany gasped, jumping to her feet. "You are _not_ digging her up. How could you even think that!"

Ethan sighed. "There's no other way, Beth. In order to call her back to us, we need something of hers that she had a strong bond with, and her body seems to be the best option"

"No, No, No! It's a disgusting option. You don't go digging up peoples remains, Dad. Period. Where's the respect?"

"So instead you would prefer Ella to wander in agony?" Ethan snapped, briefly burying his face in his hands. "Beth, I'm sorry, but there's no other way" He turned to Aro. "Do you think one of your guard could assist?"

"I am sure Alec would be more than willing" Aro smiled pleasantly. "He has the strangest obsession with death. I shall call for him"

"Wait!" Bethany pleaded, grabbing Aro's arm as he made to pull out his cell phone. "There might be another way"

Ethan huffed angrily. "Bethany, I told you there is no time, you need to accept that sometimes -"

"Her bag!" Bethany cut across desperately. "Her _lucky_ bag, Dad. It's up in my room, there's nothing else she could have had more of a connection with"

"That battered looking thing?" He frowned questioningly.

"Yeah, she took it everywhere with her. I mean, you could at least _try_ right? It is the slightly saner option" She pushed hopefully, gazing at her father with wide puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Ethan's lips formed a single thin line, and he tried in vain to ignore her pleas. He was always a sucker for the puppy dog look.

"Oh, alright!" Ethan growled, caving in defeat. "But if this goes wrong, on your own head be it"

"Thanks, Dad" She smiled, throwing her arms around his waist. "It's appreciated"

Ethan nodded, briefly brushing his fingers through her sun kissed locks before turning to Aro.

"We should go now. The sooner it's done, the easier it will be" He informed the vampire matter of factly.

"Of course!" Aro beamed excitedly. "Will you be needing anything?"

Ethan nodded. "Five candles, and some chalk if you can"

"Any particular colour?" Aro questioned lightly, and they hastily began their assent back up to Bethany's chambers. To his surprise, Ethan actually chuckled.

"You have been reading far too many books, vampire" He smiled despite himself. "It isn't the colour, but the light that is important. Novelists and film makers have made the art of ceremonies into a decorative circus. Symbols and candles are simply focus points, Aro. Colours, talismans, gowns, all of that, they are nothing more than show pieces, something to entertain the watching audience whilst the real necessities do their job. You're a vampire, surely you can relate to hearing the bothersome stereotypes?"

"I am afraid not, dear Ethan, as it is in fact _I_ who is guilty of circulating many of the traits associated with my kind" He laughed, fingering lightly at his gold pendent. "It helps protect the truth of our existence. We are nothing like what is expected, therefore we cannot be – you understand?"

"Yes" Ethan nodded. "A clever ploy"

"_I_ thought so" Beamed Aro.

Bethany rolled her eyes. _Narcissist_.

[-]

Back in her bedroom, Bethany watched on curiously as Ethan drew a large white pentagram over the ancient stone floor. She'd never seen this done before, but then again they'd never had to call a spirit _back_ before. This was new to all of them, luckily Ethan still knew what had to be done.

Connecting the last point of the star, Ethan straightened up with a quiet groan. He was getting far to old for all this. He needed a vacation. Catching sight of a frowning Aro, he fought back a victorious grin.

"Don't worry, Aro, the chalk will rub off with some elbow grease" He smiled smugly, grabbing the pile of candles up from the bed.

Aro blinked perplexedly. "Hm? No, no, its just all so very curious, Ethan. A marvel really – we should have done this down in the hall for the others to see"

"This isn't a show, Aro!" Bethany snapped, storming angrily towards him. "We're saving Ella from her own personal hell. She's not some sideshow _freak_"

"I understand that, Bethany" Aro answered calmly. "But you can't expect my dear ones and I not to be at least a little bit curious, can you?" He added gently, gazing calmly down at her.

Bethany glared, but she didn't push the subject. She didn't want to get into yet another life long debate about right and wrong. Ethan simply ignored Aro's remark, deciding to remain in deep concentration as he laid each candle upon one of the five points of the star. He believed it would be wise to remain above it all – there wasn't the time for arguments – at least for now.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom flew open, and all three heads whipped round to observe the new unexpected visitor. Bethany faltered despite herself, her gaze meeting that of the snowy-haired tyrant that was Aro's brother, and she unwittingly stepped behind his darker companion.

"Caius!" Aro beamed. "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here, brother?"

"I was interested to see what was going on" He answered in a steely whisper. "Felix informed me that you were trying to conduct some kind of _séance._ Naturally I had to come and see if his words were true"

"But of course, naturally!" Agreed Aro with a vibrant smile. "We are indeed attempting to bring back Ella's soul so that she may part for the next plane"

"Er..._we?_" Questioned Bethany.

"Well, you" He waved indifferently, but it did nothing to curb his enthusiasm. "However that is by the by. This so very _interesting_, isn't brother?"

"I suppose" Caius murmured flatly, his cold gaze slowly running over the impossible scene before him. They settled eventually upon the small golden-haired girl at Aro's side, and his lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "It will be difficult to watch your friend leave for a second time, will it not?"

Bethany said nothing, her wide sapphire orbs conveying the fear she stubbornly refused to show. Caius terrified her, far more than Aro did. She could not tell why. Perhaps it was his eyes, so cold and unforgiving, or the fact that he always seemed to revel in other's pain. Either way, she knew he would have absolutely no qualms with ripping her throat out should he get the chance. In fact Bethany would hazard a guess that he would rather enjoy it. It was Aro that kept her safe from him; and from the rest of the household for that matter – no one wanted to earn his disapproval – they respected him far too much for that...or feared him – she didn't know which was better.

"We're ready" Ethan announced quickly, noting his daughters discomfort. He zoomed protectively to her side.

"Excellent" Aro clapped. "Where would you like us to stand?"

"On the other side of the door" Bethany smiled drily, unbothered by the ancient vampire's suddenly disappointed expression. "No, Aro" She continued pointedly, "We need space, and we can't have that with you here. I'm sure Dad will show you after wards if you're so _desperate_ to see"

"If I must" Ethan mumbled, turning to retrieve Ella's fateful rucksack from the bathroom.

Aro sighed heavily. "As you wish" He breathed sadly. "We shall await you in the corridor. Come, Caius"

The two brother's glided silently from the room, Caius managing to throw Bethany a threatening glare before disappearing entirely behind the door. He was infuriated by the girl's nerve. How dare she presume to order them! If it had not been for Aro's interest in her Caius would have destroyed her pathetic life form then and there. As it was, his brother continued to hold the most unhelpful infatuation with the girl, an infatuation that Caius found increasingly worrying. He'd never seen Aro act this way with a human before - so tolerant and forgiving – it worried the snowy-haired dictator to no end. Aro had taken interest in human girls before, but it had only ever been a matter of charming them into his bed. They had always been quickly disposed of, and he had never allowed them to speak out of turn. Caius had at first presumed that his brother's interest in Bethany was much of the same thing – especially when he had given her the _bridal suite_, as they had come to jokingly call it – but alas Aro had even made plans of _keeping_ her, the call of her gift was apparently to strong for him to ignore, and yet she was able to refuse _him_. This fact privately surprised Caius, Aro was hardly ever refused, especially by a _human_, it made him dubious that his brother had even _tried _ to worm his way into the girl's affections. He would have to ask him on the matter.

"Brother?" Caius called softly, turning away from a window that over looked the priori.

"Yes, dear one?" Aro murmured, refusing to remove his unrelenting gaze from the bedroom door. No one from inside had spoke as of yet, but that didn't mean they wouldn't soon – distractions would not do. "Is this important, Caius?"

"I would like to share my thoughts on a matter. Would you mind?" Caius raised his hand out in front of him, and Aro grudgingly took it, reluctant to miss a moment.

A slight frown slowly began to form on Aro's ever perfect features, until he was eventually able to mask his irritation behind a serene smile.

"I do not see how that is any of your business, brother" Aro answered politely, allowing his hand to fall leisurely back to his side.

Caius scoffed loudly. " When have you _ever_ respected anyone's privacy? You know well how your desire for knowledge drives out all restraint, brother, will you not sympathise and allow me even a glimpse into your undoubtedly complicated world?" He purred teasingly, resting back regally against the wall. "I promise" He smirked. "I will not hazard you with too much judgement"

"How comforting" Aro remarked flatly, ignoring the ever prominent sneer that lit his fair-haired companion's features. "Although I very much doubt that you will be able to keep to that"

Caius chuckled. "So the girl _has_ refused you then"

"_No one_ has refused me" Aro muttered abruptly, forced to give his brother his full attention. "I want to wait for everything to die down before I make my intentions clear to her"

"After everything, I doubt that her feelings for you will be fond, brother. In fact, I rather see the beginnings of a Greek tragedy should you choose to proceed further"

"Hardly" Aro huffed indifferently. "Bethany is young, impressionable – she will be easy to sway with the right words"

Caius' smirk grew bolder. "I would imagine that Hades came to the same assumption in his quest for Persephone. Let us hope that your ends are as...ah..._fruitful, _as his"

"Thank you, brother" Aro murmured, his tone as dry as his smile, and then a little louder. "I suppose it was Marcus that enlightened you about my interest in our young guest?"

"What on earth makes you think that?" Caius tittered lightly, brushing away some imaginary fluff from his jacket.

"Because _I_ did not tell you"

Caius laughed. "Aro, you are so very easy to read when you want something. I have lived beside you for nearing two millennia, now. I have come to recognise the signs" He smirked, turning to head back down the colour drenched corridor. "Keep me informed, won't you? I always was a fan of the tragedies"

_R&R!_

_You liking? You not liking? This chapter worries me, I'm not sure whether or not it flows properly...Thanks for my reviews :) Hope you all got my messages. Go on...click that lil button down there...questions and comments appreciated. X x x x X_


	11. To Spectate A Specter

**The Bloodline**

**Book One: The Becoming**

As Bethany held her father's hand tightly in her own, her gaze wondered sadly over the five dancing candle flames upon the five-point star. This was it, time to properly say goodbye to Ella. Pain shot through her chest at the thought, and she was forced to take a deep breath to steady herself. _Ella needs us to do this for her_, she reminded herself forcibly, squeezing Ethan's hand for support. Bethany knew if they didn't send Ella on to the next plaine soon, her soul would suffer the consequences of their actions. She knew it was the right thing to do. Though she knew, the reality of it still cut her like a knife.

"This isn't fair," She whispered brokenly. "Why does it have to be like this?"

"It's the way of the world I'm afraid, darling. Sometimes life isn't fair" Ethan murmured gently, carefully placing Ella's famed rucksack down in the centre of the candles. "Come on, the sooner we get this done, the better"

"Okay" Bethany sniffed quietly. "What do we do?"

"One of us needs to stand in the circle and will Ella back to them with their consciousness"

She raised a dubious brow. "_That's it?_ That's all it takes?"

"That's all Ella needs" He reminded her matter-of-factly. "The light will guide her"

"But...it just seems so anti-climatic"

"This isn't a movie, Bethany" Ethan corrected reprovingly, making to step into the circle of light, but Bethany stopped him.

"I want to do it" She told him quietly, moving into the centre of the pentagram. "And I know this isn't a Movie, Dad. It just feels that Ella deserves more, you know?"

Ethan smiled thinly. "I know, darling... Now, are you sure you can do this?" He added pointedly, slowly stepping back from the circle. They would get one shot at this. If Bethany messed it up, it's likely that Ella would wander in agony until her time ran out. They couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sure" She nodded. "Just need to concentrate, right?"

"Yes, block out all other distractions. Think only of Ella..."

Bethany nodded again, slower this time. "All other distractions," She repeated. "Got it"

Reaching down, Bethany carefully picked up Ella's rucksack, and hugged it tight against her torso. She closed her eyes, allowing her head to fill with nothing but fond memories of her friend as her breath trickled evenly past her lips. To be honest, thinking of all the good times she'd had with Ella wasn't really helping her with the letting go process; but this needed to be done, and it had to Bethany that did it. She had to be the one to say goodbye to Ella, her friend deserved at least that much.

"How long will this take?" Bethany murmured distantly, forcing her mind not to stray from her friend.

Ethan sighed. "Not long,"

"Bee?"

Bethany opened her eyes. In front of her was a very frightened looking Ella, her green eyes growing very brightly against her pale skin. She smiled.

"Hey Ells" Bethany murmured gently. "How you doing?"

"I've been better" The red-head laughed lightly. She turned to Ethan. "Hey, Mr Peters"

"Hello Ella" He smiled kindly, softly clasping his hands. "Do you understand why Bethany brought you here?"

"I was lost" She whispered hauntingly. "I couldn't find my way back"

A small sob broke through Bethany's lips. "Oh Ells! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to send you away"

"It's okay, Bee, I understand... I went a little Amityville, didn't I?" She tittered bashfully.

"Ha, just a little," Bethany laughed. "You even freaked Aro out"

Ella giggled. "See, always a silver lining"

The girls were happy to back together, anyone could see that, but the goodbyes couldn't be prolonged – no matter how much it was going to hurt - a second gone, was a second lost, and time was of the essence. Ethan cleared his throat.

"Ella," He cut in softly. "You understand that you can't stay here, that you need to move on?"

The petite girl frowned. "But what about Bethany? That woman told me I had to look after her, that she would need my help"

"I know, but you have helped by telling us. Now you need to help yourself. You can't stay here, Ella"

"He's right, Ells," Bethany nodded brokenly. "I wish you could, but you just can't"

Ella's frown deepened. "But what about you? I can't just leave you here, not with _them_" She said pointedly, her fingers unconsciously brushing the violent bite mark upon her neck.

"I'll be fine" Bethany lied quietly. "Besides, Dad's here"

"I would never let anything happen to her, Ella" Ethan reassured her. "Not ever"

Slowly, Ella nodded, and she began to contemplate the idea of eternal peace. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Do you think Grandma will be there?" She asked hesitantly, looking feverishly between the two supposed ghost whisperers.

"I have not doubt." Ethan smiled kindly.

Ella beamed, and at that instant her attention was suddenly captured by an unseen entity.. "There it is" She whispered in awe, her gaze suddenly wheeling toward the window. "It seems brighter than before... the light...can you see it, Bee?"

"No" She breathed, tears streaming seamlessly down her cheeks. "That's just for you"

Ella turned to her friend, her features as bright as they had been the day they entered Volterra. Bethany noticed that the bite marks had disappeared, her skin was flawless.

Hesitantly, Ella raised her hands to her friend's cheeks, ghosting them lovingly over her features in pretence of touch.

"I'll see you again, won't I?" Ella asked, allowing her arms to fall back to her sides. "Just make sure it's not any time soon" She added with a sad giggle.

"One day" Bethany answered evasively. After all, forever as a vampire didn't always work out – look at Luca's fate.

Ella grinned. "Then... see you later, Bee," She smiled with preference. See you later, was nowhere near as difficult as goodbye, after all. "See you later, Mr Peters"

"See you later, Ella" He smiled thinly. "Oh, and Ella?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"What did this woman look like? The one that told you Beth would need your help?"

"Erm..." She frowned thoughtfully. "She was very beautiful, at least to me anyway. She had hair like Bee's"

Ethan nodded heavily, determined to keep his face a serene mask. "Thank you."

"Why, anyway?"

"I thought I might have known her, but I don't" He sighed distractedly. "Go on now" He added gently, a forced smile lighting his features. "Take care"

Ella nodded. "Thanks, Mr Peters. Bye, Bee" She called distantly over her shoulder, and slowly she faded, until finally Bethany could see nothing of her one time best friend accept the old rucksack still hanging in her grasp. The air hit her lungs painfully then, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as reality came crashing down cruelly upon her.

"Dad!" Bethany sobbed, collapsing to her knees. Her whole body shook, and she couldn't stop it. The pain was almost too much to bear. "d, d, dad!"

"I know, darling, I know" Ethan murmured soothingly, dropping to Bethany's side and pulling her tightly against his chest. "It will get easier, I promise you"

"But it hurts, - it hurts _so_ much!" Bethany whimpered, burying her face in her Father's sweater. "Why did they do this to us?"

She growled unintelligibly, the sound muffled by the material pressed unwittingly against her mouth. Everything was over, there was nothing to fight for now – Ella really was gone, and although he didn't know it yet, Ethan would be leaving her soon too. She would be alone. Alone, and at the mercy of a man she utterly despised – _forever_.

_God, reality sucked._

"Come on, Beth, up you get" Ethan pushed gently, carefully helping her to her feet. "Go and lie down, I'll clear up here"

Giving no answer she nodded, and Ethan watched her worriedly as she brokenly made her way over to the bed. He waited until she'd lain down, and then quickly began piling the candles into his arms, dropping them needlessly into Ella's rucksack as he placed it neatly away in a corner. The pentagram could stay for now, he had no wish to play butler to the Volturi – someone else could clear it up.

Throwing Bethany one last look of concern, he made quietly for the door, unsurprised to find Aro awaiting him patiently in the corridor. Unable to stop himself, he glowered.

"I hope you're satisfied." Ethan spat harshly. "I haven't seen her like that since her Mother died!"

"If Bethany is indeed so distraught, then should you not be comforting her?" Aro murmured defensively, his brow arching serenely.

"It is better to leave her to it" Ethan muttered, "Otherwise she tends to wallow, it may seem cruel, but it is better for her in the long run - trust me." He continued, speaking more to himself than the vampire in front of him.

"'That which does not kill us, makes us stronger'" Aro quoted teasingly. "A practical law to teach one's young, but I dare-say a tad cold-hearted."

The ancient vampire smirked. Ethan's defiant glare bringing light laughter to his blood stained lips. Shaking his head dismissively, Aro strode evenly towards the bedroom door, only to have a very furious Ethan step in his path.

"Leave her," He warned threateningly. "I will care for her."

"Oh, but Ethan – she is no longer your concern" Aro answered silkily.

Ethan frowned, agitated by the ancients words. "What do you mean?"

Gently clasping his hands, Aro smiled. "Felix!" He called lightly over his shoulder.

The corridor was soon filled by the beautified towering giant, a mocking smirk plastered obviously across his features as he came to a halt at his master's side.

"Yes, Master?" He purred.

"Please see to it that Mr Peters in escorted safely to western shores – and I mean _safely_, dear one" Aro added with a chuckle. "No 'accidents'"

"What!" Ethan yelled in anguish. "No! I am not leaving my daughter! I won't let you do this – _Get off of me!_" He spat hatefully, cursing loudly as Felix roughly grabbed him in a choke-hold. Ethan's protests were stifled by the thickness of the vampire's cloak, and he was dragged away from Aro without disturbing Bethany in the next room.

"Oh, and Felix?" Aro added lightly.

He paused. "Yes, Master?"

"Take Alec with you. If Ethan wishes to be difficult, he will no doubt come in handy. And Ethan? Remember that I _do_ have your daughter within my grasp. Turning up without an invitation is not an option, unless you wish both your lives to pay forfeit" He tittered. "Have a safe flight!" He beamed happily, giving Ethan a hearty wave as he pointedly grasped the handle to Bethany's room.

Aro noticed the man's eyes widen with rage just as he was dragged violently round the corner. Aro chuckled, T_he girl's father was a fool. _Turning tentatively, he carefully opened the bedroom door, slipping quietly inside to find a sleeping Bethany curled up tightly upon the bed. Aro sighed contently.

_Alone at last. _

_**R&R!**_

_**Hey guys, hope you like the update :) Let me know what you think x x x x P.S Special thanks to Dani Jones for Beta reading this chapter for me XD**_


	12. An Uninvited Guest

**The Bloodline**

**Book One: The Becoming**

… _Bethany looked frantically around her. She searched for light, but all she could see was darkness. It was an abyss, and yet she felt like someone - or something – was watching her. She called out, but no sound passed her lips. She didn't understand, and it wasn't long before panic coiled itself around her heart; threatening to suffocate._

_She was alone. Alone and afraid, in a world she couldn't taste, couldn't touch … _

_Suddenly she felt something cold brush sickeningly against her leg, and she jumped back in surprise. The same coldness then clawed at her cheek, her neck, and her spine. It devoured her, and suddenly, all she was, was blood …_

Bethany woke in a frenzy, her heart hammering relentlessly against her chest as her mind slowly dissolved back to reality. Groaning, she buried her face in her hands, an attempt to push away the lingering fear left by the nightmare. It was a failed attempt to say the least.

"Dreams are a funny thing, aren't they?"

The room was cloaked in blackness, but Bethany didn't need her sight to tell her whose figure was perfectly silhouetted at the foot of the bed. She frowned sleepily as Aro casually leaned himself against her bedpost. Even in the dim light she could make out his ever-prominent smile – or was that just her imagination playing tricks on her?

"You know what's funnier?" She finally asked breathlessly. "Creepy old vampires watching me whilst I sleep."

"Watching _over_ you, sweetling." He corrected with a sugary murmur.

She scoffed, unamused. "What, like some warped guardian angel? No thank you"

"You are being far too literal, my dear." He began in earnest, immediately descending upon her, "I only meant to show you kindness."

Glaring tiredly, Bethany pushed herself back against the headboard, finding his descent to the bed a little too close for comfort.

"Kindness doesn't suit you, Aro" She answered shakily. Watching him with wary eyes as he gracefully seated himself upon the bed-edge beside her.

The coldness he emitted reminded her dauntingly of the night terror she'd just awoken from. Her sight was clouded by darkness that was also far too familiar. The mocking similarities between nightmare and reality made it very hard for her to keep up a brave face.

Aro noticed of course, his hearing sensitive to the quickening heartbeat that gave her away all-so-easily. He smirked, listening happily to the crescendo of its rhythms as he eagerly reached for her cheek.

"Hush now, little one. I mean you no harm." He murmured suggestively, lightly stroking the contours of her face. "My only wish is to comfort you."

His touch inspired nothing but distress, and she awkwardly shrunk away from his hand.

"Where's my dad?" She questioned evasively, hoping Aro would take the hint and back off. "I want to talk to him"

Aro sighed regretfully, and his fingers fell from her face, resting lifelessly upon her exposed knee as he feigned some well practised understanding. "I am afraid that will not be possible, piccola."

"Why?"

"Your father is currently being escorted back over to your dear America by my guard. He understands our little _arrangement,_" He murmured gently, playfully dancing his fingers down to her ankle. "Or at least he _will_ once Felix enlightens him to it."

Bethany glowered, outraged. "But I didn't even get to say good-bye!" She yelled furiously, violently robbing Aro of his interest by tucking her legs pointedly underneath her. "I'm never going to see him again, and you didn't even let me say _good-bye!_"

Rage spilled relentlessly through her veins as she angrily jumped up from the bed. She stormed halfway across the room, but she didn't get very far before a very serene looking Aro annoyingly blocked her path.

"Where are you going, dear one?"

"Away from you!" She yelled, pointlessly trying to side-step him. "Ugh! Move!"

To add to her upset, and only in a sudden fit of rage, Aro roughly spun her back against his chest. His spider like fingers wrapping securely around her throat, as his regal arm looped tightly around her waist. Finally, he was in control of his emotions once more as he teasingly lowered his lips to her ear.

"Going back on our deal so soon, _cara mia_?" He whispered lewdly, gently massaging the soft tissue of her underbelly. He chuckled quietly. "Surely not …"

"Get _off _of me." Bethany ordered, but her words lost their fortitude before they'd even begun.

"Will you not indulge me even this once?" He sighed longingly, carefully pulling her head back against his shoulder.

The gentle arch of her neck exposed the delicate tunnels of blood that ran teasingly under the thin layer of skin, and Aro's gaze sparked hungrily at the temptation. He fought to keep his self-control in check as he lightly nuzzled his nose against the side of her throat, feeling the warm blood rush so ignorantly under his experienced lips.

Bethany whimpered softly. Her breathing hitching hazardously in her chest as she determinedly gritted her teeth against his invasion. She was surprised her heart had not burst; every beat was like a heavy hammer against her breast. She closed her eyes, her hands balling into tiny fists at her sides as she awaited the inevitable.

"_Please,_" She whispered pleadingly "Not yet."

The unexpected request forced Aro to pause. "What do you mean, my dear?" He frowned perplexedly, hovering dauntingly over her jugular. Surely she would not have succumbed so easily to his seduction? Her heart was surely not so fickle that she could despise him one minute, and desire him the next? Even he was not so arrogant that he believed himself that expert a seducer... besides... it would ruin the game.

"Don't...don't turn me... I'm not ready." She answered with a little more force.

Aro blinked, and then he couldn't help it – he laughed. Bethany's naivety amused him so much, he was forced to release her, and she backed away from him wearing a rather fearful expression.

"You believed my intention was to _bite_ you?" He chuckled merrily, shaking his head in sheer disbelief. "Oh my dear, sweet, Girl! What a beautifully innocent find you are!"

Bethany frowned, caught off guard by his suddenly, but exceedingly normal, cheery disposition. "If you weren't going to bite me, then what...?" She trailed off, realisation dawning a little too clearly for her liking._ Ew! _"Stay, _exactly_ where you are!" She signalled him threateningly, slowly backing away from his ever-oncoming presence. "I mean it, Aro"

"Come now, Bethany, surely you are not so unschooled that you have been _completely _ignorant to my feelings for you? Do you not see how much I _want_ you?"

"You _murdered_ my friend. Why would I even _look_ at you that way?"

Aro frowned; obviously disappointed with the way the conversation was going. "But I have spent every moment of my time with you since your arrival, I have tried to cater to your every need – even entertain you... Do you think I do that for _all_ my human house guests?"

"_Prisoners_, Aro, p_risoners!_ And yes, I did"

"_Really_, Bethany," Aro scoffed quietly. "Surely you are not _that _naïve? From your father's thoughts I had deduced that you were somewhat... _experienced _in these matters."

"Right, firstly," Bethany hissed furiously, "I am not _experienced_, as you so lightly put it. Secondly, half the guys my dad thought I was with were _gay_, and thirdly, how _dare_ you think to judge me! _You_ of all people – it's like Hitler saying Saddam Hussein lacked empathy!"

He chuckled happily. "Forgive me, my dear, I did not mean to come across so impertinent... but may I ask...what _exactly _is it about me that you find so loathsome?"

Bethany stared, her supple lips parting silently in confusion. "You _are_ kidding, right?" She pushed disbelieving, gazing up puzzled at his perfectly serene profile. To her horror, his ruby orbs were not taunting as they bore down patiently into hers, and she angrily realised that his question was in fact sincere. "God, you're not _kidding_, are you?"

Scoffing darkly, she stomped towards her bedside table, narrowly escaping becoming firm friends with the floor as she expertly side-stepped an awkwardly placed footstool. Snatching up the matches from the draw, she shakily lit the oil lamp, waiting for its limited light to stretch across the room before she once again gave Aro her full attention. She had hoped that the darkness had merely been playing tricks with her eyes, that the ancient had in fact been pushing his luck with a rather crudely thought up joke, but when she turned, she found him wearing the same content expression as he had in the dark, his features expectant as he calmly awaited her answer.

"Well, dear one?" Aro pushed. "What is it?"

"Come _on_, Aro – do you need a _list?_" Bethany cried furiously. "You had my _best friend_ brutally murdered in front of me, you've taken me away from everything I know, you attacked my dad, you're blackmailing me, and when all that wasn't enough you _graciously_ decide to dump _this_ garbage on me?"

Aro said nothing as Bethany's thoughts continued to roll so swiftly off her tongue, and she struggled to stop herself once she'd started. Something she had no better description for other than 'word vomit'.

Running a frustrated hand through her sunny locks, she furiously made her way back over to the supposed vampire king - this time actually managing to trip over the small footstool. Thankfully she was able to catch herself on the bedpost before she hit the floor like a complete idiot.

"Are those your only reasons?" Aro asked gently, amusement lacing his tone from observing her bumbling journey across the room. "I can think of _much_ worse, little one..."

"I'm sure you can." She growled quietly; quite aware of the Volturi's reputation for ruthlessness.

Aro sighed heavily, deeply disappointed by her cold reaction to his advances. Still, he was a patient man, and time was on his side. He could wait if he had to.

"You believe that I merely _profess_ to care about you?" He murmured softly, slowly prowling his way towards her. "You are wrong, my sweet _piccola_ – so very wrong."

Bethany shook her head, backing away until her back met the cold oak of the bedpost, and she frighteningly found herself cornered. Her fingers curved tightly over the footboard for support, and she took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself" She whispered shakily, bravely holding his blood drenched rubies. Her heart was more of a hum than a beat at that moment...

Smiling contently, Aro didn't stop until he was as close to Bethany as he could get, resting his slender hands lightly upon her hips in case she should try to run before he was finished.

"You know, _cara mia_... I do not exactly _need_ your permission to take you. I could have you in any way I please, and you would not be able to do a _thing_ to stop me." He murmured suggestively, longingly pressing his arctic lips against her temple. "Now," He mumbled against her skin "ask me why I do not."

Gritting her teeth, she fearfully closed her eyes as his icy fingers firmly encircled her throat. "W..w..why... don't y..you?" She asked obediently, her voice shaking as if she was stood out in the centre of the arctic circle. _God, please help me..._

Aro chuckled lightly as his lips hungrily followed the path of her jawline. "Because I could never hurt you like that." He finally breathed softly. His piece said, Aro released her, leaving Bethany relieved – and privately startled – as he carefully made his way towards the exit. He paused in the doorway, turning back to gaze at his doll-like houseguest. Her hand still gripped the footboard tightly, and she didn't appear to have any intention of letting go – Aro tittered. "Goodnight, sweetling. I think we both could use some time to think, hmm?"

She nodded, but remained silent. Bethany was still expecting him to roughly grab her and force her onto the bed! Rape was an act that she sickeningly suspected he wasn't innocent of – so why not do it to her now? There was nothing to stop him... unless...he really did care for her, of course…

Unsure of what to make of her thoughtful features, Aro politely inclined his head. "Goodnight, _cara mia_. I will see to it that you are brought down for breakfast – a change of scenery often does one the world of good." He beamed.

With that he disappeared through the door, the faithful lock – as usual – clicking eagerly into place, and Bethany was left feeling the most confused she'd felt since her last math test at school. She released a long sharp breath. _What the hell was going on?_

**R&R!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you know who you are! I've sent you messages of thanks and what not, and thank you Dani Jones for once again consenting to be my Beta reader on this chapter. Please readers, let me know what you think :) x x x**


	13. The Compromise

**The Bloodline**

**Book One: The Becoming**

Waking up in an ancient, vampire infested castle was weird, having breakfast with one of it's rulers was even weirder. Especially when you were forced to sit at a tiny boutique patio table, surrounded by species of flowers that you had never even _heard_ of, let alone seen. The vision of Aro and Bethany sat together in such a breathtaking place was also _so_ misleading. Though Bethany could not deny that the scenery was indeed beautiful, she still found it impossible to relax with Aro watching her every move. He sat quite content in the chair opposite her, idly twirling his thumbs as she tentatively munched down the mountain of pancakes towered precariously upon her plate. His eyes longingly travelled over her, always observing, always prying. Aro seemed determined not to miss a thing. Unfortunately Bethany now knew why, and for some reason she found his sudden _want_ for her, far more unsettling than the never-ending fear of having her throat ripped out...

_A funny thing the human mind, isn't it?_

Resting his hands lightly upon the iron table, Aro quietly drew breath. "I trust Santiago was a gentleman when he escorted you down?" He wondered conversationally, thoughtfully resting his chin upon loosely intertwined fingers.

Bethany shrugged. "He didn't really say a lot... except when he kindly informed me that I smelt like a sugar factory" She finished bitterly, loudly dropping her knife and fork onto the plate. "I wasn't impressed."

"Your scent _is_ undeniably sweet, _piccola_." Aro chuckled indulgently "You cannot expect my guard not to notice."

"Yeah, and you guys are all deathly pale with Movie-star good looks, but I bet if you walked down the street people wouldn't be pointing it out to you every five-god-damn-minutes! It's what we people of the twenty-first century call _manners_, Aro"

He smiled slyly. "So you _do_ find me good-looking."

"Don't be facetious," She snapped angrily. "A _car_ can _look_ good, but it doesn't mean I want to sleep with it!"

"Yes, but it's a start" He grinned teasingly. However it was clear from her stony expression that his little joke hadn't t exactly gone down a treat. He sighed thoughtfully. "Look, sweetling – I realise that my actions last night were a little..._fast-paced_...shall we say? But I _am_ trying to be the gentleman. Surely you can see that?"

"Yeah, by forcing me to do things that I don't want to do!" She growled, furiously shooting to the edge of her seat. She ran a frustrated hand through her heavy locks. "I'm tired of people always telling me how to live! It's _my_ life, Aro!"

Having said what she'd wanted, Bethany slumped sulkily back into her chair, arms folded as her gaze found a suddenly very interesting crack in an unimportant floor tile. She didn't know why she was so bothered about not going home, and having to stay in Volterra - the two weren't really all that different - she just had Aro making the decisions now instead of her Father.

_Oh, how cruel life was..._

"Then what do _you_ want to do?" Aro asked suddenly, his voice as soft as the petals surrounding them.

Thrown off guard, Bethany blinked. "Uhh...what? I don't know. What are my choices?"

Aro shrugged politely. "Anything you wish, my dear. But I must say that if you decide to go out, it would be easier on us all if it were to be of a night...I would like to avoid exposing the existence of vampires to the world, if it is at all possible."

"I can go _out?_" She repeated hesitantly, sounding surprised, but slowly, her eyes began to narrow. "_Why?_"

"This is your home now, _piccola_," Aro murmured gently "Even if I caught you through twisted means, I still want you to be happy here. _Your_ happiness, is _my_ happiness." He finished dramatically, gesturing lightly between them. He smiled, leisurely leaning back in his chair as he continued to watch her from across the table. "Is that not how it should be, _little one_?"

Smirking, Bethany rolled her eyes. "Careful, Aro. Anyone would think you were about to break out into song."

"It has been known to happen." He chuckled, amused.

She scoffed. "I can believe that...Look, _okay,_" She sighed defeatedly. "I'll go out."

"Excellent! Where shall we go?"

"_We?_" Bethany repeated, her face dropping as slow comprehension steadily began to sink in. _Of course, I should have known it was too good to be true. _"I've changed my mind, I'll stay in my room"

Aro frowned instantly. "Now don't be difficult, child. You expressed a wish to venture out, and that is exactly what we shall do."

"Yes, but why can't I just go on my _own_!" She moaned frustratedly, angrily jumping up from her chair. "I don't need someone around me twenty-four-seven, Aro! I think we've successfully deduced that I'm not going to be _going_ anywhere any time soon, so why do I need a babysitter everywhere I go? If it's not you, its one of your moronic guard."

Aro smiled indulgently. "So your objections have nothing to do with the fact the you will be alone with me for a whole evening?" He wondered knowingly. "Because I can assure you, _little one_, I will be nothing more than the most gentlemanly host –"

" – No, it's not that," She lied "I just would like some time alone, Aro - I like my own space."

" – Is that so?"

Aro's shoulder's slumped as he let out a low and thoughtful sigh. He would have to provide her with an incentive – there was no other way round it – unless he really wanted them to dance to the tune of cat and mouse for the rest of eternity. Frowning lightly, the old vampire once again leaned carefully forward in his chair, his clasped fingers resting dutifully under his chin as he carefully pondered his wording.

"Perhaps a small _compromise_ is in order? One that would suit us both." Aro presented delicately, his scarlet orbs wondering as they gazed feverishly into her deep sapphire wells.

Bethany pursed her lips. "What _kind_ of compromise?"

"Say you allow me to escort you out this evening," He gestured dismissively "Perhaps I would then be inclined to say...return your phone? Your father must be worried after all..."

Shaking her head, Bethany laughed hollowly. "Wow you're a catch...who needs chocolates when you can just _blackmail_ girls into bed. You should write a book, Aro."

The ancient smirked shamelessly. "I was not suggesting anything so scandalous, my dear, but if you're game to set those stakes, then I..."

"You've made your point!" She cut across quickly, certain that she didn't want him to finish his sentence. Bethany paced lightly for a few moments, clawing at her roots as she painfully considered her options. In the end she came to a grudging standstill. "Fine. I'll go out with you tonight, but I want my phone first."

"Certainly!" Aro clapped theatrically, his smile spreading widely as he gracefully rose from his chair. He was far too happy for Bethany's liking, and he chuckled delightedly at her reaction. "No need to look so worried, my pet_. _The evening will be a tremendous success!"

She glowered. "I doubt that"

"Nonsense." Aro scolded affectionately, throwing an arm lightly over her shoulder. "Come, I will escort you back to your chamber"

Obviously having no choice in the matter, Bethany reluctantly allowed him to guide her gently from the solarium without complaint. They reached her bedroom not too long after, although if Bethany had allowed Aro to carry her like he'd wished, they would have made it in less than half that time – which he annoyingly kept reminding her at every corner they passed. _Stupid vampire. _

"And this is where I leave you." Aro breathed quietly, coming to a standstill outside her door. "But fear not, little one – it shall not be for long"

"_Great_" Bethany mumbled flatly, but she had a sneaking suspicion his words were said as more of a reminder, than a comfort.

_R&R!_

_I'm sorry chickens! My net has been down for like EVER! I know that this chapter is a little pointless, but I just wanted to give you something for your patience :) it hasn't even been BETA read, which I also apologise for :s Next chapter though – THE DATE! which will be no where near as fluffy and cuddly as it sounds ;) x x x x thanks for all my reviews! I will now return to replying to them :)_


	14. Compromise: Part 2

**The Bloodline**

**Book One: The Becoming**

After her mid-morning brunch with Aro, Bethany had hoped to spend the remainder of her free afternoon napping away the dull hours. But, as always, Aro had other plans. According to Bethany's watch, it was almost four-thirty in the afternoon when she was abruptly woken by a confident knock against her bedroom door. She had awoken begrudgingly, and yet - muttering darkly under her breath – she'd managed to force herself to stagger across the room to answer it. Bethany had known that it wouldn't be Aro – the vampire lord was above such mediocre things as knocking – but she still had not expected whom she found instead.

"You?" Bethany gasped as she forcefully swung her door open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The vampire, Heidi, beamed. Her smile was even as radiant as the day it had led Bethany and her friend deep into the dark recesses of Volterra. The fact that she was probably the most beautiful woman on the entire planet just made her all the more easier to hate.

"Aro asked me if I would assist you in getting ready for tonight." Heidi announced perfectly.

"Did he now?" I seethed.

"He did." She continued, sauntering into the room without waiting for an invitation.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "No, please, come in, I insist." She mumbled under her breath, slamming the door with a pointed thrust. Turning on her heels, she glared openly at her unwanted guest. "I don't need your help. So thanks, but no thanks."

"He also told me not to take 'no' for an answer." Heidi smiled, suggestively resting her hands on her hips. "And I hate to leave my masters dissatisfied with my services."

I'll bet.

Huffing angrily, Bethany folded her arms in a way she hoped implied her barely hidden fury. She could not believe the arrogance of that man! Aro just had to presume that he would get what he wanted, that Bethany would just decide to go along with his stupid idiotic offer.

Boy was he in for a surprise.

However, it was during this milestone epiphany that the pretty young human noticed the somewhat obvious case at Heidi's side, and she quickly backtracked through her thought process.

"What's that?" Bethany asked distractedly, subtly nodding toward the somewhat vintage container.

"This?" Heidi answered innocently, swinging the large suitcase easily onto the bed. "Just some supplies for tonight."

"Is that...shampoo?" Bethany breathed longingly, her feet finding a mind of their own as they made their way zombie-like toward the bed. So many different bathing products lined the now open lid of the suitcase. A rainbow of colours that Bethany felt she hadn't seen for a millennia. With these products, she could once again become the clean, well-groomed self she was once known to be.

Oh, there has to be a catch…

"Master Aro sent me out shopping for you. He understands us ladies when it comes to looking our best." Heidi informed her with a girlish giggle. "I have been told to allow you free roam of the case, Bethany, but only if you consent to me to assisting you along the way. I know what my master likes, it will not be too difficult to make you look the part."

And there it is...

"The man is a vile pig." Bethany muttered disgustedly, but her gaze was still held firmly by the suitcase. It was a difficult decision; her mind was torn between standing up for what she believed in, and not looking like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. It wasn't that she was a vain person, but Bethany did have an almost obsessive streak of pride running through her, and it was times like this that the trait often crippled her free will. She sighed dejectedly. "Fine, you can help. But I'm bathing myself."

Heidi smirked. "As you wish."

Throwing the undead beauty a look of deepest loathing, Bethany proudly raised her chin and gracefully swooped up any much needed bathing supplies into her arms. The bath that followed was utter heaven on her sore and tired limbs, and her nostrils were generously filled with fruity scents, and vanilla essences that she'd nearly forgotten existed. When she eventually did leave the haven of the bathtub, Bethany was sure her newly transformed cashmere skin held a bouquet of sweetness, and could not help but snuggle happily into a heavy cerulean towel. She'd almost forgotten that an impatient Heidi was eagerly awaiting her return to the bedroom, and she reluctantly sauntered back through.

"Oh, much better." Heidi praised, "Your skin has finally lost that dull flaky look, and that would not have done."

"Thanks." Bethany retorted bitterly, and then her gaze froze. "What the hell are they?" She exclaimed loudly, eyeing the sudden garments upon the bedposts with a look of sheer terror.

Heidi blinked. "Dresses, of course."

"Dresses?" The small blonde scoffed incredulously. "Says who?"

"Dior and Armani. I wasn't sure which designer you preferred, so I got a mix." Heidi shrugged. "Why? Don't you like them?"

"Like them?" Bethany echoed, her voice sounding strained, "I have underwear with more material. There is no way in hell that I'm going out in one of those!"

"Yes, you are, I'm afraid." Heidi smiled pleasantly. "Even if I have to dress you myself. Look, wear this one, it has sleeves." She finished coolly, pulling down a little black number. Bethany took it tentatively.

"It's lace, Heidi."

The vampire huffed. "Yes, but its only see-through on the sleeves! Honestly, you dress like an old maid!"

"I do not!" Bethany argued. "I like fashion. I just like to feel comfortable too, okay? It's not a crime!"

"It is in my book. Now put it on, I've laid out some underwear for you on the bed."

Bethany fumed silently. "I won't ask how you know my size." She mumbled quietly, waiting for Heidi to turn as she dropped her towel to the floor. "Although, I can probably hazard a guess..."

"You should be flattered." Heidi replied wistfully, perching herself on the mattress. "My master does not give his affections away aimlessly. Aro must desire you greatly, child. None of the others have ever lasted as long as you have, and never once has he offered to take them out. You are lucky."

Lucky? Yeah right...- hang on.

"Others? What others?" Bethany repeated accusingly, shuffling awkwardly into her dress. She was briefly distracted by its fitting, realising instantly that she didn't really know how she was going to breathe for the rest of the evening, let alone walk, sit or stand.

Heidi giggled, ignorant to her private hell. "Oh, don't be so naïve. My master may be a King of sorts in our world, but he is still a man, Bethany. He has needs."

"So what happened to the others?" Bethany grimaced, struggling awkwardly with the dress' zipper.

"They served their purpose, and were disposed of, of course!" The siren tittered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We do have laws you know."

"Not on upholding simple morals, obviously." Bethany spat, disgusted by the ease of which Heidi spoke her words. She shook her head disbelievingly. She didn't really know why she was surprised, Aro was a monster, and they all were. Perhaps she had been had beguiled by his softer nature when he was around her, but of course it was all smoke and mirrors. No one in Aro's position ever got to where they were by being sugar and spice. Growling, her fingers roughly released the dress zipper, and she stormed angrily over to the loveseat. "I've changed my mind. I'm not going... tell Aro the evening's off."

"What? You can't just cancel on-"

"Watch me!" Bethany bellowed. "And if you won't tell him, then he can find out the hard way! I'm going to bed."

"But it's six in the eveni-"

"- I don't care!"

Heidi folded her arms crossly, and hopped up from the bed. "I told you before, I can make you go."

"This was supposed to be my night!" The petite blonde bellowed pointedly. "And if I don't want go, then what's the point?"

"Aro is expecting you! You mustn't disappoint him."

"Maybe you have some weird warped issues on that account, but I am more than happy to!" Bethany barked, dropping down into the plush velvet seating. "You go if you're so desperate to please him."

Heidi opened her mouth to retort, but all that came out was an unintelligible moan of anger. In the end Bethany was relieved she gave up. She recognised some garbled German as the statuesque vampire stormed viciously from the room, but other than that her understanding was limited. Burying her face in her knees, Bethany woefully prepared herself for Aro's undeniable entrance, mentally crossing her fingers that he would just leave her be for the rest of the night.

Chance would be a fine thing.

[-]

In a small Gothic lounge area, three vampires sat in seemingly relaxed conversation, all awaiting the sound of a precious human heartbeat to feel their ears, and each for their own reasons. The male with snow-like tresses was impatient. He had hope to already be making his way towards the theatre, and the willowy red-head at his side only brought so much comfort. She in turn was curious to meet the human that had caught her cunning brother's fancy. Aro was not known for his eagerness to please, and yet he had shown compromise and compassion towards his human. Something that Athenodora had never before seen over the entire millennia she had been with him. The girl must be a rare find, indeed.

Aro watched Caius and his mate with a silent envy. He had never had anyone to share everything with, although he doubted that it was even possible for him to do so. Aro was not one to show all his cards at once, not to anyone. However, he hoped to share something with Bethany, he could see her almost as an equal – in many ways they were so alike.

Stubborn, clever, and gifted. Aro could admit that he found her frustrating to no end, but no more than she found him. It was as if they were two opposite sides of a coin – even if she had yet to see it. That thought in mind, Aro's interest peaked as the sound of oncoming footsteps filled his ears, but the absence of Bethany's divine scent disturbed him.

Where was she?

Heidi entered the room tentatively, careful to keep her head bowed as she made her way across stone to her masters. She stopped short of where they were seated, and Aro immediately rose to greet her – his forehead creased into a worried frown.

"Heidi, my dear... where is our young guest?" He murmured smoothly, his voice a soft sighing.

Heidi swallowed nervously. "Master...I... she is refusing to leave her room. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to...I didn't expect that - "

"Show me." Aro ordered, his tone though light, hardened considerably.

The siren-like woman shakily placed her hand in his, and Aro's frown only deepened as her recent onslaught of memories danced tauntingly across his synapse. The touch was brief, and he dropped her hand as though it were diseased. His sweet acolyte did not miss the reaction.

"Master please, if I had known she would react like that, I never would have -"

"Enough." He sighed coldly, and began to lightly pace the room. "Now that she knows of the others she will be even more difficult. How could you be so foolish? Do you not realise the damage you have done?"

Heidi could not bear to see the anger in her master's eyes. She shamefully bowed her head. "Master forgive me, I did not know."

Aro sighed heavily once more, his gaze becoming sympathetic as he took in her pathetic form. Smiling softly, he gently clasped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze as he spoke softly against her lips.

"I will clear up your mess, dear one," He breathed "and during that time you can amend for your actions by paying a visit to Jane." He smiled a Cheshire cat's grin, lightly pressing his lips to her temple. "Go."

Heidi did not need telling twice. She inclined her head shakily, and proceeded to turn fearfully from the room. Aro terrified her when he went into a mood, and she knew that she would not be able to face her master again for quite some time, of that she was certain.

Caius, who had been watching the little seen unfold with a mild sense of amusement, turned his gaze lazily to his brother.

"Will Dora and I be attending the show alone?" He wondered lightly, his tone holding a playful lilt as he mocked his brother's situation.

"Not at all." Aro smiled. "If you will spare me but a few more minutes?"

"We're not waiting all night, Aro"

"I would never ask you to, brother."

Aro bowed his head gratefully, kissing Athenodora's hand briefly before silently storming from the room. Time for the cat to catch his mouse.

[-]

Bethany watched the dying embers dance with a sense of waiting. Sitting by the fireplace had its comforts, but she knew it would not be long before Aro came soaring through the castle for her. She curled up tighter in the loveseat, nervously wondering which Aro would come sailing into the room. Happy Aro? Angry Aro? Mocking Aro? None were really preferred, and she gritted her teeth readily as the lock on her door suddenly clicked out of place.

Bethany didn't look up as Aro made his way across the carpet, she didn't need to, she could already feel him standing over her – a scarecrow to her senses. She mentally spurred herself forward.

"Did you bring them here?" Bethany questioned abruptly. "The girls you toyed with and killed. Did you give them this room?"

"Yes." Aro murmured softly, silently moving himself into the seat opposite her.

Bethany nodded absently. She wasn't really prepared for him to answer truthfully; she had no argument prepared for that. Aro disgusted her; but that wouldn't be news to him, she had made sure that he was more than aware of her feelings.

Eventually she sighed. "What do you want?"

"To take you to the theatre."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Bethany cried harshly, jumping up from her chair. "What you did was evil, Aro! Killing for food or law is one thing, but for what you..." She trailed off, realising quickly that there was no point in carrying on. He didn't care, and what would it matter if he did? It wouldn't change anything. He was a monster and Bethany wanted nothing to do with him. "Look," She continued shakily "can you please just leave? I'm not going anywhere with you."

Aro appeared rankled as he joined her in standing, and Bethany was silently shocked that he had allowed his irritatingly cheery façade to drop in front of her. The sudden sincerity of his emotions sparked a sudden curiosity to hear his words.

"I will not spin you tales of comfort. I am who I am, Bethany, I have regrets, but I cannot change the past." He said quietly, and he allowed her to interpret it as she wished, but her eyes merely narrowed, and Aro was reminded oddly of his notorious castigating brother "Will you offer me no release?" He mused lightly, gracefully closing the gap between them. "I cannot change what is, my dear, but I can certainly make an effort for the future."

She scoffed as she dropped her gaze. "I thought you weren't going to spin me tales?"

"You think I am lying?"

"I think you are being unrealistic." She muttered, finding comfort in her unveiled toes.

Her comfort was short lived, however, as Aro gently hooked his finger under her chin.

"Humour me, piccola." He said softly "Give me time to help you see beyond your preconceptions, and if your perception of me remains the same, I will leave you to your life."

Her lips parted in surprise. "What, you'll let me go? Like...leave? No fine print?" Her eyes were wide as she questioned his offer, and Aro could not help but run his fingers longingly over the warm softness of her features.

"If you wish to." He whispered eventually.

"And you'll leave my dad alone?"

"You will never hear from me again."

Bethany shifted awkwardly. "You really want me to go to this theatre thing, don't you?"

Aro smiled. "I have merely realised that trying to manipulate you doesn't seem to be getting me very far." He said, laying his hand lightly against her throat. "Give me a month, Bethany – that's all I ask. After that you may leave if you wish."

The young human gnawed thoughtfully at her lip, weighing up his offer with a lawyer's dexterity, as she tried to ignore the sensations brought on by his stroking fingers.

"I better finish getting ready then." She murmured. Monster or not, if she went along with Aro's little game, then eventually she could go home, and this whole section of her life could be rightly indexed in the nightmare pile.

Her answer bought a wide ecstatic smile to Aro's lips, and he all but danced victoriously across the room as he began his exit. "Of course!" He beamed, his hand lingering firmly on the door handle as sly lips stretched teasingly over his shoulder. "And can I just say, my dear, that dress hugs your figure perfectly. I find it most titillating."

"Aro!"

The door closed quickly on his retreating footsteps, and Bethany was left wondering what exactly it was that she'd signed herself up for...

R&R!

Okay, whacked the chapter out for you guys. Again it had not been beta read, but I'm hoping to sort that out with miss Jones again. Thanks for all the reviews, let me know your thoughts on this chapter...I'm not particularly happy with it :/ Cho! X x x x


	15. Is This A Play I See Before Me?

**The Bloodline**

**Book One: The Becoming**

Theatres. They were great in theory, and Bethany had no qualms with adding a pantomime or two to her creative repertoire, but seriously - _Macbeth!_ In _Italian_? What was Aro thinking? The play wasn't just a little too heavy for Bethany, it was practically crushing! If she hadn't had a fair idea of what the plot line was anyway, she wouldn't of had the faintest clue of what was going on. Frowning, she fought not to sigh with relief as the interval was announced, and she happily relaxed back into her chair. After all, if they had been seeing something she'd liked it would have been amazing – they had _fantastic_ seats. Right up on a balcony that overlooked the stage. Private, yet roomy.

"Are you enjoying the play, little one?" Aro asked, his breath suddenly light against her neck.

Bethany flinched unsuspectingly, having forgotten how close he had sat himself to her. She tried to shake off the shiver that was brought on by his arctic murmurings, but the effort was in vain.

"It's...different." She said carefully, not wanting to draw too much attention to how culturally stunted she really was.

Aro chuckled. "You can't understand a word, can you?"

"I understand bits." She bristled darkly, irked by her own transparency. "We can't all be fluent in every language..."

"Ha, ha, calm yourself, sweetling. I meant it only as an apology. You must be terribly bored." He mused, his lips unintentionally brushing her ear as she roughly turned to face him.

"I'm fine, Aro." She told him pointedly, privately annoyed by the content smile that constantly plastered his features. _Would it kill him to crack a frown?_

Huffing loudly, Bethany leant back again in her chair, her gaze falling softly over the blissful audience below. Their cheery chatter bubbled up tauntingly to the balcony, and the young human could not help buy envy them their ignorance. They had no idea how close they were to death. How three beings; not ten foot away, could kill them all in less time than it would take to call for help. Laughter suddenly punctuated their chatter – ignorance was bliss apparently.

"Are you thirsty?"

"What?" She frowned, forced off guard by Aro's unknowing interruption. "What do you mean?"

"Would you like a drink?" He tittered, gracefully rising to his feet. Aro politely offered her his hand, but Bethany eyed the invitation with distrust, and again Aro chuckled. "There are refreshments downstairs, my dear. I simply thought you might enjoy a glass or two, hm?"

"You should try the champagne, Bethany. I hear good things from the humans." Athenodora suddenly revealed helpfully. Bethany had almost forgotten that she and Caius were even there. They hadn't said a word to anyone all evening.

"Uhhh." The small blonde shifted uncomfortably, suddenly unable to take her eyes off the immortal couple. Apparently the siren-like red-head was oblivious to the actions her husband's lips were performing upon her neck, but that didn't stop her noticing Bethany's utterly startled expression.

Girlishly, Dora giggled. "Not now, love" She purred, capturing her lover's jaw lightly between her fingers. "You are shocking the young girl."

Bethany spluttered agitatedly, mortified by the accusation."What? No. He wasn't..I just, you know, I was thinking, and I -" She sighed heavily. "Lets go get a drink." She muttered quickly, jumping up from her chair. "And I mean _me_ drink, not you." She finished, fixing Aro with a pointed look as she staggered through the crimson dividing curtains. Heels were not her friend.

Aro's laughter accompanied her as she made her way precariously down the corridor, and he was soon at her side, lacing her arm through his own in an attempt to keep her upright.

"Do not worry yourself over Caius and Dora. They have always had a very..._open_, relationship, shall we say?" He informed her lightly, his voice laced thickly with amusement as he carefully lead her down some marble stairs.

They made their way into the refreshment area, and seconds later Aro had placed a glass of glistening champagne into Bethany's outstretched fingers.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes scanning the crowd in a bid to break some awkward tension. She sipped tentatively at her drink, delighted by the sweetness and warmth that immediately stroked her throat. _I could get use to this._

Watching her satisfied reaction, Aro smiled, lightly placing his hand upon the small of her back as he gently lead her to one side. "Would you like to go out into the courtyards? We still have ten minutes, and it might be wise not to interrupt Caius and Dora just yet."

Despite herself, Bethany laughed. "Yeah, that's probably a good point. Okay, then."

Aro's smile turned ecstatic, and he eagerly guided her out some well hidden French windows. They passed a small group of smokers; all speaking in a language Bethany couldn't understand, and made their way over to a small sheltered island by a stream. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars were out, twinkling happily in their little piece of heaven. The young girl supposed that the scene could be described as beautiful, she just wished she could have discovered it with someone else.

"It pains me to see your smile fade." Aro murmured softly. "I had hoped that it would remain." His cold fingers stroked lines of tenderness along her jaw, hoping to coax another simper from her full luscious lips, but he was met with indifference and reluctantly, his hand fell.

"Does Marcus not like the theatre?" She asked suddenly, hoping to dispel the settling tension. She had not seen a lot of the sombre looking vampire, and she could not help but think that a night might perhaps be just what he needed.

"Marcus...rarely shows enthusiasm for anything any more." Aro said, inching closer to her side.

She frowned. "Why?"

"His heart was broken once, and I am afraid it has never repaired." He said quietly. His fingers found a new interest then, a rebel curl that had strayed from her plated locks. He toyed with it innocently, enjoying the warmth radiating from her body as he subtly closed the distance between their bodies. He sighed. "Vampires have unchanging characteristics in more ways than one, _cara __mia. _Once we find a mate, we remain devoted for eternity – time does not change our feelings."

"O-oh?" She breathed shakily, warning signs sparking as Aro finally wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She pushed hard against his chest, but it made little difference. "Aro, don't, please..."

"A kiss. That's all I ask, _my dear_. Grant me this one small gift, and I will be satisfied." He purred, resting his cool forehead lightly against her own.

Keeping one arm securely around her waist, he softly cupped her cheek in his free hand, gently prising her face up to his. "You could give this, could you not? Later you can convince yourself that I gave you no choice, and you will be an innocent once more, but now..." He forced her back against a pillar, his body so tight against her own, there was little chance to struggle. "_Forgive me."_ He whispered, closing the distance until his breath was cool against her lower lip.

Bethany met his crimson gaze briefly, momentarily dazed by the sweetness of his scent. Aro's scarlet orbs sparkled at her expectantly and eventually she sighed, knowing deep down that there really was only one outcome to this situation. Closing her eyes; she reluctantly nodded, and Aro did not give her the chance to rethink.

At first his arctic lips brushed hers, tentative, considerate, but it wasn't long before the kiss turned searing, almost desperate, and soon enough his tongue forced it's way through her closed mouth, exploring her, capturing her tastes. To her own destruction Bethany inhaled, finding his sweetness overpowering to the point that the kiss became not entirely one-sided. Although, it was true, Bethany's motions were not as showing in experience as the ancient's, for him to feel anything of a reaction from her was enough to send Aro rolling over the edge into a world of ardent wants.

Bethany gasped loudly for air as he eventually allowed her breath, unsure of the exact moment she had tangled her fingers up into the ebony-haired ancient's sleek tresses. She looked away bashfully, ashamed of her actions. Of course Aro protested, pressing small, lingering lips upon her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips, while his fingers stroked shapes of encouragement along her throat and jawline.

"Your heart," He mused softly, "it's beats are like music, I could almost dance to them." Laughter followed his obscure statement, a chuckle as fleeting and as fragile as the small girl's protests. "Perhaps I have frightened you?" He murmured, allowing his hands to slowly fall, resting them lightly around the tiny waist of his prisoner's bodice.

"I'm not afraid of you." Bethany muttered pointedly, her smile uncontrollable as she reluctantly met his gaze. His grin was boyish once more, and she was reminded of the college guys that use to hang around her at work. It amused Bethany that she should see the same expression on a being supposedly thirty-lifetimes older.

"No fear, really?" Aro questioned lightly. "Then perhaps you will indulge me once more?"

He smoothly swooped his mouth low again, but Bethany dropped her gaze to the floor, chuckling at the barely concealed growl that rumbled deep in his chest. She could not help but roll her eyes.

"The _play_, Aro." She said pointedly. "We're going to miss it."

Sighing, he grudgingly allowed her room to breathe, and Bethany eagerly ducked under his arm.

"You did not seem overly fond of the show before, _little one_." Aro murmured, snaking his arm securely around her waist as they once again passed the small group of smokers.

"Perhaps." She agreed playfully. "But it will do you good to watch it. You might learn a thing or two."

"On how to murder kings?"

"No, on how to avoid uprisings."

_R&R!_

_Lil bit of fluff, its necessary I'm afraid guys! The bigger plot cant move on until these two sort out what they're plans are, so I'm sorry. Will have to tell them to get a move on lol. Let me know what you think, because my confidence is wavering :/ x x x _


	16. Bed Friends

**~ Bloodline ~**

**Book One: The Becomeing**

The play had groaned on for longer than Bethany cared to remember, and bizarrely, she was actually pleased when they were eventually back inside the ancient walls of Volterra's private castle. It wasn't until Caius and Athenodora departed, and she was once again left alone with Aro, that her nerves once again began to prick tortuously at her heart strings as they finally found themselves in the colourful corridor that led to her bedroom. Bethany remained silent the entire time, barely nodding her thanks as Aro smoothly caught the door for her, watching her reactions with playful orbs as she scurried nervously past him.

She stood still, frozen to her spot in the centre of the bedroom as Aro contently locked her door behind them both. He turned and smiled, amused by the tell-tale naivety of her breaths. In the space of a single heartbeat her was by her side, gently capturing her wrists in his papering palms before she could jump and flee.

"Why are you so nervous, _cara mia?_" He purred, calmly pressing her hand to his scarlet-stained lips. "One would think you were on trial."

"I'm not nervous." She argued immediately. "I just know what your like, Aro." She eyed his suggestive gesture with rightfully placed concern, barely concealing a yelp as he suddenly pulled her tightly into his arms.

"And what _exactly_ am I like, _little one?_" His speech was spattered heavily with silk-like laughter, the pads of his fingers dancing delicate strokes across her temples and cheekbones as he happily awaited her no doubt pretentious reply.

Bethany, knowing exactly what he wanted, wriggled uncomfortably under his touch. "No, you promised. Please, I'm tired, Aro."

His lips brushed teasingly against her ear. "Then perhaps we should go to bed..."

Gasping, the contours of her room changed, and suddenly she found herself staring up at the beamed towering ceiling as heaven soft sheets moulded themselves perfectly around her spine. Bethany drew a sharp breath as Aro suddenly held her down, his spider-like fingers acting as shackles to imprison her beneath him. She struggled, but of course it was useless.

"Get off of me!" She cried, trying to knee him in a delicate area. He dodged her attack easily of course, an irritating smirk playing mockingly upon his lips.

"Don't be so foolish, sweetling, you know you want this as much as I. So why deny us both?"

"Are you taking _crazy pills?_ I do _not_ want this! What I _want_, is for you to remove yourself from me, before I – "

Her words were lost as his mouth greedily claimed hers, a searing kiss that burnt it's way destructively through her body, destroying all her barriers. She moaned unwittingly, hopeful fingers helpfully released as they once again twisted themselves into silky raven tresses. His hands found her waist then, fingers twisting themselves tightly around the material of her dress, eager to finally feel skin under his wandering touch. Their hips rubbed tortuously together, and a growl threatened to erupt from the ancient's throat as her touch cruelly teased his sensitive organ. Immediately, all gentility was forgotten, and Bethany found herself pinned against the headboard, the top half of her dress hanging in shattered ruins around her waist as her ardent reflexes urged her to want his body even tighter against her own. His scent was glorious; a cold winter morning, crisp and clean. Her senses were overrun by everything Aro, so much so that any logic was crushed beneath it, suffocated.

He proceeded to tear the remainder of her garment from her; with a hunger that darkened his eyes to onyx. The fabric slipped away and he knealt over her, his midnight gaze running greedily over a body that still lay partly concealed from him by a delicate blush of underwear.

"_Cara mia, sei bellissima." _He purred, smiling as eager hands slowly travelled her ribcage to hips. There they ceased their movement, impatient thumbs stroking small circles as he silently awaited her permission to travel further.

Bethany frowned, her mind struggling to make sense of his foreign tongue. "What did you say?" Her voice sounded uncharacteristically small and timid, she guessed it had something to do with her current predicament, and her gaze widened expectantly.

"If you wish to know, dear one, then you will have to improve your Italian." Aro chuckled quietly, affectionately brushing some stray strands away from her heavy sapphires.

Bethany shifted self-consciously against the pillows, uncomfortable with the power he held over her as his touch sent icy pinpricks dancing tantalizingly across her skin.

"I'm not good with languages." She whispered distractedly, her nerves obvious from the tell-tale hitch of her breath. "I failed French _and_ Spanish in school...well...I failed most things in school... Not because I'm stupid or anything, I just never really went. I – "

" – Bethany?"

She swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

" – You're babbling."

" – Oh... sorry."

Aro smiled as his lips formed speech. "There is no need to be so nervous little one. I will be very gentle." He murmured huskily, immediately proceeding to smoothly remove his evening jacket and shirt.

Bethany quickly realised that she would have to act immediately if she wanted to distract him enough to curb his appetite... they were teetering on the edge of no return as it was.

"Aro, please don't make me do this. I shouldn't – "

"I am not _making _you do anything, _cara mia._ Besides," He purred lightly, punctuating the pause with worshipful kisses that headed south, "I have yet to hear you truly protest."

"I _am_ truly protesting!" She breathed heavily, eyes rolling shut as his arctic mouth found the artery of her inner thigh, a place so tortuously close to her wanting core, that she was forced to bite back a sigh as his fingers toyed with the lacy netting of her lower undergarments.

Aro tittered arrogantly at her reaction, cruelly refusing her his touch as his face once again hovered mere millimetres above her own. The speed of his movement frightened Bethany, but he was a being that so obviously defied the laws of nature it was hard _not _to be a little bit terrified... even if it went against everything she valued to show it.

Slowly, Aro lowered himself even more, the chill that radiated from his body provoking tiny goosebumps to appear across her skin. "You call _that_ a protest?" He laughed. "The aristocracy of France would have loved you during the revolution... Many a head would have been saved." He chuckled further, his lips brushing softly against her own. She shivered and he sighed heavily, lightly resting his forehead against hers. "Do not fear me, _piccola_. Everybody fears me, but you mustn't, you are my _dear one... _my sweet, fiery, _angioletto_."

Hands that had been frozen at her sides, hesitated; before slowly and cautiously stroking curious lines over his neck, jaw, and cheekbones. One brave fingertip traced the defined contours of his mouth, and he planted a gentle kiss against her wrist, inhaling her scent deeply as she carefully sat herself up against the pillows. It was time for the truth.

"How can I _not_ fear you? You terrify me." She murmured quietly, flinching subtly as he thoughtfully knealt himself between her legs. Frustrated, She frowned; and as always; she held his complete attention. "I can't _justify_ you, Aro. Maybe I do want... _this_, but it doesn't make it right, does it? You _kill_ people, Aro, you kill them as if they're nothing. You murdered Ella, and you would have killed me to if I hadn't caught your interest. How can I let you touch me with a free conscience? I feel guilty enough."

"Guilt is a misplaced sentimentality, my dear. It is the mould that keeps your sweet moralistic society together. There is no place for such sentimentalism in my world."

Bethany glared. "And that is the _exact_ kind of douchey comment I'm on about!" She barked crossly, running an angry hand through her sun-kissed tresses. "You've got such a fricken' _God_-_Complex_!"

"I gather from your tone that that is not a good thing?"

"What do _you_ think?" She growled. "_Jeez! _Would a little empathy _kill_ you? I mean, would it really be that hard for you to just – _oh my God, Dad!"_

Aro blinked. "What?"

But Bethany had already froze, her gaze fixed upon the new, ever so slightly transparent man that suddenly stood at the foot of the bed. His face was difficult to see through the dim; the only source of light being the moon glowing boldly in the night sky, but even Bethany – with her mortified non-super human gaze – realised that; even for a normal angry-dad-standard, Ethan was really pissed.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like!" She yelped, hastily hiding behind a nearby pillow. Ethan raised a high-rising, dubious brow, and she instantly conceded. "Okay, maybe it is a _little_ what it looks like, but I can explain!"

"Bethany," Aro began softly, still completely ignorant to what was really going on, "if this is another ploy to distract me, then – "

" – Sshhh!" She waved frantically. "It's not." Then she added in an undertone, "_God_ you think a lot of yourself!"

Grabbing a sheet, she jumped quickly off the bed, wrapping the cool material hurriedly around her torso as she speedily made her way toward Ethan before Aro could make the situation any worse.

"Would you care to _explain_, Bethany?" Ethan asked, his voice strained as he fought hard to control his temper.

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? How _dare_ he touch you! How could you even let that monster anywhere near you?"

"Well, its not like I have much choice, is it?"

"What!" He growled, his eyes widening furiously as his gaze fell on the very confused looking Aro at her side.

Bethany, sensing danger signs, immediately interjected. "Not like _that_, dad. I meant I'm a little stuck here, aren't I?"

Ethan still didn't look impressed... not that she actually expected him to.

"Is your father deceased?" Aro inquired lightly, unbothered by his half naked appearance.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "No, of course he isn't... you're not are you?" She questioned suddenly, fixing her father with a rather quizzical look. It would be the cherry on top of the very large, depressing cake that was her life, but thankfully Ethan shook his head.

"Astral projection." He answered simply.

"Astral projection? You told me we couldn't do that!"

"No. I said that _you_ couldn't do that. You would have abused the skill had I taught it to you." Ethan said, refusing to remove his steely gaze from the ancient vampire at his daughter's side. "But I haven't come to talk about this, I've come to warn you... and I don't have a lot of time."

"_Warn_ me?" Bethany frowned, her mouth forming a perfectly questioning oval. "Warn me about what? What do you _mean_ you haven't got a lot of time?"

"I don't know if his guard has returned yet, but we were attacked. They were after all of us, but the giant and the boy managed to get away."

"Oh my God..." She whispered. "Dad, are you okay?"

Aro laid a gentle hand against her arm. "What is it, _sweetling?" _

She waved him off.

"Was it vampires?" Bethany pushed further, suddenly very anxious for her father's safety. "Dad, answer me! Was it other vampires?"

"Yes!" He snapped, and suddenly his face looked pained, as if every second was a massive effort on his body. "A group. They're after gifted humans... I don't know why."

Bethany nodded. "Where are you?"

But Ethan shook his head. "I don't know. A cellar somewhere... Why are you letting _him_ touch you like that!" He demanded suddenly, angrily distracted by Aro's hand sweeping lightly through his daughter's golden locks. "He's a monster, Bethany!"

"Dad! Priorities please!" She begged, furiously folding her arms across her chest. "Focus! Did you make it back to America?"

"Yes, but we boarded a plane again, there were others to... _humans_. We – " Ethan's face froze, and an agonising groan pierced through his lips.

Bethany gasped, reaching pointlessly for her father's shoulder. "Dad!"

"I... have to go." He choked, one translucent hand gripping tightly at his chest. "Bethany, promise me you won't get involved in this, it's dangerous, but you must be careful. You could – "

He disappeared, with only the emotional pain in her chest acting as a cruel reminder that he was ever there in the first place. She whimpered softly.

"_Piccola,_ what is it?"

Looking painfully into his concerned orbs; she sighed heavily. "Felix and Alec will be back soon. You should go find your brothers, because you – _we – _ are gonna have a major problem on our hands."

**R&R!**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, this chapter took agggess to write. Please let me know what you think, hope you guys all got my replies to the last lot. Main story is really starting to kick off now, so get those reviews in! Go on... click that lil button below XD**


	17. Choices

**~ Bloodline: The Becoming ~**

For the past hour Bethany had sat and watched Aro and Caius pace the room with a sense of both frustration, and boredom – a feeling that their brother Marcus seemed to share with her. She sighed loudly, lazily sprawling herself across the wide arm of Aro's throne, and failing to stifle a rather wide yawn. What the stupid vampire seemed incapable of remembering was the fact that she was actually _still_ human, she had in fact had almost _no_ sleep for twenty-four hours, and if she didn't get some in a nearby time frame she was going to collapse! Silence fell briefly, but Bethany groaned as the two contrasting brother's began yet another hypothesis as to who could possibly be behind the attack on their guard, and her mind again began to wander as she tiredly remembered Aro's reaction to Ethan's news. He had been disbelieving at first; scoffing at her serious expression, but after relaying to him _exactly_ what her father had said; the ancient appeared to show a sudden new gumption for Ethan's standard of health – a reaction Bethany suspected had more to do with the hint of an uprising, than any actual concern for her father's well-being – and soon enough she was sat where she was now - in the cold of the throne room – a bleary eyed zombie sat beside her male counter part. Fun times.

"Aro, are you sure that the girl is not just playing you for a fool?" Caius spat suddenly, capturing Bethany's attention. "She would not be the first female to have a vengeful streak."

Bethany glared openly. "Hey, I'm trying to _help_ you, you ungrateful buttho – !"

" – Peace, _dear one._" Aro cut in gently. "We are simply trying to look at this from every angle, but Caius I do have to admit that I find it highly doubtful that Bethany would make up a lie that so closely involved her own father."

"She could be using him to cast suspicion away from herself!"

"Well it _clearly_ isn't working." The girl grumbled sarcastically, and the snowy-haired ancient glowered.

"Aro, reign in your pet before I am forced to do something I will regret..."

Bethany's lips formed the beginnings of a biting reply but Aro's notorious laughter cut across her, and she remained silent as he made his way soundlessly to her side. The effort to keep quiet was enough to make her want to scream.

"Caius, as always you are far to eager to chastise. Bethany has provided us with some very helpful information, and _I_ trust that her words are true. Surely that is enough for you?" He said softly, briefly touching his knuckles to her cheek. Bethany did not lean into the affectionate gesture; but she didn't find herself pulling away from it either. A fact which bothered her slightly on some level, and she quickly boxed the worry away at the back of her mind. Now was not the time.

Caius sniffed dubiously. "Perhaps..."

"You believe that _I_ am mistaken, then, brother?" Aro asked with amusement, his smile somewhat threatening as he leant against the arm of his own throne. Bethany looked at Caius, happy to see that his normally sower expression was instead somewhat unnerved. Obviously questioning Aro's judgement was something of a social faux pas, even amongst the leaders.

"Fine." Caius sighed – grudgingly, if truth be told – "But that still does not tell us who could be behind the act."

Aro inclined his head. "True."

Sighing heavily herself; Bethany rested her head back against the cool oak, for once trying to pick her words carefully before she spoke. "Maybe this has nothing to do with you guys." She yawned, rubbing gingerly at her eyes. "Maybe someone's just... I don't know... _experimenting. _You know, like natural curiosity and all that jazz."

"Then why attack?" Aro questioned gently.

"Beats me." She shrugged. "Maybe your guys just threw them off guard or something? Maybe they were after dad, and didn't expect to find Alec and Felix? Nothing my father said suggested that the attack on your _guard _was pre-emptive."

"Mmm..." Was Aro's not so informative reply, which told Bethany that although he found her idea a possibility, he didn't count it as a very strong one. Anyway, the attack on Felix and Alec wasn't her problem; Ethan was, and she was worried.

"Look, can't you just go after them?" She pleaded suddenly. "Your wasting time just standing here!"

Caius scoffed. "You would have us run in blind? We may be secure in our status, girl, but we are not so arrogant as to think we are completely invincible. If the coven is searching out gifted humans as you said, then who knows what powers they may possess."

"But my dad could be dead by then!" She cried, jumping up from her seat. Caius smirked cruelly in response.

"Your father is dead already, child. Whether he is given immortality; or used to sustain the coven that holds him, he is still beyond any means of assistance... Besides, why would we waste our resources on going after such a troublesome human?"

"Fine." Bethany glared hatefully. "Then I'll go."

She'd barely made it to the edge of the dais before Aro had his fingers looped securely around her arm. Pulling pointlessly against him, she winced as he roughly pulled her back.

"No_, my dear_, you will not." He murmured authoritatively, putting barely a hairs breadth between their bodies. "This is no longer a matter you need concern yourself with, _dear one_. You will leave it to us, and I will inform you when more is known, am I making myself clear?"

"What? How can you say that!" She yelled. "You wouldn't even know any of this if it wasn't for me!"

"We would have known eventually." He answered arrogantly. "Now, you are tired, _sweetling, _you should get some rest, we can talk about this more in the morning... Demetri?"

"No, Aro, we can talk about it more _now_!"

"My lord?" Demetri bowed, his sudden appearance startling Bethany into a brief silence.

Aro smiled. "Be a dear would you, and escort young Bethany up to her room? Remain close by until I arrive to take over myself."

Bethany glared. "Like I want to see you again!" She hissed, but her words fell on deaf ears and the pair carried on as if she didn't even exist.

Demetri bowed respectively to his master. "Of course, my lord."

The well-spoken guard reached for Bethany's arm, and Aro immediately released her to him, watching with an unreadable expression as the petite blonde was forcibly dragged from the circular room. He sighed.

"What am I to do with her, brothers?"

"You would not like my answer, Aro." Caius smirked. "I suggest you do not ask."

The raven-haired vampire inclined his head grimly. "And you Marcus? What are your thoughts?"

The older man groaned, speech did not come easily to him any more, it was an unnecessary hardship that he would have happily gone without.

"Whether you like the man or not, the child fears for her father, Aro. Their bond is stronger than she believes... perhaps you would do well to keep that in mind, brother." He said gently, his voice so void of emotion that it was hard to tell if his words held any animosity toward Aro himself, or whether his advice was indeed brotherly.

Aro felt torn. On one hand he himself despised the man. Ethan was one of humanity's many pathetic mistakes; an ugly, crawling, stain upon this earth, his passing would most definitely not be mourned on Aro's part... but then there was Bethany. She cared for her father enough to surrender her own life to the Volturi, and Aro had seen the pain in her eyes when she had spoke to him, he had seen – through Ethan's memories – the anguish her mother's death had brought to her... could Aro really play a part in putting her through that again? When he had already snatched the life of a well loved friend from her helpless arms? Bethany would never forgive him, and it unnerved the vampire leader how much the notion privately bothered him. He made his decision.

"When Alec and Felix have returned, we will send out a party. This issue will have to be resolved before things get out of hand." He said evenly, striding royally toward the exit.

Caius seethed. "It appears that I am redundant... Do I have no say in this?"

Aro turned. "Of course, brother." He beamed serenely. "What have you to say?"

"That we should wait. Find out more information first before we go bumbling in."

"I have never known you to _bumble_, _dear one_." Aro chuckled lightly. "Besides, I would have thought you would revel in the idea of exerting some justice upon others? Is that not what you pride yourself on?"

Caius scowled. "Yes, Aro, but we have yet to vote on this, or does Marcus have no say?"

"Certainly!" Aro smiled indulgently, before turning to his dark-haired companion. "What say you, brother?"

"The matter needs to be dealt with. We send out a party."

"Excellent!" Aro turned his attention back to his sour counter-part, but was not all that surprised to be faced instead with an empty space, and the echo of a slammed door in his brother's wake. Smiling lightly, Aro sighed. "It's such a pity that you can never please everyone... If you should need me Marcus I will be up in Bethany's chambers."

He did not wait for a reply, but left the room soundlessly, eager to lay beside his fiery _angioletta_once more.

**R&R!**

**So sorry for the late update honeys! And for the lack of review replies :( My lifes been turned upside down of late. But to people who have sent me messages I will reply. I promise. Hope you like xxxxxx**


	18. Basic Instinct

**Blood line**

**Book One: The Becoming**

Bethany stared blankly out of her window. The sun was beginning to rise, and she had yet to sleep. Resting her forehead against the cool glass, she sighed, fighting her body as it instinctively urged her to collapse into a heap upon the floor. She did not hear Aro approaching, but the soft click of an iron lock alerted her to his unwanted prescience. A cool hand rested lightly upon the small of her back, and she shivered despite herself.

"Go away, Aro."

Annoyingly, he chuckled. "You do not yet know what I have come to say."

Risking a glance up at him, she glowered. "Why would I want to listen to _anything_ you have to say? Why would I care?"

Allowing her words to sink in; Bethany turned, storming halfway across the room until Aro kindly decided to break the silence.

"It is to do with your father's well-being, _dear one_... I would have thought that you'd be interested." He murmured smoothly, his lips twitching gleefully as her anger slowly melted into slow suspicion.

"What?"

The word did not roll smoothly off her tongue; as her breathing hitched high in her throat, but a small glimmer of hope did spark, and her gaze settled firmly on a thoughtful Aro as he steadily made his way across the room to her side.

"Come here, _piccola_" He beckoned gently, smoothly offering her his hand. "We will sit. Please, come."

Huffing defeatedly, Bethany reluctantly placed her hand in his, and he carefully pulled her toward the loveseat. They sat down, Aro trapping her into corner as he confidently settled back into the plush fabric. He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment, and the silence did nothing to settle her nerves as his eyes appraised her openly. After a while he eventually broke the quiet, something Bethany was marginally grateful for, as she awkwardly pressed herself into the tight corner of the chair.

"I thought it might interest you to know that we're sending a party out as soon as Alec and Felix return. We feel that problem needs to be addressed sooner rather than later."

His words came quickly. Smooth like silk... but it did not stop Bethany questioning his motives. She frowned heavily. "Why?"

Smiling, he ran his fingers lightly through her sun kissed tresses. "It was decided that it was in the Volturi's best interests to do so."

She nodded slowly. "What about Caius?" She pushed, but Aro merely tittered.

"He was outvoted, much to his disappointment. So now you have no need to fret about Ethan... all will be dealt with soon enough, _cara mia_." He murmured softly, lightly gliding his knuckles across her bronzed cheek. "Will you smile for me now?"

"How can I with my dad in the trouble he is?" She breathed sadly, her gaze dropping defeatedly to the floor.

Aro nodded knowingly. "We will do what we can, _dear_ _one. _This I promise you."

" – Don't pretend you care, Aro."

" – There is not need to put up any form of _pretence_, Bethany – I do."

His words dragged a dark scoff from her tongue. "You've made it no secret that you hate my dad, so don't even _try_ to brainwash me otherwise."

"True. The man _does _seem to bring out the worse in me..." He agreed softly, pausing briefly before settling his gaze on her own. "But you do not, _my dear_." Bethany frowned, and carefully the ancient reached down and softly clasped her dimpled chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently tilting her delicate features up to his as he subtly closed the unwanted distance between them. He smiled. "Will you not give me the chance to right the wrongs I have made against you? Can you not just accept that I hold your general well-being in high regard?"

"You hold my _power_ in high regard." She corrected him quietly, meeting his gaze with hesitant orbs.

Quietly, and folding his hands into his lap, Aro nodded slowly. "At first, perhaps..."

"And now?" She whispered, a tiny frown creasing her otherwise unmarked features. Aro merely smiled, bathing her in an alien warmth as he softly brushed his lips against her own. Briefly, Bethany's eyes fluttered shut, but it was only a moment before she caught herself, pushing hard against his chest in an effort to make her point clear. She was surprised he moved. "I'm not like one of your little minions, Aro, I won't be manipulated." She said quickly, her breathing unsteady as she pulled away from his touch.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, _dear one_." He chuckled, moving with her. "But I think right now that another of our little debates – fun as they are – is the furthest thing from both our minds, don't you?"

Before she could answer, Bethany gasped as she suddenly found herself sprawled across the plush rug, her face a map of anger as Aro's hovered longingly above her own. Growling under her breath, she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Is your mind so one-tracked that you can't even –!" She failed to finish her sentence, and before Bethany could object Aro crushed his lips against hers with enough passion to make her toes curl, and her body shiver from delight. His tongue invaded her, commanding her own as her delicate hands reflexively found their way up into his dark silk-like tresses. "God I hate you." She mumbled distractedly, pulling herself against him as his skilful hands dipped dutifully beneath her spine.

"There is a fine line between love and hate, _cara mia_." He answered huskily, cold hands eagerly finding their way under her sweater.

"Don't push it, Aro." She growled, shoving the vampire's jacket roughly over his shoulders, before turning her attention to the shiny buttons travelling down his shirt. She ripped the material in half, uncovering his chiselled torso as she felt her own clothes become rags upon the floor.

Bethany ran her hands over him greedily, memorising the contours of his body as she carelessly allowed lust to sweep reason from her mind. Aro's belt was thrown hazardously across the room, and she giggled into his kisses as he pulled her roughly into his arms and dropped them both unceremoniously onto the bed. It was easy enough for her to ignore any discomfort his actions caused, even the ice cold touch of his hands was made irrelevant by the tantalizing strokes his fingers made across her skin. She sighed loudly, and finally realising that he had in fact lost his pants at some point, Bethany tried to pull him beneath her – it was a wasted effort to say the least.

"Not this time, _little one_." He purred playfully, carefully resting himself between her legs. "I have waited long enough for this. I think it is only fair that you allow me to take my fill."

"It won't kill you not to be in control for once." She breathed raggedly, once again trying to tackle him down. It ended up with them doing a sought of log roll, at the end of which Bethany was still pinned against the mattress, and Aro's face still loomed mockingly over her – only a little smugger this time. She glowered. "I like. to be. on top."

"As do I _sweetling_...so, we seem to have found ourselves at bit a cross-roads." He chuckled, his breath falling softly across her lips, as one of his hands travelled dutifully over her ribcage, all the way down to the nib of her ankle where he bent her leg up to her waist. He smiled. "Perhaps we could come to some form of civilised agreement?"

"Do you even know what that _means_?" She growled frustratedly, the ache at her core becoming almost too much to bare.

"Of course." He murmured silkily, lowering his kisses to the soft tissue of her belly. "You give me something _I_ want, and I give you something _you _want... that is the basics, is it not?" He smiled devilishly, and Bethany watched him with longing eyes as he pressed his arctic lips to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. The action provoked a rather poorly stifled moan from the depths of her throat, and the vampire smirked despite himself. "So... do we have a deal, _my dear_?"

Groaning, and not entirely from pleasure, Bethany threw he hands over her face and allowed her head to fall back against the pillow; as grudgingly, she nodded her consent.

A soft chuckle passed Aro's lips, but the sensations that followed were enough to have her unbothered by his arrogant leer. His tongue and mouth found her wanting centre, and she arched into him, whimpering softly from the pleasure his actions brought. She cried out; but his touch soon disappeared as quickly as it came, and before she could protest there was a new pressure there, and Aro's beautiful face hovered eagerly above her once more.

"You see the gratification I can provide? You have but to trust me, _my sweet._" He said quietly, planting a chaste kiss lightly against her throat. As he drew away Bethany met his gaze with furrowed brows, and he laughed. "Perhaps right now I do expect too much...but time is a great healer. Is that not what they say?"

Aro kissed her then, and she sighed, uncaring of right and wrong as she tightly looped her fingers up into his midnight tresses, savouring the feel of his arms around her as, abruptly, his hips pushed forward, and they finally became one. The contrasting pair both moaned into the embrace, their rhythms not entirely unmatched as they both rode the wave of pleasure that was steadily building heatedly at their centres. Soon enough, human and vampire both tumbled off the cliff of satisfaction with loud cries, but Aro was in no way near spent. He had waited patiently enough for this moment, he would not allow it to be wasted because of a trivial human need such as sleep. He was surprised to find that Bethany's intentions were just as wanton, and he finally allowed her the coveted top position. She smiled victoriously down at him, and he could not help but return the gesture, sighing as her hips began an almost torturous movement. Aro sat up to meet her then, a possessive growl spilling through his teeth as he crushed his lips against her own, his hold on her body tightening with even the smallest movement. They went on like that for awhile, the ardent act a continuous fight for superiority as their bodies became closer and more tightly intertwined. Eventually Bethany gasped her final cry, her human instincts too strong to fight as she finally collapsed back against the soft pillows. Aro laid with her then, and she twisted her tiny body greedily around his, a mass of gold sprawled carelessly across his chest as he held her protectively against his torso.

"_Amore mia_," He whispered "_tu sei la perfezione."_

**R&R!**

**And there you have it guys! It finally happened! Yay XD Hope it met your expectations, I'm sorry I've been awful with updates... home hasn't been great – Im hardly finding time to get on here. Please let me know what you think, and if you like the way the story is heading. Cho! X x x x x X**


	19. Reality Check

***For PetalsOpenToTheMoon, because she inspires me everyday, and because she made me feel guilty about a late update lol. Enjoy...***

**Bloodline: The Becoming**

When Bethany woke; eyes stubbornly refusing to open, she wondered what on earth she could possibly be laying on to have such a cold frost burning fiercely through her skin. She shifted uncomfortably, rolling onto her other side in the hope of searching out invitingly warm pillows. She sighed contently as she quickly cuddled up to her fluffy desired item, but her comfort was unfortunately short lived, as the cold suddenly found her again – laying itself over her like an unwanted blanket of snow – and so, groaning, she reluctantly opened her eyes. Her gaze immediately fell upon the pale arm looped carelessly over her waist, it's skin sparkled softly in a ray of light that had sneaked curiously through the curtains, and that meant that there really could be only one owner, and one source of her current discomfort.

"Do you have any idea how cold you are?" She said sleepily, not moving from her position. Bethany did not want to see his perfect face, it would mean that what they had done was real, and she wasn't ready for that reality just yet.

"I did not hear you complain before." Came Aro's sly reply, and she felt him shift lightly as he suddenly brushed his lips across her shoulder, and up to the sensitive skin of her throat. "Surely the morning has not made things so different?" He chuckled, his teeth teasingly grazing her earlobe.

Dragging herself away; she sat up, ignoring the pleasing shivers born from his actions; as a startled gasp escaped her lips. Bruised limbs protested loudly against her movements, and she was not surprised to find an intricate pattern of purple dancing menacingly across her skin – Aro shaped indentations screaming to anyone who might see, that she was his.

"Would it have killed you to have been a little more gentle?" She sighed pointedly, meeting his gaze with fiery orbs.

He laughed quietly. "_Gentle_, I'm afraid, is not in my nature, _my pet_. Besides, you appeared to enjoy the rather rough vigour of our coupling... or did I mistake cries of agony for ones of pleasure?"

She didn't answer. Looking away, Bethany swallowed hard as she felt him slither up behind her, attentive hands purposefully brushing her hair to one side in order to expose the soft skin of her neck. Smiling lips found her artery, then, and her head fell back against his shoulder as his mouth continued to tease and pull at her delicate throat.

"Should you be doing that?" She breathed heavily, relishing the hypnotic strokes his hands were making across her abdomen. "You haven't fed, Aro."

"Are you worried that the temptation of your scent will be too much for my self-control?" He chuckled, breaking from his task in order to rest his chin upon her dainty shoulder. "Now whose the arrogant one?"

"Fearing for my life is not being arrogant." She answered flatly, twisting herself round in his hold to face him.

Bethany looped one arm leisurely around his neck, allowing his arms to take most of her weight as she gazed up at him pointedly. Aro smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling playfully as his fingers began a sly journey of their own – dancing continuous and tantalizing strokes over the soft, and gentle curve of her spine.

"I think it is a little late for such precautions,_ my sweet_." He noted, amused. "Your life was in danger the moment you stepped through my doors."

Playfully, she narrowed her eyes. "Hardly, Aro. I am far to _beguiling _remember?" She giggled, echoing his words from another time. The ancient laughed.

"Ha ha, is that so? I shall try to keep that in mind when I turn you – it should prevent me from succumbing completely to my thirst." He grinned menacingly, his mouth capturing her neck once more in a hungered pretence. Bethany flinched away from the gesture, and Aro drew back smiling. "_My dear,_ I only meant to tease. I would never dream of biting you without consent, surely you know that?"

Again she didn't answer; and frowning, she found another interest as she began to toy with the cool fine chain of his pendant, a pathetic attempt made in the hope of distracting herself from the subject of her transformation – it didn't work to say the least.

"Shouldn't you be making your way back to your brothers?" She said instead, heavy eyes still firmly on the gleaming crest that marked his chest. "Caius will not be happy with you."

"I'm not sure if you have noticed, _my dear,_ but Caius is rarely ever happy with me." He said warmly, affectionately pressing cold lips against her temple. "Besides, everything has been dealt with. They have no need of me now."

His words turned her body to stone. "What do you mean?"

"Alec and Felix returned a few hours ago. They, and a few others of the guard have gone to deal with the threat."

"What!" She started angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It did not seem important."

"_Important_?" She echoed furiously. "Those wierdos have my father!"

Cursing under her breath, Bethany tried to drag herself away from him, but Aro was having none of it. He roughly grabbed her arms, forcing her to face him as he tried to explain away his conduct.

"The matter is not your concern, Bethany, it is ours and _we_ will deal with it." He told her firmly, ignoring the painful wince that came from her as his hold tightened.

"I wanted to go! I could have helped!"

"You think that I would be so careless with your life?" Aro questioned lightly, ignoring her struggles as she tried to push hard against his chest. He shook his head sadly. "You should know better by now, _dear one_."

"I am _not_ your _dear one_!" She growled furiously, frustrated by the lack of affect her actions were making. "How could you just let them go and not tell me!"

"Because you were sleeping, and there was no point in worrying you. Now, are you going to stop trying to beat me to a pulp, or do I have to restrain you before you hurt yourself?"

Bethany gave him a look that dared him to try, but she did reluctantly cease her attack, her breath coming from her in ragged puffs as she glared hateful daggers up at his perfectly serene profile. Folding her arms pointedly across her bare chest, she pursed her lips.

"Well?" She pushed expectantly.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"... I believe I did."

"No, Aro, you did not." She countered crossly. Aro finally allowed her release, and she roughly bundled the sheets around her naked form, worried that the lack of clothing would somewhat damage the credibility of any point she was trying to make. Eventually happy with her appearance, she once again gave him her full attention. "You knew I wanted to know when they got back, and you knew I wanted to be apart of it. You can't just... make decisions for me, Aro. You haven't got the right!"

"I have more right than most, _pet_." He said quietly, a single finger tracing the sharp line of her jaw. "Perhaps you would do well to remember that."

Bethany glared at him with disgust. "Get out..."

"Why are you so determined to have an argument?" He questioned softly, gazing at her pointedly before heavily sighing as he rose to find his clothing.

His form was a blur before her eyes, and when he did finally come to a stand still he was dressed as well as he could be – his shirt having suffered severely at her hands the previous night. Bethany shook her head incredulously.

"So you expect me to just take whatever you say as gospel, and behave like a good little girl, is that it?" She challenged hotly, jumping from the bed. "What kind of idiot do you take me for, Aro?"

"On the contrary, _my dear_, I take you for a very intelligent young woman. Which begs the question of _why _you continue to bait me?" He finished lightly, an indulgent smile twisting his lips as he slowly prowled his way 'round to her side of the room.

As he walked; his fingers danced a foreboding beat across the bed's strong oak frame. It reminded Bethany of the drums before an execution. She'd forgotten how much he could frighten her, his recent affections had lured her into a false sense of security, and she watched on worriedly as his beautiful form stopped but a few inches from where she stood. Her mouth was dry as she searched his scarlet gaze for a clue towards his intent – she didn't like what she found.

"I can't be what you want." She whispered defensively, wary of his intentions. "I'm not here to just sit dutifully at your heels like some faithful _dog. _I _can't_ be that, I _won't._"

"Then exactly why _are _you here, Bethany?" He asked, suggestively fingering the edge of the sheets she had bundled around her. "Is it not to please me? To serve me as you so admirably promised? To render obedience and fealty to your master?"

She shook her head. "Why are you suddenly acting like this?" She pushed desperately. "It's _me_ that has the right to be angry, here, not _you!_"

"I have every right!" He hissed back, his serene mask crumbling momentarily before he was able to pull it back into it's normal calm façade. He laughed at himself, pinching the bridge of his nose out of sheer strain, but the warmth from before did not return. "What more do I have to give you, child? What more before you trust the decisions I make? For nearing two millennia I have had an entire world take my word as absolute, but _you..._" He shook his head incredulously. "You. You stubborn, irksome, _beautiful, _girl seem intent on making my life a complete farce! If I believed in a higher power I would say that you were sent here to punish me – _a sheep amongst the wolves, indeed!_"

Still chuckling away, Aro turned and sat himself at the edge of the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, he turned his gaze up to her with searching orbs. The gesture made Bethany want to reach for his face, to stroke his features in an attempt of comfort, but she quickly squished the feeling down, unhappy that such a want should come over her. Instead she merely frowned, sighing heavily as harsh tones breezed from her lips.

"Trust is earned, Aro. Not bought. You can't just manipulate your way into people's affections."

Nodding his head, he laughed once without humour. "Oh, but I _can_. That, _my dear_, is _exactly_ what I can do. Manipulation is the entire foundation of my empire."

Bethany shrugged. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He waved off quietly.

Aro's gaze suddenly fixed on something unseen, it was as if he was weighing out something heavy in his mind, something important. Bethany was unsure whether or not she should interrupt him – the sudden silence was unnerving to say the least. Frowning, she slowly made her way over to where he sat, settling herself down beside him in a subtle attempt to force conversation. When that didn't work, she was left with no other option than to break the quiet herself.

"I've never seen you so silent before. Are you going for a record?" She teased flatly, her own gaze fixed on the same invisible point as his. Silence reigned, and she continued. "I'm not trying to _undermine _you, when I question what you say, Aro. It's just so frustrating to have all your choices taken away. When something involves me, I like to know. Just because _you_ don't think it's important, doesn't mean I agree." He still said nothing, and Bethany was running out of patience. "Fine." She huffed, rising from the bed. She'd barely managed a step before Aro had her wrist snatched up into his grasp.

"It is not that you question _me_." He began quietly, gently pulling her back towards him. "But that you make me question _myself_." He paused for a moment, circling his thumb over her wrist as he allowed his words to sink in. "I am not used to uncertainty, Bethany, it is a look rather unbecoming on a leader." He rose, steadily and regally. His perfect profile serene once more as he calmly gazed down into her eyes. "You go against the mould, _my dear_, don't you see? You should want to serve, want to _please_ me, and yet most of the time I find myself almost _begging_ for your blessing, and I am not a man that begs, _child_, believe me."

"I don't want you to _beg, _Aro." Bethany frowned, her fingers unwittingly splaying across his cold, hard chest. "And I'm sorry if I'm a little difficult, but I've given up everything I know in order to make you happy. You could take things a little easier? Earn my loyalty, rather than trying to make me accept you through manipulation or blackmail."

"I am trying_, my pet_." He murmured, lightly pressing her hand to his lips.

In his own, strange, twisted way his was, and for now that would just have to do.

Bethany smiled. "I know."

**R&R!**

**I know, another late update! It's hard people, and I've even got Uni to contend with from September onwards. SCREAM! Let me know if you love the fluff ;) xxxx**


	20. Blood Ties

**I know. It's been a millennia, and you've probably started up a hate campaign against me. I have no excuse really, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Bloodline: The Becoming**

It had been three days since Alec and Felix had taken off with a handful of the guard, and without a word from them, Bethany was beginning to worry. Aro had assured her that the rebel group would be no match for the Volturi's guard, and she was certain he believed that – he was too arrogant to believe anything else – but it didn't stop her thinking the worst.

After a long day spent exploring the gardens, she had eventually settled her fretting-self into a high backed chair in a darkened corner of Aro's study. She held a book that she had lost interest in not long after she'd started reading it, and every so often she would glance up to watch the most _boring_ game of chess she'd ever seen. A game played between sour-faced Caius, and her apparent keeper. Aro finally made to move a piece, but he stopped just at the edge of his bishop's square, placing it back silently into the centre, before resuming his god-like stance over the board. Bethany struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Do you realise how extremely _painful_ you two are to watch?" She questioned pointedly, slamming her book shut out of frustration. "You've been playing for nearly _two_ hours, and between you you've only moved _five_ pieces. Who the hell plays like that?"

Aro chuckled, but he did not remove his gaze from his small, delicately carved army. "Chess is a game of patience, _dear one._ I would not expect you to understand."

Her nostrils flared. "Meaning?"

"_Meaning,_" He smiled, finally moving a pawn. "That wonderful as you are, _patience_ is a virtue that you have yet to perfect."

Bethany huffed indignantly. "I resent that, Aro. Especially when you're sat across from captain crazy-eyes, there."

Caius removed his steely gaze from the opposing miniature armies. "And what _exactly_ are you inferring?"

"I'm _inferring,_ that your eyeballs threaten to pop out of their sockets every time you get the slightest bit pissed." There was a brief silence, and she giggled. "See."

"Aro." Caius began evenly, self-consciously blinking away the apparently _crazy_ eyes. "Remind your _pet_ to whom she speaks."

"Ah, I would, brother, but I doubt it would do much good." He sighed, failing to hide his amusement. "Honestly, though, I do not understand why you two don't get along better. You are like...what is it? Two peas in a pod? Is that what the humans say these days?" He chuckled loudly, shrugging his shoulders as he leant back contently in his chair. He chose to ignore the two rather contemptuous looks he was suddenly receiving. "Your move, brother."

Caius glowered sulkily. "I think this game is best left for another time, Aro. I seem to have lost my enthusiasm for it."

With dark grace he rose from his chair, sending Bethany a look of deepest loathing before smoothly gliding towards the door. He slammed it with a serious amount of vigour, sparking the young girl's eyebrows to reach for her hairline. She shook her head indifferently.

"I don't think Caius likes me very much." She noted lightly, turning to Aro only to find him already gazing at her with disapproving orbs. "What?" She tittered, eagerly tip-towing over to his large oak desk.

Aro's eyes sparkled affectionately at the gesture. "Bethany, Caius is a very sensitive soul. You know how easily he can fall into one of his moods, did you really have to bate him so?" He scolded half-heartedly, lightly fingering the soft hem of her summer dress. "He will refuse to speak to me for weeks now."

"See, every dark Caius has a a silver lining." She grinned, scooping herself up onto the desk, and childishly resting her feet upon the tops of his knees. "You'll thank me in the long run."

He laughed. "And I wonder... what would suffice as appropriate appreciation for such a worthy deed?" He murmured silkily, his pale hands now massaging separate pathways up the sensitive backs of her tanned legs. _"P__er i __m__orti tentazione."_

"No idea what you just said, but I'm sure you'll think of something." Bethany sighed, closing her eyes as her head lolled carelessly to one side.

Aro tittered quietly. _"Forse."_

Aro did not look at her now, his eyes were far too captivated by the actions his hands were taking. He did not need to see her face to know her mind was already with his, the tell tale rhythms of her heart was all he needed to know that her body approved his caresses. Suddenly, he dragged her forward, and she fell ungracefully into his lap with an indignant yelp. Bethany's cries quickly turned to laughter, however, and she soon righted herself by straddling him. She found his lips a moment later, eager hands reaching for the cool, slight clasp of his belt.

"You see," He laughed against her mouth. "No patience."

"Just shut up and help, would you?" She breathed raggedly, carelessly tossing the leather accessory across the room.

The layout of the room flipped, and she suddenly found herself spread over the fine desk she had been admiring earlier. Aro's perfect features loomed tauntingly above her, and she pulled herself towards him, hungrily pinching his tailored waist between her knees. She made to grab his shirt, but he caught her wrists before her fingers had barely even skimmed a button.

"My wardrobe has suffered enough at your hands, _angioletta._" He smiled playfully, raising an elegant eyebrow. "How about you leave the disrobing to more experienced fingers?"

Cupping her face gently between his palms, he pressed his cool lips against her own, and they both moaned into the embrace, Aro's finger tips gliding eagerly down her throat, and across her shoulders. Her dress straps were promptly smoothed down to the tops of her arms, but unfortunately that was where the coupling stopped.

"What is it?" Bethany asked breathlessly as Aro pulled away.

"I'm afraid, _my sweet_, that present activities will have to wait." He replied calmly, although the strain in his voice was noticeable.

"Why?"

But Bethany did not need Aro to answer; for an answer had already rung clear, as sharp knuckles suddenly rapped against the door.

Aro ghosted an attentive finger across her cheek. "Come." He murmured softly, refusing to remove his scarlet gaze from the petite blonde perched in front of him.

Bethany started as Felix entered the room, the mountainous giant making the respectively sized area suddenly look very small. Happily, his reappearance could only mean one thing.

"Your back!" Bethany cried excitedly, jumping down from her position. "Does that mean everything went okay? Is my dad with you?"

Felix all but ignored her, and immediately shifted his gaze to his master's. "Master, there is something that you should see. Master Caius has ordered me to show you." He removed his glove, and pointedly offered Aro his hand.

The ancient smiled. "Oh, it is so very good to have you back with us again, _dear one._" He answered warmly. Aro pressed his palm to the giants, his expression flashing briefly with surprise, then anger, before finally smoothing over into an unreadable expression. Bethany couldn't help but wonder what it was his that guard had shown him.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is there a problem?"

She watched as Aro eventually allowed Felix's hand to drop back to his side, and thoughtfully turn to her.

"It appears, _my dear_, that someone is asking to speak with _you_." He told her quietly, and it was clear that he wasn't happy with the idea of it either.

Bethany frowned. "_Me? _But where's dad? Didn't you find him?" Her frantic gaze fell on Felix, but he was still refusing to even acknowledge her.

"Come." Aro said gently. "We will sort this out."

Bethany allowed herself to be lead from the room. She could barely bring herself to question either of them further, she had a horrible feeling that if she did, she would regret it. With a sinking feeling she realised that they were leading her to the room that began all this bother, the circular room with the dais. The large doors opened seamlessly as they approached, and Aro guided her through. She had never seen so many vampires huddled together in one room before, but it was not the quantity of undead that shocked her most, it was the vampire secured by two of the guard in front of her. He was forced to his knees in front of the thrones, and although she found her feet slowing upon nearing him, Aro forced her forward onto the dais where he took his seat, and tentatively pulled her to one side. If Bethany hadn't been so dumbstruck, she probably would have had him for this chauvinistic gesture, but her mouth just hung uselessly open, her eyes wide saucers as she took in the sorry stance of the captured vampire. She swallowed hard.

"Adam?"

And a wry smile lit the young man's lips. "Hi Sis."

**R&R!**

**Please! I know I don't deserve it, but it is appreciated so much xxx**


	21. Hush, Hush

**~ Bloodline: The Becoming ~**

"You're _dead_."

Adam's grin widened with a chuckle. "Observant as ever little sister."

"Stop calling me that." Bethany snapped. "And you _know_ that's not what I meant, _smart ass_!"

Bethany couldn't believe what was happening. The man before her was a memory, and a distant one at that. She could still remember her father telling her when he had died, she had only been a child.

"_Your brother's been in an accident, Bethany. The doctors did all they could, but it wasn't enough. He's gone, sweetheart."_

She hadn't been overly upset about the fact either.

Still smiling, Adam shrugged, with difficulty because he still had two hulking great guards on either arm, but it didn't seem to overly bother him. "Yes, well Ethan always did like spinning you stories. At least you got one more great _classic_ for the shelf."

She scoffed darkly. "And you'd know all about stories, wouldn't you, Adam."

Her brother was nothing to be proud of, and she was only too grateful for the fact that they were only _half_-siblings, from a previous affair of her father's. Like her, Adam had the ability to communicate with the dead, and _un_like her, he had actually managed to _excel _at it – Ethan couldn't have been prouder at the time. However it wasn't long before Adam began to detach himself from the family and abuse the gift. He began to capture spirit energy for personal gain, and when Ethan found out he went ballistic. Bethany could remember hiding behind her mother whilst her brother and father held a violent screaming match across the kitchen. Her father had called what he'd done evil, and he couldn't have him living under the same roof as the family any more. After that, Bethany hardly ever saw or spoke to him again. Now was the first time in a _long _time, that she had even been in the same room, and it riled her – he hadn't changed at all – asides from the whole vampire thing, he was still the same arrogant, smug little twerp he had always been before.

Bethany started when she suddenly felt a cool hand on her shoulder, unaware that at some point Aro had moved to stand beside her.

"Your family seem intent on becoming a hindrance to me, _my pet._" He murmured lowly, his cool breath unintentionally tickling her ear. "Why is that do you suppose?"

"Well it's not _my_ fault, is it?" She hissed, pointedly folding her arms. "And _he_ is _not_ my family. I haven't even seen him since I was like _nine!_"

"Through no fault of mine, can I just add." Adam quipped in helpfully.

Bethany turned, glaring. "Could we perhaps do this, with just a _little_ less talk from you."

"Absolutely not." He replied calmly. "I'm on trial here, sis. Aro's going to want every facet of the truth before he makes the decision to execute me or not. Isn't that right?"

Before Aro could answer, Bethany furiously cut in. "Why would he care, everything you say is a lie anyway."

"My mind doesn't lie, Bee."

"And that would be great if Aro could actually _read it!_"

Adam chuckled annoyingly. "You are _so _like Ethan. Always underestimating others potential."

"_No, jerk_." Bethany began hotly. "It has nothing to do with Aro's ability. The gift blocks our minds off from outside interference. Dad made sure we were protected that way."

"Yes." Adam nodded indulgently. "But unfortunately I am no longer a member of the Ghostbusters crew, so that rule no longer applies to me."

She frowned. "What?"

He laughed. "My gift got sent back. No refunds."

Bethany shook her head. "That's not possible."

"If I may?" Aro asked, taking advantaged of Bethany's suddenly silent stance. "Perhaps the pair of you will now allow my brothers and I to hold our trial. That is, if it isn't too much trouble?" He looked at Bethany pointedly, and gazing 'round she realised that everyone in the room had indeed been held up listening to her and Adams little domestic. From the looks on their faces, she quickly gathered that speaking before the leaders in these matters was a definite no, no. Had she been anybody but Aro's, she was in no doubt that she would have been severely punished for this little social faux pas.

She nodded.

"Thank you." Aro smiled, but the sarcasm was barely concealed, and Bethany managed to hide a quick eye roll before he turned. "Now, Adam, you said you wished to speak with Bethany, but I am afraid that will have to wait. First I want information about the group planning the uprising."

"Uprising? What uprising?"

Aro quirked a brow. "You are searching out gifted humans, are you not?"

"That was the plan, yes, but not in an attempt to overthrow you. When some of my coven got into a fight with your guard, it was completely unintentional. We were after Ethan, and they simply just got in the way. Had they stood aside there would have been no need for confrontation."

"Is that so?" Aro questioned doubtfully. "Then why were we warned?"

Adam smirked. "I don't believe that _you _were." He said, his gaze suddenly falling pass Aro and to the small disgruntled blonde at his side.

Bethany looked between them questioningly. "What?"

"It appears, _dear one_, that the information you received may have been somewhat misinterpreted. However..." He glided forward, eyes curious as his hands slowly came to rest on the face of his prisoner. Moments passed and he smiled. "Ahh..."

Aro released Adam, and thoughtfully he turned, ghosting his way back to the dais where Bethany and his brothers waited. It was Caius that broke the silence.

"Well, Aro? Has he spoken the truth?" He demanded hotly, his grip on his chair threatening to snap the ornate oak.

"It _is_ true that we are not the subject of the boy's vendetta." Aro murmured softly, obviously still deep in thought. "Though... whether we should allow it to continue is another matter."

"What!" Adam exclaimed, clearly outraged. "Why? It has nothing to do with you!" He shook his head in anger. "Is this because of _her!_"

Her brother's gaze pierced her own, and Bethany was shaken by the sheer emotion behind it. His eyes were not blood red – they were fire.

"What's he on about?... Aro?" She looked to him with wondering orbs, but her keeper did not answer.

Aro gazed torn between the siblings, unsure how best to handle the situation. What he had seen in the boys thoughts was no issue to him and his kind... no, no issue at all. Bethany however...

"Leave us, all of you." He ordered quietly. "I must counsel with my brothers. Santiago, Afton, take Adam to one of the holding cells. I do not want him left alone."

"Yes, master." The guards holding the boy murmured in chorus.

Bethany watched as the Volturi guard disappeared seamlessly before her. Adam allowed himself to be taken with no objection, his only protest being cold eyes that settled on her, before he was steered silently from the room. There was just herself and the brothers left now, and for a moment a random thought entered the young girl's mind, of why it was that Athenodora never attended these meetings with her husband. Did Caius not allow it? Or was it Dora that refused to put herself through the tedium of lawful trials?

"Bethany?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when Aro's voice broke her attention, and a series of questions instantly began bubbling their way to the surface of her lips. She held them back, however, certain that she would have to be clever with her wording in order to get even half the full story out of the Volturi leader.

"Yes?" She answered quietly.

"My brothers and I must discuss this matter privately. Can I trust you not to stray far?"

She gapped at him. "You are kidding. May I remind you that it was _me_ in the first place that said that this might not have anything to do with you guys, and _you _that brushed off the idea like it was a fricken' insult to your ego."

Aro sighed. "Bethany – "

" – No, Aro! This clearly has absolutely nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me. So stop being such a control freak, and tell me what the hell is going on."

"When you are ready to know, I will tell you. Not now."

She shook her head furiously. "That is _bullshit_, Aro!"

"Must you really be so insolent?" He questioned hotly, his gaze settling on her with stern orbs. "Why is it really so difficult for you to trust me?"

"Well it doesn't take a genius to work _that_ out, does it?" She snapped, folding her arms. "If you were me, would you trust you?"

"You are being impossible." He sighed, 'though it was clear that the effort to remain calm was rather strained. "I will not talk to you when you are like this."

"_Fine_." Bethany breathed furiously, her eyes no more than slits. "Then I'll leave you to it, shall I?" She stomped five paces and stopped, turning angrily back to face him with one last detail. "And just so you know, my _impossible_ mood _will_ be continuing later tonight. So don't feel the need to drop by, because _trust me,_ it would be a _wasted_ effort."

She stormed from the room with only one small struggle with the large doors, helpfully her adrenalin fuelled anger assisted with that part of her heated exit, and with one last final glare she finally disappeared through the doors – unbeknown to Aro, with a light gleam in her ocean-like wells.

If Aro wasn't going to tell her what the hell was going on, then she knew for certain where there was a person who would... even if he was a jackass.

**R&R!**

**Ooooo, guys a few more chapters me thinks and this is done! There will be a follow up, just not sure where to go with it just yet. Maybe you can help with ideas when this is finished?**

**Let me know what you think chickens! Go on, lil click – you don't even have to log in xxxxx**


	22. Missing

**~ Bloodline: The Becoming ~**

Bethany made her way through the castle with determined steps, though the slightest sound made her jump almost ten foot into the air.

They only thing that comforted her was the fact that the air was getting damper, and the halls were getting colder – a strange thing, perhaps, to ease someone's heart – but it meant she was getting closer to the dungeons, and the dungeons was exactly where she wanted to be.

_Adam._

He was going to tell her what she wanted to know, or she was personally going to make sure he never saw the light of day again... unless it was at the hands of a fire baring torch, of course.

Brushing her hair tentatively behind her ears, she carefully crept 'round yet another corner, only to almost walk straight into the rock-hard chest of one of Aro's more larger guards.

"What are you doing down here?" He demanded quietly, his marble forehead creasing into a perfectly arched frown.

Bethany bravely squared her stance. "I'm here to see my brother, what else?" She said, sounding braver than she felt. "Can you take me to him?"

"Aro ordered for the prisoner to be taken away. He must be kept in solitude."

"Well... _yes_," Bethany nodded. "But Aro said I could spend some time with him before they made their decision. It would be nice to say goodbye... should the worst happen..."

She put on her best 'I'm-pretty-blond-and-I'm-screwing-your-boss' face, and hoped her pouting, yet knowing expression would eventually crumble the guard's bothersome resolve.

His frown deepened, and she fought back a grin.

"Master Aro has given you leave to do so?" He questioned, doubtfully, yes, but Bethany had to take what she could get.

"Ask him if you don't believe me. 'Though I'm not sure how happy he'd be if you interrupted him... he can be so terribly grouchy sometimes, don't you think?" She forced a girlish giggle, resisting the urge to skip as she watched the information slowly sink into the guard's quaint little brain.

It was clear he did not want to anger his master.

"Come through." He grumbled quietly, turning down the dark passage just in time to miss Bethany's massive victorious beam.

"Thank you," She sighed. "It's nice to know that someone 'round here has a sense of duty."

"While you are Aro's..." He called over his shoulder ominously, and Bethany gulped.

She followed him cautiously, but they made their way further down the passage than Bethany thought possible. He must have heard her coming a long way off, because she hadn't even been heading in the right direction. They finally turned into an alcove that was almost pitch black, and Bethany shivered openly against the cold.

It was _freezing_ down there.

"Here, take this."

In one swift movement, the guard removed his cloak, and small blonde gratefully swung it 'round her shoulders. It may have swamped her, but it did a marvellous job at keeping the cold out. She smiled her thanks.

"Th-thank you... uhh..?"

"Afton." He murmured, then pointed a large pale finger toward a small iron door. "Through there. Santiago and I are not far. Should he decide to misbehave himself, I am certain we will be able to prevent your untimely death."

"_Thanks_." She answered not so sincerely. "You know... you could earn a killa' giving pep talks."

Afton gradually laughed low in his chest, but he was gone before her gaze, before she even had a chance to blink.

Rolling her eyes, and deciding that she would never get used to how fast vampires could move, Bethany took careful, measured steps towards the door that held her brother. She knew she was in no real danger, but the set up still wasn't exactly normal. Her and Adam wouldn't be doing any cereal commercials any time soon, that was for sure.

Taking a deep breath, her slender fingers grabbed the small knob of the peep hole, and dragged it open with a loud, teeth grating groan.

Inside was darkness.

"Hey, _asshole_. You in there?"

Adam's burning ruby gaze flashed in front of her own sapphires in less than a heartbeat, and she was ashamed to say that a small yelp escaped her lips before she had time to gather herself.

"Did you really have to do that?" She hissed, hand gripping her chest. "I see being dead hasn't made you any less of a jerk."

"You always were jumpy." He grinned, teeth flashing white. Appraising her curiously, he suddenly winked. "So, what brings ya down here sis? Want to talk about old times?"

Bethany glared. "You know why I'm here, Adam, so cut the crap and tell me where dad is."

"What?" He feigned surprise. "No hug? No 'how have you been keeping'? That cuts deep, Bee, it really does."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you're such the family man."

He shrugged. "Maybe I've changed?"

"Maybe the Volturi are vegetarians." She quipped back drily, giving him one of her most thunderous looks. "But I doubt it. Look, just tell me where dad is, and maybe I can convince Aro _not_ to kill you."

"Yeeeeaaah, what _is_ going on there?" He breathed curiously, leaning closer to the peep-hole. "You seemed on very equal terms... well, you know, as much as a cat and mouse can be... do I detect a hint of sexual tension, dear sister?"

"_That._ Is none of your business. Now, tell me, where is – "

"Well, well, well!" He beamed in evident delight. "This _is_ a turn up for the books. _My_ sister, and the leader of the Volturi. I finally have a claim to fame. How did this come about then, eh? I gather he didn't exactly pick you up in a bar?"

Adam was all but laughing now, and Bethany had to fight the urge to tear the door open, and throttle him by the throat... Not that it would have done much good of course, what with him being an unbreakable vampire-and-all.

So she took a steadying breath.

"Look. Adam. I am asking you _one_ simple question. _Please. _Just tell me, where – "

"I'm surprised you haven't asked the other, you know."

She frowned, confused. "What other?"

"About the gift. About not having it any more. I would have thought that would have been your first point of call. You always hated what we could do, I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to find out how to get rid of it."

"Well you thought wrong." She answered coldly. "Dad means more to me than saving my own back. Another thing you could never understand."

"Perhaps..." He shrugged. "But I'm not the only one that has a thing for power, you know. Rumour has it the Volturi have quite a collection of gifted individuals."

Bethany swallowed hard. "So?"

"_Sooo, _sweet, sister. How do you think Aro's going to like it, now that he's realised how _un_special you're going to be, should he choose to make you a permanent fixture? I don't think he's going to feel as... ah... _attentive_. Do you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She answered quietly, wrapping her arms self-consciously around her waist. Gathering what remained of her nerve, she squared her jaw. "So just answer my question."

"Touch a nerve did I?" He whispered menacingly, eyes alight with the fire they had been in the hall. "Perfect little Bethany finally having a cold dose of reality? You're damaged goods, sister, and times ticking. Nothing more left to do than simply drop you on top of the scrap pile."

For a moment she didn't answer, she didn't trust her voice not to break, should she decide to speak. Bethany knew there was truth in Adam's words, and that was what hurt the most. Aro had assured her that she was more important to him than her gift, but she wasn't fool enough to think that he meant it. Tears pricked her eyes, and deep down she couldn't fathom why she cared. "I.."

"You!"

She turned, her mouth opening soundlessly as Felix's gigantic form suddenly filled the entire alcove.

"You're not supposed to be down here. Master Aro ordered you to stay near the hall."

"But I – "

"Come with me, I don't have time to walk your pathetic pace."

Before Bethany had chance to argue she was hauled unceremoniously up into the giant's arms, an undignified yelp passing her lips as she was cradled painfully against his chest. She only had enough time to catch Adam's infuriating snigger, before, for the second time in her life, the world became a garbled blur, and her stomach found a new home in her throat.

She'd just found enough strength to bury her face into Felix's shoulder, when she was suddenly dropped rather hazardously to the ground.

"Oh god..." She moaned, doubled-over, and fighting the need to heave. "Why did you have to do that?"

To add to her annoyance, she heard him chuckle, and it took her another a second or more to realise that she had in fact been escorted back to her bedroom. The familiar cream carpet supporting her knees as her attempt to stand failed.

"Leave us." Murmured a familiar voice, and Bethany reluctantly raised her gaze from floor level, only to find Aro standing over her, his perfect face set into a firm mask of unreadability. He offered her his hand, and she grudgingly accepted it.

"You needn't look like that." Bethany mumbled quietly, grabbing his arm for support before she could topple over. "I didn't go _that_ far."

"Ah, so you do realise your crime, then? That will certainly speed things along." He answered smoothly, a hint of a smile playing on his lips, as he allowed her to stand independently.

Apparently she hadn't behaved well enough for his assistance...

"_Crime?_" Bethany repeated, turning to the loveseat for help before gravity got the best of her. She sat herself against the arm. "What _exactly_ is it I've done wrong?"

Aro quirked a brow. "You mean besides completely disobeying me, roaming the castle without an escort, and taking it upon yourself to interrogate a prisoner? Well, nothing, _my sweet, _nothing at all..."

"Okay, firstly." She began firmly, ignoring his annoyingly sarcastic remark. "You said _not to stray __far_, and I didn't... _intentionally..._ I got lost."

She put on her best hard-done-by face, but it was easy to see he wasn't buying it.

"You got lost?" He repeated flatly, resting pointedly against the bedpost. "Well, what good luck it was that you should come by Afton, Bethany, otherwise _who knows_ how long we might have missed your _shining_ presence."

She nodded slowly. "I'm a lucky gal." She smiled nervously. Seconds of silence ticked by, and she frowned. "Hang on..." She jumped up, happy to find that the world didn't sink beneath her. "I'm mad at _you._ Don't turn this 'round on me!"

He chuckled quietly, folding his arms. "Oh yes, your little scene in the hall. I had hoped you would be over it by now, _cara._"

"Over... _Over it_?" She repeated in a steely whisper. "_You're_ keeping secrets from me, and you expect me to be _over_ it? Secrets, that might I just add, have _nothing_ to actually do with you!"

"Has your little indiscretion down to the dungeons not answered your questions?"

"No." She answered quietly. "He was too busy being a jackass."

Her face fell when she said it, and suddenly Aro was at her side, his chilling fingers lifting her chin so that his ruby gaze could bore into her own. Stroking her features, he smiled softly.

"Do not frown, love. I hate it, for I can offer you no comfort."

Her fingers looped through his own, but her frown only deepened. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Aro pressed her knuckles to his arctic lips in a bid to stall time, what he was about to say would do nothing to ease her woes. Reaching up, he gently tucked a rebel curl behind her ear, enjoying the growing crescendo of her heart as he did so.

"Will you not allow yourself some peace, and for once let me shoulder your worry?" He whispered, following his fingers as they travelled slowly across her skin.

"Why, is it that bad?" She wondered softly, resting her hands against his chest. "Is dad..."

Her voice broke unintentionally, and Aro immediately rushed to reassure her.

"No, no tears, _my sweet,_ he is missing, not dead. We shall find him I promise you."

"Missing?" She repeated, blinking back tears. "But how? I thought – "

"He got away from Adam somehow. The boy was quite infuriated. No doubt why he displayed such a pretentious attitude towards you."

Bethany allowed Aro to pull her into his arms, and she eagerly rested her head against his chest, happy to accept the comfort he could offer.

His arms came around her and she sighed. "You _will_ find him?"

A moments silence. Enough, perhaps, for a hesitation. "I will_._"

She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

**R&R! **

**I know, its been a while. Hope you like the update, even if its not that exciting :( lil bit of fluff for ya tho ;) let me know what you think, because I'm not sure if I can write fluff so well any more. My writng is taking such darker paths in my other stories. Let me know xxx**


	23. The Inbetween

**~ Bloodline: The Becoming ~**

**~ Dedicated to X- Song of the Night - X ~**

The courtroom seemed like the perfect place for the evening's planned festivities. Dark, roomy, lots of candles, the perfect Gothic scene. Yet Bethany _still_ felt on edge.

Aro and his brother's hovered close by as she arranged the candles in a circular pattern around her, unbothered by Felix and Demetri as they painlessly kept her brother, Adam, in check.

Weirdly, everything seemed to be going as planned, and Bethany was all but embracing the chance of disaster. After all, six vampires, and a medium. What could go wrong?

"Are you sure you are able to do this, _piccola_?" Aro murmured softly, briefly touching his hand to her shoulder. "From what you've said, its sounds as if months, possibly even _years_ of practice is necessary for the act you described?"

Bethany pursed her lips in reply, half of her agreeing with Aro, the other caring too much about her father's whereabouts, not to try. Astral projection had been something Ethan had told her more than once, that she was incapable of. It was only recent dramas that had enlightened her otherwise. The truth was, her father just did not trust her with the skill. Bethany guessed he believed that she would use her powers for evil, not good; such as spying on one of a few idiotic ex-boyfriends... and to give him his due, she didn't quite have the nerve to deny the fact. After all, _who the hell wouldn't?_

"It'll be okay." She nodded eventually, mainly to herself. She suddenly threw Adam a pair of narrowed eyes. "_He's_ going to help me."

"And why the _hell, _would I do _that_?" Adam glared back flatly, not even bothering to fight against his keeper's holds.

Bethany smiled with forced sweetness. "Because _deep_ down, you want to find dad, just as much as _I_ do."

Adam scoffed darkly. "I really couldn't care less _what _trouble, the old fools got himself into."

"_Yes_," She agreed, sounding strained. "But if you ever really want a chance to follow through with whatever horrible scheme you're planning, then _this_ is the only way. You need dad, and to find him, you need _my_ help, just as much as I need _yours_. So suck it up."

Adam bristled uncomfortable, but Bethany took his lack of sassy reply as a silent confirmation that she was right. She was just settling herself down into her candle-made circle, when he decided to helpfully pipe up again.

"What if Ethan doesn't _want_ to be found?"

She paused. "_What_?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "The man's something of an expert when it comes to what our family can do, _sis_. If he isn't already dead, then its more than likely he's disappeared on purpose."

"And why the hell would he do that, _genius_?"

With difficulty Adam shrugged. "Maybe he's hoping certain people will _think_ he's dead. Maybe he's planning a revolt of his own?"

Bethany's forehead crinkled prettily, and she threw Aro and his brothers a wary look. Her dad wouldn't be planning anything so reckless, surely?

Caius, not Aro, questioned her first. "_Well_? Do Ethan's words ring true? Should we be on the alert?"

Bethany quickly shook her head. "Dad doesn't have that kind of power."

"But he _is_ capable of getting it." Adam added charitably.

"Shut up!" Bethany growled. "Stop trying to make things worse."

"_Piccola?_"

She reluctantly met Aro's gaze, ignoring her brother's laughter. "Yes?"

"You told me once before, that your father is capable of greater things than we've seen."

"Yes." She nodded irritably. "And I _also_ told you what gaining such power involves, and how _against_ it dad is. He'd have to be desperate, before he'd even consider something like that."

"Desperate?" Aro echoed faintly, ghosting thoughtfully between the group. "Desperate, like his only daughter being trapped in the clutches of soulless monsters?"

Bethany froze. "...He... he still wouldn't do anything rash." But she didn't sound so convinced,

And to irk her further, Adam laughed loudly. "Daddy's little girl, always the favourite. He'd raise hell to protect you. Maybe literally." His grin widened. "Things certainly could get interesting."

Bethany caught the Volturi's concerned looks, and she quickly rushed to her father's defence.

"Look, lets just try this astral projection thing first, and go from there. Besides, listening to _him_ never helped anyone." She sent her brother a look of deepest loathing. "He feeds off other's unhappiness."

"A 'tad dramatic, little sister, but if that's really how you feel, I suppose, I should prove you wrong. Lets get some projecting done, shall we?"

She looked to Aro, and he nodded.

"Fine." She sighed heavily. "What do I do?"

"Sit in the centre of the circle." Adam ordered, waiting for her to get comfortable. "Good. That's the hard part done." He mocked, ignoring her contemptuous glare as he decided to continue. "Now, you _have_ to be aware of the light around you, the candles will act as an anchor. We don't want you getting lost out in the ether, do we?" He chuckled, the glint of hope only just hidden beneath his mirth.

Bethany, complacent, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay, _then_ what?"

"You search for Ethan. _Feel_ him, _want_ him. It shouldn't be too hard for you. You're connected by blood, and you're relatively close. It should just be a simple matter of concentration."

"Yeah, _simple_." She muttered darkly, glancing briefly at Aro before closing her eyes. "You make it sound like it's similar to breathing."

"For some of us it is."

Bethany snorted, but other than that ignored him. Allowing the heat from the naked flames of the candles around her, to warm her, to ground her. They were what weighted her to her current plane, but she needed to go beyond, she need to find Ethan. She thought of him, of his beetle like gaze, that sparkled warmly despite it's strangeness. Of how he smelt like old tobacco, even though he supposedly quit the habit over a decade ago, of how he loved her, despite everything, despite all the stress she had put him through throughout her lifetime. She thought of all this, and contently she smiled.

"_Dad?"_

…

"_Dad, are you there?"_

"Bethany?"

"_Dad!"_

"Open your eyes."

She complied, and her breath was lost in the wind. It was dark, so very dark, nothing in the world could naturally be like it. Yet she was not of the world any more, she was something else, something lighter.

"Dad, where are we? I can't see you..."

"I'm here, love." Something warm touched her cheek, but nothing played out before her eyes.

"What is this place?" She thought she should be scared, but she couldn't help but feel content because of the darkness around her. Strange.

"It is nowhere. The Inbetween. We are where Ella would have found herself at some point. All spirits do, when they lose their way."

"Spirits?" She echoed quietly. "Then your... your – "

"No. No, Beth, I'm fine. I assure you. I'm just hiding. I may be here, but my body is safe and alive somewhere else."

She frowned. "Why?"

"It is not safe for me, back on our plane. There are those that would see me harmed."

She nodded. "Adam."

"Yes."

"You lied to me. You told me he was dead." She wasn't entirely sure whether now was the time to have this conversation, but she didn't know when she'd have another chance.

"I did." He sighed apologetically. "But I did so to protect you, besides, it wasn't entirely a lie."

There was a hint of humour in his voice, and Bethany couldn't help but be surprised. It didn't stop her from being angry, however.

"So you _knew_ he was a vampire? Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?"

"I don't like that tone, Bethany." Ethan bristled, sounding himself once again. "I am not the only one that has a secret to hide."

Ironically, She felt herself blanch, though she was certain her astral form wasn't even capable of such a thing.

"I-I don't kno – "

"Aro?" He cut across quietly. "I may be old, child, but do not play me for a fool. You have fallen prey to the monster's seductions. How could you allow yourself to be defiled by such a being?"

"It's not like that." She mumbled shamefully, self-consciously folding her arms, even though she technically had none to fold. "I – "

"It doesn't matter. Do not explain yourself." Ethan murmured calmly, and she felt someone's reassuring hands gently squeeze her shoulders. "You won't have to suffer much longer. I will get you away, I promise. I have a plan that will keep you from that devil's reach forever. Be patient."

She frowned, worried suddenly. "Dad...don't. You don't have to do that, I – "

"I failed in my duty as a father, Bethany. Do not think I will deny myself the chance to reclaim that dignity."

"But... please." She begged. "Please don't do anything reckless. You don't understand whats – "

"Go now." Ethan ordered, cutting across her pleas. "You have been here too long. You risk your life with every second you spend in this darkness."

Bethany frowned, confused. "But you said you've been – "

"It is different. Now go, I will see you soon enough."

"But Dad, don't – "

"GO!"

Her chest heaved, her skin was ice. She couldn't breathe, life was a fragile web that clung to her half-heartedly. Her clothes stuck to her skin, and the domed ceiling above her was a welcome sight to the darkness she'd left behind.

"Aro." She coughed, greedily wishing for air. "Aro!"

More coldness searched her face, but this one she welcomed, and Aro's deep crimson wells appeared concerned in front of her.

"Bethany, breathe, just breathe. I am here, _cara_, you have nothing to fear."

Chuckling darkly, she heaved another shaky breath. "Beg to differ."

Then the darkness claimed her.

**R&R!**

**Guys I am so sorry! My net was cut off! My own fault. I paid for something, forgetting the bill was due. But in my defence, it was a holiday, and I got over excited XD More updates should appear later and tomorrow. **

**Song of the Night: I am so sorry you had to wait so long for this. It's been finished ages. But my net only went back on this morning. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.**

**Everyone, that lil box below loves you, and so do I ;)**

**~ LM xxx**


End file.
